Hunting
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: "El olor. Aquella inconfundible esencia que sólo la magia podía dejar. La marca de haber sido tocado por un ser poderoso. Si su presa se encontraba allí, su olor sería inconfundible" Nueva ida de olla sobre SB; espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.
1. Chapter 1

La aldea estaba situada a los pies de una colina. No muy lejos de allí se extendía una densa maraña de árboles formando un pequeño bosque que lo aldeanos procuraban evitar.

Se decía que el bosque estaba maldito, y muy pocos eran los que se atrevían a adentrarse solos en la espesura. El camino real, que recorría el reino de norte a sur, daba un rodeo en torno a la arboleda; incluso los hombres del rey se vieron superados por lo árboles y los lobos que poblaban el lugar y obligaban a los aldeanos a montar los corrales dentro de sus propias casas.

Aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado, con la luna llena y las estrellas iluminando la oscuridad del firmamento. Un solitario lobo observaba la luna subido a un peñasco, alejado de su manada. Captó un olor extraño. Se irguió, con las orejas bajas y la cola recta, olfateando el olor.

No era un animal del bosque, ni tampoco una de aquellas bestias de dos patas que ocasionalmente invadían su territorio. Aquel olor, lo que fuera, estaba cerca. El animal se encogió, inquieto, tratando de pasar inadvertido para el extraño. Su instinto le azuzaba para que se alejara lo antes posible de aquel olor acre, como de carne podrida.

Trató de dar un paso, pero se detuvo al oír el crujido de una rama. Algo cortó el aire. Aquello fue lo último que oyó.

El duende salió de entre la maleza, sorbiendo por su nariz porcina. Caminó hasta el cadáver del lobo, que yacía atravesado por una lanza oxidada. A sus espaldas se agolpaban sus compañeros, aguardando órdenes. Uno de ellos, un duende esmirriado de ojos saltones, sacó la lanza y se la ofreció a su jefe. Éste la cogió con un gruñido e hizo un gesto.

El grupo se encaminó a través de la espesura. A llegar al linde se detuvieron, observando las columnas de humo que se elevaban al cielo nocturno.

-¿Vamos ya? –graznó el segundo al mando, tensando su arco. El jefe negó con la cabeza.

-No, esperemos a que se duerman. Ella quiere que todo salga bien.

Desde una de las chozas colindantes se oía el llanto de un niño pequeño. El duende cerdo gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Los duendes aguardaron agazapados en la maleza, hasta que por fin se apagaron los fogones de las chozas. El jefe se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Los demás asintieron quedamente con la cabeza. Salieron a campo abierto, rápidos y silenciosos como sombras, sosteniendo sus armas llenar de herrumbre, ansiosos. Se dispersaron entre las chozas. El duende cerdo echó un rápido vistazo por una de las ventanas, distinguiendo varias figuras de animales. De fondo le llegaban los sonoros ronquidos de una voz masculina.

Hizo una señal para que sus subordinados aguardasen, se acercó a la puerta y la empujó con increíble delicadeza, que se abrió con un leve crujido de madera casi podrida. Avanzó casi de puntillas, evitando el corral levantado en un rincón. Al fondo de la estancia, envueltas en una piojosa manta, distinguió seis figuras. Tres de ellas eran pequeñas y yacían muy juntas. El resto reposaban algo alejadas. Una de ellas era el origen de los fuertes ronquidos. La segunda respiraba fuertemente, tosiendo de vez en cuando. La última figura, la más pequeña de todas, descansaba entre las dos más grandes.

El duende cerdo se acercó a ellas, espada en mano. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en las dos figuras mayores. Con pericia, puso una asquerosa mano en la boca del primero y le cortó el cuello antes de que tuviera tiempo de despertar. Repitió el gesto con la segunda figura.

Se limpió la sangre caliente que le había salpicado la cara y parte de la armadura. Se pasó la áspera lengua por los labios, chupando el líquido escarlata, y le supo dulce. Antes de proseguir, miró a las tres pequeñas figuras que seguían durmiendo apaciblemente, sin percatarse de nada. Podría matarlos a los tres en cuestión de segundos sin dificultad alguna. Simplemente tendría que retorcerles el cuello como ellos hacían con las gallinas. Un solo gesto, un crujido, y ya nunca más volverían a abrir los ojos. Qué criaturas sorprendentemente frágiles, los pequeños humanos…

La figura pequeña se agitó y gimió. El duende se inclinó sobre ella y retiró la manta. Sus ojos, más que acostumbrados a la perpetua oscuridad de su morada, la escrutaron de arriba abajo. No era lo que buscaban, desde luego. Éste era varón. Con un gruñido, agarró a la criatura de los tobillos y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Acto seguido, simplemente la dejó caer.

Los tres niños despertaron al oír el golpe. En la oscuridad, gritaron. Los miraban un par de ojos amarillos, situados justo donde sus padres dormían. Los ojos parpadearon y les llegó el ruido de un gruñido de cerdo.

El duende temió que los gritos alertaran a los habitantes. Corrió hacia los niños e hizo entrechocar las cabezas con todas sus fuerzas. Los cuerpos se desplomaron sobre el suelo, chorreando sangre.

El duende salió de la choza con la decepción escrita en el rostro. Se acercó a su segundo al mando. Tenía que aclarar algo antes de dar la orden.

-Acabad con todos, pero traedme a sus cachorros. El Ama me ordenó mantenerla con vida.

El duende pájaro emitió un pequeño graznido a modo de risa. Acto seguido, dio una voz.

Se desató el pánico en la aldea. Los duendes irrumpieron en las casas, asesinando a los adultos a sangre fría. Unos pocos lograron llegar hasta sus instrumentos de labranza y los empuñaron a modo de armas, tratando de defenderse. Otros echaron a correr hacia el bosque, en vano.

El duende cerdo aguardó pacientemente a que terminara la carnicería, sentado al borde del pozo. Uno de sus subordinados prendió fuego a un granero e iluminó la noche. Él los vio correr, chillar y retorcerse como animales en el matadero. Poco menos de una hora después, los duendes le trajeron el botín. Él los escrutó con sus ojillos amarillos.

Eran siete, todos ellos no mayores de dos años. Lloraban, se agitaban y gimoteaban, haciendo ruidos molestos que le taladraban el cerebro. Él se apresuró a reconocerlos.

El Ama le había descrito cuidadosamente el aspecto de su presa, y él no podía permitirse fallar. Descartó rápidamente a los varones. Quedaron tres niñas, dos de ellas con los rasgos físicos de la presa. El duende cerdo se inclinó sobre ellas y las olfateó.

El olor. Aquella inconfundible esencia que sólo la magia podía dejar. La marca de haber sido tocado por un ser poderoso. Si su presa se encontraba allí, su olor sería inconfundible.

Mas sólo captó aquel insufrible olor a recién nacido y a suciedad. Crías normales y corrientes era lo que tenía ante sí. Ninguna de ellas había sido tocada por el poder. Decepcionado, las descartó.

-Volvemos a la Montaña –ordenó, echando a andar hacia el bosque.

Los demás le siguieron, apresurados. Los soldados del rey descubrirían su obra a la mañana, y ellos querían asegurarse estar lejos de allí para cuando soltasen a los perros de presa.

Habían fallado su misión, de nuevo. El Ama se pondría furiosa, los castigaría sin piedad. Mientras azuzaba sus pequeñas patas, el duende cerdo se refugiaba en la esperanza de que, aún con todo, era demasiado pronto para afirmar una derrota.

Todavía quedaban dieciséis años de cacería. Más pronto que tarde, la presa caería en las garras de su Ama.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola holita, gentecilla! Siento la sangría, pero qué se le va a hacer, me gusta la sangre XDDD. Quizá tarde algo en actualizar esta historia, pero no voy a dejarla a medio hacer. Pero por lo pronto, servidora se va de fiestuki y a soplar velas. Bye por el momento ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Un rayo de sol primaveral atravesó el cristal de la ventana y penetró de lleno en la pequeña estancia, iluminando parte de las estanterías repletas de gruesos volúmenes y de carpetas llenas de archivos. Alumbró el abarrotado escritorio del centro de la sala, rebosante de pergaminos, plumas, botes de tinta y barras de cera para hacer sellos. Una dorada bandeja descansaba en una esquina, y sobre ella un plato de comida fría, una copa y una botella de buen vino sin descorchar. La luz dio de lleno en la cara de un hombre que, con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos cruzados, dormía.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces al sentir la luz. Se incorporó, bostezando y paladeando con la lengua seca. Estiró pesadamente los brazos. Al ver la bandeja, soltó una maldición, notando el rugido de las tripas vacías. Más tarde ordenaría que la comida fría se la sirvieran a los perros, aunque le incomodara tal desperdicio de carne.

Echó un vistazo a una pequeña pintura de madera que un embajador le regalara meses ha, que desde entonces descansaba siempre junto a él. Estaba hecho a la usanza del arte de ultramar, tan al este que, siempre que él pensaba en aquella vasta tierra, imaginaba el fin del mundo. Estaba hecha en madera y, pintada sobre ella, la pequeña imagen de un rey en su trono. Él nunca le dio demasiada importancia la figura, ya que cuando lo veía rememoraba las palabras que, en broma, había mascullado su mujer: que parecía un enfermo de peste, consumido por su propio mal, con los ojos tan grandes, penetrantes y profundos que le había otorgado el pintor.

No, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo su retrato, sino las figuras que aparecían junto al trono del rey. Una mujer, bella y de sereno rostro, que sostenía en sus brazos a un niño pequeño envuelto en un manto púrpura, el color de los emperadores. Los ojos de la mujer, según con el ánimo en que contemplara la imagen, observaban al pequeño, al soberano, o a los dos a la vez.

Acercó la mano a la pintura, posando suavemente el índice sobre la mujer. Recorrió su cara, su pecho y su cintura. Luego pareció acariciar la cabecita del niño.

-Te echo de menos –murmuró.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella fuera? No lo sabía, no lo recordaba; él simplemente se limitaba a observar los días, pasando uno tras otro, refugiado en su despacho, encontrando (o creyendo encontrar) consuelo en el trabajo, que paradójicamente había pasado súbitamente de ser una pesada carga a convertirse en su vía de escape.

Recordaba lejanos aquellos días en los que la felicidad penetró por última vez en los recios y viejos muros de la fortaleza. Días de risas y jolgorio, donde él se había sentido el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del vasto mundo. Ahora, todo le parecía tan vago, tan distante…como un sueño.

Si al menos no hubiera hecho aquella maldita promesa, si no hubiese permitido que el origen de tamaña dicha les hubiese sido arrebatado, el fantasma, el último resquicio del espíritu de aquellos días, todavía estaría presente. La alegría sería una mentira, mas qué mentira, si lograba mantener libre de toda preocupación a un ser completamente inocente. Ella sería feliz, creciendo en su ambiente, con los suyos. Todavía, y aún con la pesada carga de arrastrar día a día el embuste, podría arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios, al igual que siempre lograba su madre.

Alargó la mano, descorchó la botella y se llenó la copa prácticamente hasta el borde. La apuró de un trago.

No, por el Creador; no podía permitirse pensar aquello. Aquellos días estaban lejos; la decisión, tomada. Por mucho que le doliera, permanecía la máxima de que un rey ha de mantenerse firme ante una promesa. Sin embargo, la dichosa promesa estaba acabando con su matrimonio. La mujer del retrato parecía observar al rey.

-Te echo de menos –repitió, sosteniendo la copa por los bordes, haciéndola girar lentamente, como un péndulo-. Por favor, vuelve.

"_No puedo seguir aquí. Necesito salir, viajar, que me dé el aire. Necesito volver a Lisieux", _fue la muda respuesta, surgida a partir de un recuerdo. Él rememoró la figura solitaria y melancólica pegada a una rica cuna labrada, con un dosel de seda azul. Recordó los sollozos en la oscuridad de la noche, las miradas vacías de vida y ánimo.

"_Será por poco tiempo",_ declaró el mismo día de su partida, observando el equipaje hecho a toda prisa. Acto seguido había posado las esmeraldas de su rostro en él, que permanecía ceñudo. Había hablado, no sólo hacia él, sino que también trataba de convencerse a ella misma. En un alarde de condescendencia había tratado de convencerse de que, al fin y al cabo, su reacción era lógica. ¿Qué bien la había supuesto convertirse en su esposa, en dejar su hogar por una nación completamente distinta a la suya? Necesitaba volver a terreno conocido, con aquellos que realmente sabrían como confortarla.

Volvió a posar la vista en la figura del bebé. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Crecía bien? ¿Estaba sana? Estas y mil y un interrogantes más le carcomían día tras día el cerebro, golpeándole como si de martillazos se tratasen.

Ansiaba volver a verlas, a las dos. Quería formar una familia de nuevo. Anhelaba ver crecer a su hija y volver a ver la felicidad irradiando el rostro de su esposa.

Suspiró, pensando qué hora sería. Trató inútilmente de poner orden al escritorio y, mientras echaba rápidos vistazos a las vitelas, se decía a sí mismo que no podía permitirse acumular despachos ni dejar trabajo atrasado. Apiló los pergaminos en una pequeña montaña, cogió uno al azar y empezó a leer.

Bostezó mientras repasaba el último informe financiero sobre el tesoro real, redactado con la pomposa y rebuscada prosa de su tesorero. Tras tres frases, pasó a la tabla de cuentas y comprobó que eran las correctas. Acto seguido prendió una vela, cogió la barrita de cera, dejó que se derritiera con el calor y vertió unas gotas sobre el pergamino, al final del informe. Luego estampó en ella su sello.

Levantó la cabeza al oír golpes en la puerta. La voz de su consejero, grave y clara, pidió desde el otro lado permiso para entrar. Él lo concedió.

El hombre se quedó plantado en el umbral, observando con disgusto el plato sin tocar del escritorio. El rey, mientras tanto, leía despachos. Pronto llegaría el ocaso y se encenderían las velas y antorchas, rutina que últimamente él ignoraba por completo. A veces, desde la marcha de su mujer, permanecía noches enteras en vela, encerrado entre papeles, con la única luz de un candelabro. Si perseveraba con tal costumbre, le dijo infructuosamente su médico, más pronto que tarde se quedaría ciego.

-Mi señor…-aventuró el hombre, dando un paso.

Él levantó la vista de la mesa con gesto distraído, esbozando una sonrisa que denotaba su profundo agotamiento.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó, señalando la bandeja-. Me quedé dormido antes de probar siquiera la comida. Ordenad que la retiren, y por favor, al salir preguntad al cocinero si falta mucho para la cena.

El consejero quiso suspirar de pura resignación, pues hacía ya dos días que el soberano no se presentaba durante la hora de la cena. Entrelazó los dedos, pensativo, pensando en el motivo de haber interrumpido al rey. Y, en lo peor de todo, en cómo abordarlo.

-Lo haré, señor –respondió, asomándose acto seguido al otro lado de la puerta. A la velocidad del rayo apareció un paje que se apresuró a retirar la bandeja. Él se quedó, como un silencioso guardián, aguardando cerca de la puerta. Stefan se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.

-¿Qué queréis decirme?

-¿Señor? –balbuceó el hombre, sintiéndose pillado.

-Que cuál es la mala noticia que os cuesta tanto notificarme.

El consejero carraspeó, incómodo, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia su señor. Mientras tanto, Stefan cogió otro pergamino del montón.

-Mi señor… –comenzó, mesándose nerviosamente la barba-. No es fácil…

-Soltadlo de una vez –saltó el rey, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El consejero asintió.

-Ha habido una incursión. En una aldea al norte, cerca de la ciudad.

El soberano giró súbitamente la cabeza hacia el funcionario, entreabriendo la boca de puro desconcierto. Lo cierto era que, meditó el consejero, nadie se esperaba un nuevo ataque. Ahora lo que todos esperaban era que el rey descargase su justicia sobre los culpables.

-¿Cuántos van? –inquirió, apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

-Con este nueve, señor. Era una aldea pequeña, sin defensas. Al parecer, no hay supervivientes.

Por toda respuesta, Stefan volvió a alargar la mano hacia la botella y la copa, que el paje se había olvidado de retirar. Se sirvió de nuevo y bebió.

"Nueve ataques, Dios Santo…"

-Hay algo más, majestad –continuó pesadamente-. La patrulla que reconoció el terreno declaró que habían llevado a los niños pequeños a la plaza y que los ejecutaron allí mismo.

"La está buscando", quiso mascullar el rey.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, evitando mirar al funcionario, cuyo tono de voz, aunque neutral a primera vista, denotaba un profundo disgusto y reproche. Stefan cerró los ojos.

-Mi señor, lamento decirlo pero la violencia de estas criaturas va en aumento. La lista de muertos de menos de dos años ha superado la treintena, y la violencia mostrada va mucho más allá de cualquier grado de crueldad humana.

Stefan no contestó, mas su mirada se ensombreció.

-Ya me encargué de enviar patrullas para dar caza a estas bestias –dijo, observando a su señor asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-Es…-farfulló. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-. Habéis actuado bien. Ne-necesito estar solo.

El consejero dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó los labios. Inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, salió y cerró la puerta, volviendo a dejarle solo con sus papeles. Entonces, sólo entonces, se derrumbó.

Mientras se desplomaba sobre el escritorio, pensaba en la infructuosa lucha mantenida años atrás con tales bestias, en la cantidad de buenos hombres perdidos y en los que todavía habrían de morir. Acto seguido, su mente se centró en el número de muertos.

-Treinta niños…-susurró, tapándose los ojos con las manos-. Dios Mío…

Era su culpa. Si no hubiese permitido que le arrebataran a la niña, esa treintena de bebés, junto a sus familias, todavía vivirían. Aurora apenas casi contaba un año de vida, ¡y ya cargaba a su pequeña espalda con la muerte, con centenares de muertes, todo por su causa!

Volvió a dar un trago. Desde el nacimiento de su hija había procurado beber menos, moderarse, y hasta el día de la desaparición de Aurora, apenas probaba el vino. Sin embargo, ahora era capaz de beberse él solo una botella entera; a veces en compañía de su mujer.

La mujer de la pintura continuaba mirando al rey. El bebé, en cambio, mantenía la mirada fija al frente. El pintor, en lugar de pintarrajear los negros pozos que son los ojos bizantinos, había plasmado el color original del iris de cada miembro de la familia. Tanto el rey como el bebé compartían los mismos ojos pintados con tinta de lapislázuli, profundos y penetrantes. Él giró la cabeza para no mirar a la criatura.

-No me mires –imploró, sintiéndose derrotado, sin poder soportar el reflejo de su propia mirada clavado en él-. Por favor…

Si pudiera volver a traerlas de vuelta junto a él, si volvían a ser una familia…Daría su reino a cambio de que cesara el baño de sangre. Daría su vida a cambio de traer de vuelta su felicidad . Parpadeó.

¿Qué hora sería? La luz solar empezaba a languidecer. Cerró los ojos y, a pesar del poco rato que llevaba despierto, volvió a dormirse.

En su sueño se vio atravesando un bosque, con árboles de ramas desnudas y amenazantes. Miró al cielo, que permanecía rojo como la sangre. Mientras andaba, las ramas se le enredaban y le arañaban por todas partes: la cara, el pelo, los brazos y las piernas, el torso…

Mas a él no le importaban los arañazos. Lo que quería, lo único que deseaba, era atravesar la maraña lo antes posible, pues sabía que al otro lado le esperaba su familia. Echó a correr, apartando las ramas con ambas manos. Jadeaba y se sentía exhausto.

De repente, el bosque terminó. El paisaje cambió de forma abrupta, trasportándolo a una sala que él reconoció como la capilla de su castillo.

Frente al altar, y rodeado de cuatro cirios, yacía un ataúd abierto. Junto al objeto, una mujer parecía aguardar algo. Estaba de espaldas a él, y sin embargo la reconoció enseguida. Se precipitó junto a ella. Antes de mirarla a la cara, echó un vistazo a la caja. No había nada dentro.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir? –inquirió de pronto la mujer, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él quiso disculparse, argumentar una respuesta, pero no consiguió articular una palabra. Se apoyó contra el ataúd.

-Ella está muerta, ¿verdad? –acabó por farfullar.

- ¿Te gustaría verla?

Entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar, la mujer se abalanzó sobre él y le empujó dentro. Él cayó y, en vez de chocarse contra la dura madera, siguió cayendo, perdiéndose en la negrura.

-¡Fue culpa tuya! –Oyó gritar a su esposa, que se asomaba por el hueco del ataúd-. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Por qué dejaste que me la arrebataran?

Él alzó una mano hacia aquel último resquicio de luz, mientras la oscuridad seguía engulléndole. Gritó.

Despertó incorporándose de un brinco, sudando por todos los poros de su cuerpo y jadeando igual que tras una mañana de ejercicio. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Tiritó.

Se giró hacia la ventana y descubrió que estaba amaneciendo. Se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse en círculos por la estancia a oscuras, tratando de olvidar su pesadilla. Pero las imágenes pugnaban por no salir de su cabeza. Éstas y todas los pensamientos de la tarde le revolvían el cerebro.

En la oscuridad, tomó una decisión. Consiguió prender una de las gastadas velas del candelabro, agarró un pergamino, pluma y tinta y empezó a escribir a toda prisa. Al finalizar, dobló la vitela, estampó su sello y se la metió entre los pliegues de la túnica. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Un paje joven dormitaba sentado en el suelo del corredor, el mismo que había retirado su bandeja. Stefan se puso en cuclillas junto a él y le arreó un par de bandazos. El paje meneó la cabeza y parpadeó, somnoliento.

Incluso en la oscuridad distinguió la figura de su rey. Se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo, firme como un palo. Stefan le tendió el pergamino.

-Necesito que me ayudes –empezó-. Ve a las caballerizas y ensilla uno de mis caballos, uno rápido, y déjalo en la puerta de los siervos. Luego quiero que vayas a la alcoba de lord Lear, el hombre que ayer habló conmigo, y le entregues discretamente este mensaje. ¿Lo has entendido?

El paje asintió quedamente con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Stefan no esperó a perderle de vista, sino que se dirigió a sus aposentos dando zancadas. Sacó una alforja y metió en ella un par de capas vastas, sin decorar, junto a una camisa. Sacó de su arcón su traje de caza, el traje más sencillo que tenía, y se lo puso a toda prisa. Se anudó al cinturón su daga y una bolsa repleta de monedas. Bajó apresuradamente a las cocinas y agarró un pan que había sobrado de la cena y varios trozos de embutido.

Salió al patio y lo atravesó pegándose al muro, ocultándose de los guardias. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los siervos, se encontró a uno de sus veloces caballos de carrera amarrado junto al portón, que estaba abierto, sin guardias. Mientras se alejaba a galope tendido de la fortaleza, Stefan se permitió sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

Las tres mujeres estaban reunidas a torno a la mesa, con gesto somnoliento. Flora estaba sentada haciendo frente a sus hermanas, ojeando su lista de tareas. Primavera se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a su hermana, porque sabía que, si Flora empezaba otra vez a pincharla con las tareas de la casa, volverían a discutir.

Fauna, por su parte, no quitaba el ojo de la cuna puesta junto a ella. La pequeña princesa dormitaba dentro, con el puñito junto a la frente. Mientras la contemplaba, Fauna decidió que tendría que despertarla para darle el desayuno.

-Alguien tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar carne y pescado –empezó Primavera, señalando a Flora con la mirada. Ésta frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea seguro –respondió.

Primavera soltó una risotada, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rose abriera súbitamente los ojos, alarmada. Fauna la cogió en brazos y se alejó para prepararle la papilla.

-¿Exactamente qué tendría de sospechoso ver a una mujer comprando en el mercado? Además, ¿qué vamos a comer, si no?

-Podríamos pescar –aventuró Fauna mientras hacía carantoñas a la cría.

Primavera saltó con una agria respuesta que provocó la primera discusión del día con Flora. Fauna, de espaldas a las dos, se limitó a dedicar una sonrisa cómplice a Rose, a la que sentó en una encimera mientras ella le preparaba el desayuno. Mientras ella se manejaba, Rose cogió un par de cucharas y empezó a jugar haciéndolas chocar, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo la acalorada discusión entre sus tías. A veces se quedaba mirándolas discutir, con una sonrisa en la cara. Veía las riñas como uno más de los juegos que sus tías empleaban para hacerla reír.

Desvió la mirada y la concentró en sus tías.

-¡Ji! –rió, tirando una cuchara al suelo.

Flora y Primavera dejaron de gritar y se giraron hacia la niña, que agitaba los brazos, divertida. Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos para luego esbozar sendas sonrisas. Primavera se adelantó y recogió la cuchara del suelo.

-Se ríe de vosotras –les riñó Fauna-. Y razón no le falta.

-Pronto cumplirá un año, y eso no pasa todos los días. Deberíamos organizar algo.

Fauna volvió a cogerla en brazos y a dejarla sobre la mesa. Al ver el plato, Rose abrió la boquita de par en par. Fauna removió la papilla y alargó la cuchara hacia el bebé. Iba a metérsela en la boca cuando, de pronto se detuvo. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, lo mismo que sus hermanas. Rose, por su parte, se quedó mirando el desayuno, extrañada.

Cascos, cascos de caballo resonando no muy lejos de la casa.

-¿Lo habéis oído? –preguntó Fauna.

-Si no fuera imposible, diría que alguien viene hacia aquí…

Las tres se quedaron escuchando en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana, conteniendo un brinco cuando una figura pasó a la velocidad del rayo y empezó a aporrear la puerta. Flora se adelantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Agarró el picaporte.

-¿Quién llama tan temprano? –inquirió, empleando todas sus fuerzas para que no le temblase la voz.

El extraño dejó de golpear y se quedó en silencio. Primavera avanzó de puntillas hacia la ventana mientras que Fauna se arrimaba cada vez más a Rose.

La niña se vio contagiada por el miedo de sus tías. Había dejado de mirar el plato y tenía la vista clavada en la puerta. Sus tías estaban asustadas por lo que había afuera, y aquello sólo podía significar que lo que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta quería hacerlas daño. Hizo un puchero.

-Por favor, abridme –resonó la voz del extraño, que a Rose le pareció muy grave, muy distinta a las voces cantarinas de sus tías.

Al oírle, las hadas intercambiaron una mirada repleta de inquietud. Flora suspiró amargamente. Todas habían reconocido la voz, y lo único que podían hacer era abrir la puerta y dejarle entrar. El hada ya se había figurado que podría suceder una escena similar; sin embargo, no imaginaba que fuera a sucederse tan pronto. Esperaba la irrupción durante el cumpleaños de la niña, cuando el pesar de los padres se acrecentara en aquel primer aniversario de la pérdida, el primer recordatorio de una cuenta atrás que parecía no tener fin.

Hizo un gesto de resignación a sus hermanas y abrió la puerta. Stefan entró dando tumbos, escudriñando la habitación con ojos de halcón. Cuando vio a la niña, se detuvo en seco, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. Rose se quedó mirándole fijamente a pesar del miedo que tenía. Flora advirtió que su esposa no lo acompañaba, razón que le otorgó una chispa de esperanza. Se ella no se encontraba allí, seguramente desconocía la intención de su marido y, en caso contrario, muy probablemente la desaprobara.

-Debo confesar que no esperaba veros tan pronto, majestad –dijo Flora. Él, haciendo caso omiso, se acercó a la cría a paso vacilante. Hizo ademán de alargar la mano hacia ella.

-¡Señor, teníamos un trato! –saltó Primavera, interponiéndose entre él y el bebé. Fauna la cogió en brazos.

La expresión en el rostro del rey cambió de súbito. Sus ojos dejaban ver su frustración, su ira contenida. Primavera, lejos de inmutarse, continuó plantándole cara. Flora se acercó al monarca, con ánimo conciliador. Quizá, pensó, si conseguía hacer que se calmara y se fuera…

-Por favor, señor…-empezó.

-He venido a buscar a mi hija –siseó él-. Tiene que crecer con su familia, con su madre y conmigo. Tenéis mi eterno agradecimiento por haberos encargado de ella, pero esta pantomima ya ha durado demasiado.

Dio un par de pasos mientras sus ojos buscaban los de Fauna. Cuando habló, su voz sonó sorprendentemente serena. No pareció una orden sino más bien una petición.

-Entregadme a Aurora.

Trató de volver a avanzar hacia el bebé, pero Primavera se lo impidió de un empellón. Flora, por su parte, buscaba desesperadamente un argumento que pudiera convencerlo, que lo hiciera retractarse.

-Ella es feliz aquí, majestad. Vos mismo la enviasteis a este lugar para protegerla.

-Un error que no volveré a cometer en lo que me resta de vida –acto seguido añadió, más imperioso-. Devolvedme a mi hija.

- Le disteis la oportunidad de vivir y crecer como una niña, no se la arrebatéis ahora.

-Crecerá muy bien en su verdadero hogar, con su madre que la quiere.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no podían permitírselo. Flora decidió recurrir a la última baza que le quedaba.

-¿Y qué opina vuestra esposa de todo esto? ¿Está de acuerdo?

Stefan se detuvo y el hada suspiró, visiblemente aliviada. Se le acercó un poco más. Sin embargo, él se apartó.

-¿No vais a dármela por las buenas? –siseó.

Primavera abrió la boca para articular una rotunda respuesta que nunca llegó. Stefan la agarró del hombro y la empujó con tal fuerza que la hizo precipitarse al suelo. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Fauna, que apretó a la niña contra sí.

Rose estaba tan asustada como nunca lo había estado en su corta vida. Se quedó inmóvil entre los brazos de su tía, temblando de puro terror mientras veía a aquel extraño hacer daño a su tía Primavera y abalanzarse sobre ellas. Cuando sintió las ásperas manos del extraño ciñendo su cuerpecillo empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto su tía como ella querían zafarse de aquellas manos, pero el extraño era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Fauna.

Stefan dio un tirón, fuerte pero poniendo todo su empeño en no herir a su hija. Cuando el hada aflojó por fin los brazos para no hacer daño a la niña, cogió al bebé y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, dispuesto a no soltarla. Aurora lloraba con tal fuerza que su llanto no parecía salir de sus pequeños pulmones.

Jadeando, se precipitó sobre la puerta y corrió hacia su caballo, que aguardaba junto al arroyo que pasaba junto a la casa. Montó y picó espuelas sin mirar en ningún momento atrás, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de las tres mujeres que habían criado a su hija durante los últimos meses. Condujo al animal hacia el camino real, sin detenerse en ningún momento. El caballo no dejaba de resoplar y la niña seguía llorando, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Sólo se detuvo al llegar más allá de la linde del bosque. Desmontó, seguro de que las tres mujeres no le habían seguido. Su montura, que echaba espumarajos por la boca, estaba prácticamente reventada. Decidió dar al pobre animal unos momentos para descansar.

Se sentó al borde del camino. Aurora seguía llorando, aunque había dejado de revolverse. Antes de hacer nada, él la examinó, buscando los rasgos perfectamente memorizados de aquel bebé recién nacido en aquel otro ya crecido. Reconoció en su carita los rasgos de su madre. Una tupida mata de rizos rubios había sustituido a la pelusilla que antaño cubriera su cabeza. Sus ojos parecían tintados con la misma tinta lapislázuli del icono de su escritorio.

-Y vive Dios que tienes buenos pulmones, pequeña –apuntó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

No le sorprendió que llorara. La última vez que la había visto era una recién nacida que dormitaba la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, se sintió abrumado al comprender que seguramente no sólo lo habría olvidado a él, sino también a su esposa. Su única hija había olvidado a sus propios padres.

-¿No me recuerdas? –balbuceó, acariciando el sonrosado moflete.

Trató de calmarla, pero la niña berreó con más fuerza. La arrulló, hizo muecas y mohines, como solía hacer antaño para hacerla reír, completamente en vano. Como último recurso, dejó a la niña recostada sobre su pecho y entrelazó las manos de tal forma que su sombra se asemejara a un águila en pleno vuelo.

-Mira, Aurora, un pajarito –gritó, agitando las manos.

Al principio, la niña no hizo ningún caso. Sin embargo, al poco rato se giró para ver las figuras. Hacía ya tiempo que de sus ojos no brotaban lágrimas, sino que berreaba de puro terror. Al ver las sombras, las figuras que cambiaban y se movían como por arte de magia, fue apaciguando los gritos conforme disminuía su miedo. Al verla calmada, Stefan sonrió.

-¿Te gustan? –preguntó, como si el bebé pudiera contestarle-. Cuando crezcas un poco te enseñaré a hacerlas. Es más fácil de lo que parece.

De niño había sido bastante bueno con las sombras chinescas. La inmensa mayoría de los críos se solían hacer un lío con las figuras más complicadas; él, sin embargo, era capaz de gesticular y formar figuras prácticamente a la primera. Incluso podía jugar con las mangas de la túnica para crear sombras más complicadas.

Aurora soltó un ruidito que le hizo alarmarse. Le limpió las lágrimas y los mocos de la cara, sacó su pañuelo y la sonó la nariz. Tenía la corazonada de que la niña no habría probado bocado desde el día anterior. Sin embargo, la aldea y el monasterio más cercanos se hallaban a varias horas de viaje. Para colmo, la norma de los monasterios establecía una comida al día para los viajeros que se hospedaban allí. No podía volver a su castillo, aunque quedara notablemente más cerca. No le quedaba otra que esperar a la noche y continuar su camino.

Quizás, si la niña se durmiera, aguantaría mejor el hambre. Recordó que, cuando la niña era más pequeña, Fleur tenía que despertarla a menudo cuando llegaba su hora de comer. Esperaba que todavía le quedara algo de aquella costumbre.

Llamó al caballo, montó y reemprendió la marcha mientras se esforzaba por acordarse de las nanas que le cantaba Fleur. Ella apenas conocía canciones de cuna nativas de Glenhaven y solía cantar a Aurora en francés, su lengua natal. En privado, siempre solía hablarle a la niña en francés.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo te hablaba tu madre? –preguntó, volviéndose a la pequeña. Ésta parpadeó y le miró con expresión interrogante-. Solías reírte, porque todo el mundo te hablaba en inglés y ella usaba otra lengua. Imagino que cada palabra te parecería un ruido raro.

Un ruido raro, sí, pero cargado de significado. Siempre había creído que los niños, por pequeños que fueran, podían captar el sentimiento de las palabras, algo que a veces resultaba mucho más importante que el significado en sí.

-No tendría que haber perdido los estribos antes. Seguro que pensaste que era un ogro.

Aurora empezó a chupetearse los nudillos mientras su padre buscaba dentro de su repertorio alguna canción apropiada para que se durmiera. Hasta el nacimiento de Aurora nunca había prestado atención a las canciones de cuna dado que las consideraba algo propio de las madres. Sin embargo, solía quedarse embobado viendo a su mujer acunar a la nena mientras cantaba.

-No soy bueno en esto –dijo, más para sí mismo que para la cría. Alargó la mano libre hacia la alforja y sacó una de sus capas, con la que envolvió a la niña-. Tu madre sabe mucho más que yo. Cuando la encontremos, ella te cantará todo lo que quieras. ¿Recuerdas su voz?

-Da –balbuceó la pequeña antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca.

-Todavía tenemos varias horas antes de poder descansar.

Recordó una estrofa de una de las canciones. Una estrofa, nada más. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

-_La luna brilla, el viento se ha calmado_ -cantó-. _Con suave mano se mece tu cuna. Mi pequeña, cierra los ojos. Sueña, sueña; sueña dulces sueños._

Necesitó repetir la nana varias veces para que, por fin, Aurora cerrase los ojitos, mecida por el paso el caballo y agotada por la llorera. Cuando se durmió, Stefan le plantó un beso en la frente. Acto seguido azuzó al caballo para que aumentara el ritmo.

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides –susurró junto a su oreja-. Te protegeré pase lo que pase.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora berreaba de hambre con todas sus fuerzas cuando alcanzaron el monasterio. Todavía quedaba bastante para la puesta de sol, y aun con todo las inmediaciones del recinto estaban atestadas de viajeros aguardando la apertura de la puerta.

Se trataba de un grupo variopinto: penitentes, peregrinos, artesanos itinerantes y frailes, todos agrupados en torno a las puertas. Nada más verlos, Stefan buscó, casi con desesperación, a los grupos de familias, suspirando aliviado al encontrar a varias mujeres que llevaban en brazos a niños de pecho. Se apeó del caballo y, sujetando a la pequeña Aurora con una mano y las riendas con la otra, se les acercó.

Las mujeres parecieron sorprendidas con su presencia. De haber tenido una mano libre Stefan se habría quitado el sombrero ante ellas, como hubiera hecho al presentarse ante mujeres de la nobleza.

-Disculpad las molestias, señoras –empezó, cortés-. Mi hija tiene hambre y yo no tengo nada con qué alimentarla. Si alguna de vosotras nos hiciera el inmenso favor de calmar su estómago, yo quedaría inmensamente agradecido. Además –añadió como último recurso-, puedo pagar.

Antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera, una de las mujeres alargó los brazos para coger a la niña. Él se la tendió.

Las mujeres se quedaron observando a la nena mientras su compañera la mecía cariñosamente antes de sacarse el pecho. Stefan sacó su bolsa, dispuesto a pagar, pero la mujer le detuvo con un gesto.

-Guardaos vuestro dinero. El instinto maternal es algo que el dinero no puede comprar –dijo, tajante. Sin ningún pudor, se abrió la blusa y empezó a darla de mamar. Stefan la miró completamente sorprendido. Fleur se moriría de vergüenza de haberse visto obligada a mostrar el pecho en público.

-Pobrecilla…-se lamentó una de las mujeres. Acto seguido, olfateó el aire y arrugó la nariz-. ¿Tenéis pañales?

Stefan se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de taparse la nariz. Entonces las mujeres sacaron de sus alforjas varios de ellos, hasta hacer un total de seis y, una vez Aurora hubo terminado de mamar, la cambiaron.

El rey, agradecido, guardó los pañales en la alforja mientras las mujeres jugueteaban con los niños. Luego se dirigió al arroyo cercano para lavar el sucio. Cuando le devolvieron a la niña, ésta reía.

-Mojad el pico de una tela en leche de cabra y que chupe, eso si no disponéis de papilla. Cuando abran la puerta, pedídsela al limosnero. No os pondrá pegas cuando vea a esta nena que es un ángel.

Dentro del monasterio parecía haber bastante ajetreo. Quedaba poco para que por fin dejaran pasar a los viajeros. Stefan sintió el rugido de sus tripas.

-Si no es demasiado personal, ¿dónde está su madre? –inquirió de pronto una de las mujeres, una señora ya de edad, demasiado mayor para estar cargando con un niño de pecho.

-Ahora ella está en Lisieux –respondió él, siendo sincero. Las otras soltaron murmullos de desaprobación.

-¿Qué clase de madre deja sola a esta criaturita? –terció una.

Aun a pesar del agradecimiento por el favor, Stefan sintió que le hervía la sangre por dentro. Las mujeres notaron su enfado, porque callaron al instante. La que había soltado la pregunta se tapaba la boca con gesto culpable.

-Puedo juraros que la madre de esta niña la ama con todo su corazón, y que tuvo que renunciar a ella por su bien. Ahora esa mujer está herida en lo más profundo de su alma. Vamos a Lisieux para sanarla.

Y, con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió del grupo. Llevó al caballo hasta la misma puerta, situándose el primero de la cola que empezaba a formarse. Cuando los monjes abrieron, le indicaron que llevara el penco a las caballerizas. Él se limitó a obedecer rápidamente para poder encontrar un hueco en la casa de huéspedes.

Tal y como se esperaba, la casa era una inmensa habitación con el suelo cubierto de esteras, sin ningún mobiliario ni chimenea para calentar a los viajeros. Cogió el cuenco de sopa que repartían nada más entrar y se acomodó en un rincón, sobre una estera no demasiado sucia.

Al dar el primer sorbo, tuvo deseos de escupir. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras tragaba que hizo reír a la pequeña. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, viendo a los demás devorar sus platos como si aquel inmundo revuelto fuera su última cena. Acabó por pasarle el cuenco a una anciana que lo observaba con penetrantes ojos negros, hundidos en un mar de arrugas.

Al poco volvieron a pasar los monjes para recoger los cuencos. Para divertir a la cría, Stefan volvió a hacer sombras chinescas. Sin embargo, la sorpresa vino cuando, ya aburrida de las sombras, Aurora se deshizo de los brazos de su padre para explorar. Se apoyó contra su pierna y, para su asombro, se puso en pie.

En un principio, Stefan no supo cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se sentía invadido por una ola de orgullo paterno que casi lo hizo levantarse de un salto y ponerse a gritar de alegría. Cogió a la niña en brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y la plantó un beso en el moflete.

-Si tu madre hubiera podido ver esto…-le susurró.

"Lo verá", pensó.

Ya apenas había luz natural. Envolvió a Aurora en la capa y se tumbó en la estera, repitiéndole la estrofa de la nana hasta que, por fin, la nena acabó por dormirse. Sólo entonces, el monarca se permitió cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>La brisa hacía silbar las hojas de los árboles e inclinarse los tallos jóvenes. Los parterres rebosaban de nuevas flores, inundando el espacio de colorido. Así, alumbrado por el sol del mediodía, el paisaje resultaba hermoso, aunque terriblemente artificial. A primera vista, el jardín, destinado al uso de la familia real, permanecía desierto.<p>

Un pastelillo cayó entre las ramas de un viejo roble y cayó al cuidado césped. Se estrelló contra las puntas de un par de delicadas zapatillas de tela fina y rodó esparciendo pequeños montoncillos de nata por las verdes hebras hasta que por fin se detuvo junto a la labrada pata de un banco de piedra. Dos gorriones sobrevolaron el jardín hasta posarse suavemente junto al dulce, al que inmediatamente empezaron a picotear.

La mujer que permanecía sentada en una de las gruesas ramas parpadeó, somnolienta, a la par que se apresuraba a sostener el pastel que sostenía en su mano. Miró el dulce del suelo y luego el de su mano.

Los acababa de sisar de las cocinas, lo mismo que cuando era cría. Sin embargo, su condición hacía estúpido que se colara a escondidas, por lo que entró con la excusa de hablar con el cocinero. Una vez allí, mientras los pinches deambulaban de un lado a otro, entre decenas de platos humeantes, aprovechó para coger esos dos pasteles de una bandeja de plata.

Un gesto estúpido e infantil. Le habría bastado con pedirlo y el propio cocinero le habría ofrecido la bandeja entera. Si alguien la había visto, seguramente estaría pensando que era una soberana estupidez.

La voz inquieta e interrogante de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el banco. La anciana estaba junto a él, observándola con una sonrisa de circunstancias. Quizá esperaba que bajara, pero la mujer no lo hizo. Se limitó a inclinarse y a juguetear distraídamente con el pastel mientras la anciana, con un suspiro, se sentaba en la losa de piedra.

-Te vi escabulléndote de las cocinas –empezó, haciendo un amago de risa-. Igual que cuando eras niña.

La mujer suspiró. Se llevó el dulce a la boca y, como antaño, lo engulló de un bocado, sin importarle lo más mínimo la falta de modales. Le supo a yeso.

-Desde que el viejo Pierre murió la comida no parece la misma –dijo, limpiándose con un pañuelo-. Este cocinero me parece más pretencioso que mañoso.

Su madre asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ella, por su parte, no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie. La dignidad de su cargo era lo único que le impedía echar a correr.

Correr. Correr hasta atravesar las fronteras del mundo que conocía, y seguir corriendo hasta acabar desfallecida, pero lejos de todo al fin y al cabo. Salir huyendo y esconder la cabeza dentro de un caparazón durante lo que le restara de vida.

-Fleur, tengo que hacerte una pregunta –dijo la anciana tras una larga pausa.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-La niña…Aurora… ¿Sigue viva?

Ella se llevó el puño a los labios, mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía que responder.

-Sí –respondió lacónicamente.

-Entonces…

-No, madre –se apresuró a responder-. Ella está bien, pero no puedo decirte más.

-Lo estás pasando muy mal, Fleur. A tu padre y a mí nos duele oírte gemir por las noches –asintió como respuesta a la mirada interrogante de su hija-. Sí, se te oye, aún a pesar de que la almohada ahogue la mayoría de los sollozos.

-De lo único que tengo certeza absoluta en cuanto a Aurora –continuó ella, como si no la hubiesen interrumpido-, es que está viva y bien cuidada. Y aún con todo puedo darme por afortunada…

La anciana la hizo un gesto para que bajara y ella, aunque a regañadientes, decidió obedecer. Bajó apoyándose en las ramas, haciendo caso omiso a los arañazos y los desgarrones en la capa y los bajos del vestido. Mientras bajaba, su madre le dedicó contínuas miradas de reproche, e incluso pareció dispuesta a mostrar abiertamente su desaprobación porque su hija ya adulta todavía se subiera a los árboles como una chiquilla. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

-No pongo en duda vuestra capacidad –le recriminó una vez ambas estuvieron frente a frente-, pero un niño tiene que crecer junto a su familia. Stefan, tú, nosotros…somos su familia y somos perfectamente capaces de protegerla.

-Yo…

-Tráela de vuelta, Fleur, antes de que todo esto acabe contigo.

Fleur le contestó mediante una mirada agria. Su madre no pretendía hacerle daño, pero aún con todo se sentía herida. La anciana lo advirtió y abrió los brazos para acogerla en su regazo. Cerró los ojos mientras su madre le acariciaba los cabellos. Los cerró porque temía acabar por desplomarse, y no podía permitirse aquello. La vida de su única hija dependía de su fortaleza.

-No puedo…-susurró-. Simplemente no puedo.

Su madre suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

-Madre…mamá…-prosiguió con la voz quebrada-. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? Me marché precisamente para no ceder, para no buscarla… ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

La anciana negó con la cabeza. Fleur, que miraba al frente, parpadeó…

Volvió a parpadear. Tres pequeñas bolas luminosas parecían revolotear sobre los setos. Se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Posiblemente se trataba de un efecto de luz.

-¿Lo has visto? –inquirió su madre, lo que disipó sus dudas. Fleur se puso en pie, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Las bolas, o los haces de luz, se fueron agrandando hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una persona. Revolotearon entre las ramas de los árboles y sobre las flores hasta situarse justo frente a ellas. Entonces, adoptaron forma humana.

-¡Majestad! –gritó Flora nada más reconocerla.

Las tres hadas enarbolaban sus varitas con todas sus fuerzas. Flora iba en cabeza, escrutando a las dos mujeres con ojos de halcón, Fauna tenía la cara desencajada de terror y Primavera lo escudriñaba todo con los ojos entornados, cautelosa, como si esperara un ataque.

Nada más verlas, Fleur se temió lo peor.

-¡Majestad, señora! –chilló Fauna, avanzando hacia ella.

La reina tragó saliva. El nudo de la garganta le impedía hablar.

-¿Qué…? –acabó por farfullar.

-Es el rey, majestad –intervino Primavera-. Se ha llevado a la niña.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue ayer, excelencia –continuó Flora-. A primera hora de la mañana. Entró en la casa hecho una furia. Habló de vos y de que la niña os necesitaba. La cogió y se la llevó.

-Hemos estado buscándoos durante todo el día de ayer, mi señora.

Fleur se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. El nudo de la garganta le impedía pronunciar todo sonido humano. Empezó a jadear mientras las hadas trataban de explicarle de forma apresurada cómo habían dado con ella.

"Dios Mío", quiso decir, pues fue lo único inteligible que pasó por su cabeza.

Stefan completamente solo, llevando en brazos a una niña a punto de cumplir el año, viajando por caminos sembrados de las aterradoras criaturas creadas por…

-Dios Mío…-murmuró.

Acto seguido echó a correr hacia el interior de la fortaleza, completamente descalza. Oía de fondo los gritos de las cuatro mujeres a las que había dejado atrás, que la llamaban con desesperación, pero no le importó. A la carrera atravesó habitaciones y corredores, evitando a criados y nobles, hasta llegar a la estancia que había sido su cuarto de adolescente.

Abrió de un empujón. La puerta rebotó contra la piedra y la golpeó en un hombro, lo que la hizo gritar. Sin molestarse en cerrarla, se dirigió a su escritorio, donde todavía guardaba sus viejos libros de texto, sus pergaminos y sus cartas. Se encontraba rebuscando, frenética, cuando entraron las cuatro mujeres a la carrera. Ella hizo caso omiso.

Todo este asunto era culpa suya. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera huido dejándole solo…

-¡Aquí está! –gritó, sacando un mapa de Lisieux. Lo extendió sobre la mesa para que pudieran verlo las demás. Señaló dos puntos de la frontera con Glenhaven-. Sólo hay dos caminos seguros para cruzar la frontera, siguiendo la cañada del norte o atravesando el paso a través de la montaña. No estoy segura, pero puede que Stefan decida cruzar por el paso, dado que es la ruta más corta.

-Enviaremos hombres de armas –le interrumpió su madre.

-¡No! –gritó Fleur, sacudiendo la mano. Luego se dirigió a su baúl y empezó a sacar sus trajes y a esparcirlos por el suelo, buscando su traje de jinete-. Nadie puede saber que Aurora va con él, y ni siquiera tú deberías saberlo.

Por fin encontró el traje y la alforja. Empezó a desvestirse a toda prisa.

-Necesitaré comida para bastantes días, y un arma…

-¡Insisto en movilizar a los soldados!

-¡¿Y crees que les escucharía? ¡Los matará antes de que el primero pueda siquiera abrir la boca! –saltó Fleur, con la cabeza metida dentro de la camisa.

Fauna hizo un gesto con la varita y la alforja se llenó de pan y frutas frescas, además de añadir una garrafa llena de agua. Flora declaró que, si ella pensaba dirigirse al paso, ellas tratarían de interceptar al rey por la cañada. Mientras tanto, Fleur sacó una daga de un cajón, se la ató al cinturón y se pasó la alforja por el hombro.

La anciana reina observaba todos estos preparativos con rostro tenso, sin articular una palabra. Mas, en cuanto Fleur se dispuso a salir, la agarró del brazo.

-¿Y piensas marcharte así? ¿Completamente sola, sin nadie que te proteja con todo lo que está pasando en las aldeas?

Las tres hadas intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, naturalmente ignorantes. Fleur bajó la cabeza, pero se apartó del agarre de su madre.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo. Stefan no escuchará a nadie más.

La mujer fue a replicar, pero Fauna se adelantó, interponiéndose entre madre e hija.

-Vuestra madre tiene razón, majestad –dijo suavemente-. Si no os es inconveniente, quisiera acompañaros en este viaje.

La reina asintió con la cabeza. Luego las cinco bajaron a las caballerizas, donde la misma Fleur se encargó de ensillar a su yegua Bonamí. Tras una sencilla despedida, Flora y Primavera se empequeñecieron y desaparecieron a la velocidad del rayo. Fauna también se encogió mediante magia y empezó a revolotear alrededor de Bonamí.

-Tu padre está reunido –dijo la reina tras un largo suspiro-. ¿Qué le diré cuando no te encuentre?

-Simplemente dile a papá que he salido a montar –respondió Fleur, picando espuelas.

Caballo y jinete desaparecieron dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. La reina se quedó clavada en el sitio, observando cómo su primogénita se perdía en el horizonte.

-_Bonne fortune_ –susurró-. Buena suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan despertó antes del alba, sobresaltado por el sonido de las campanas del monasterio. Los demás viajeros con los que compartía habitación seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta; sin embargo, los monjes ya estaban en marcha. Desde la cocina le llegó el apetitoso aroma de las hogazas recién hechas.

Se sentó en la estera con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que amaneciera y abrieran las puertas. A su lado, Aurora dormía profundamente, con el puñito apoyado contra la cabeza. Que él recordara, la niña siempre había adoptado esa posición a la hora de dormir. De hecho, recordó con una sonrisa, incluso a la hora de nacer seguía manteniendo la postura, con tanta obstinación que por poco no llegó a ser un problema.

Alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla llena de churretes, y acto seguido se apoyó contra la fría pared, aguardando al alba. Conforme se acercaba la hora, los demás huéspedes se fueron poniendo en pie, y Aurora abrió los ojos debido a la algarabía. Cuando los monjes abrieron de nuevo las puertas, casi todo el mundo estaba ya listo.

Stefan cogió a Aurora en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde los monjes repartían como desayuno las sobras del día anterior, y Stefan se asqueó con solo ver la olla humeante. Rechazó la comida todo lo cortésmente que fue capaz y se dirigió al monje que parecía comandar al grupo. Al saludarle, se quitó el sombrero e inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Os ruego me disculpéis, padre.

El monje era un hombre ya canoso, pequeño y enjuto, pero de ojos severos. Por toda respuesta le dedicó un gruñido desdeñoso, sin parase siquiera a mirarle. Stefan carraspeó y volvió a insistir hasta que el hombre reparó en él. Al echar un vistazo a su atuendo, su acritud pareció suavizarse.

-¿Sois el limosnero?

-Por supuesto –respondió quedamente el fraile.

Le escudriñó de arriba abajo, sin duda preguntándose cómo un hombre aparentemente de alta alcurnia había dormido junto a los demás viajeros en vez de solicitar personalmente la hospitalidad del abad. El rey decidió ir al grano y, por si acaso, improvisó una identidad.

-Mi nombre es Richard de Crom. No voy a aburriros con las vicisitudes de mi viaje, simplemente quisiera apelar a vuestro buen espíritu cristiano –entonces agitó los brazos para que el monje fijara su atención en la niña-. Como veis, viajamos solos, y mi hija es todavía muy pequeña.

El limosnero arrugó la nariz, pero terminó por acceder. Una vez terminó de servir el desayuno lo llevó a la cocina y ordenó al cocinero que preparara una papilla para la chiquilla. A diferencia de su compañero, el cocinero le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la niña y, mientras los pinches subían la comida al refectorio, él mismo se encargó de hacerle el desayuno a la cría. Le sirvió un cuenco lleno a rebosar y, a Stefan, una gruesa rebanada de pan con una loncha de jamón.

-Os lo agradezco –dijo el rey. Puso a la niña sobre sus rodillas y empezó a darle de comer. Cuando Aurora se tragó la primera cucharada nada más meterla en la boca, Stefan se sorprendió-. ¿Cómo una criatura tan pequeña es capaz de tragar con tanta voracidad?

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el desayuno se puso en marcha. Aurora se había acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso disfrutaba abiertamente con el caballo, riendo a carcajada limpia cuando su padre lo llevaba al galope. Stefan sonreía viéndola feliz, y más aún que pronto llegarían a la frontera.<p>

Una carreta avanzaba en dirección contraria. Al llegar a su altura, Stefan se apartó del camino para cederles el paso. La conducía un campesino con la túnica hecha jirones y aspecto derrotado. A su lado iba sentado un chico de unos nueve o diez años, que aferraba algo entre sus manos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Buenos días –saludó. El campesino alzó lentamente la cabeza y le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de mano. El chico, por su parte, ni siquiera volvió la vista-. ¿Es este el camino hacia el paso?

El campesino detuvo la carreta. Se quedó en silencio, con los ojos fijos en Aurora. Stefan reconoció en ellos el mismo pesar que lo había dominado hasta hacía escasos días. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Sí, señor. Todavía tenéis un buen trecho, pero siguiendo esta ruta pronto encontraréis una aldea. No hay monasterio, pero la posada es buena.

Stefan dio las gracias y se dispuso a marchar de nuevo, pero los ojos del campesino seguían fijos en la pequeña. Incomodado por la situación, preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

En ese momento el muchacho alzó la cabeza. Sólo unos momentos, lo justo para ver a la niña, y acto seguido volvió a bajarla.

-Se parece a Gwen.

Stefan carraspeó. Definitivamente, no tendría que haber preguntado nada. Agarró las riendas con fuerza, dando a entender su prisa.

-Lo lamento. Gracias de nuevo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió al camino y reemprendió la marcha.

Cuando llevaba una hora de viaje divisó el campanario de una iglesia seguido de una línea de tejados. Más a lo lejos el paisaje estaba lleno de campos de labranza y terreno para el ganado. El caballo estaba cansado y resoplaba con resignación, y durante unos momentos Stefan se planteó la posibilidad de hacer un alto en el pueblo y dejar descansar al pobre animal. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo más detallado, cambió de idea. No había absolutamente nadie en los campos, y las ovejas y vacas pacían a sus anchas por los terrenos vallados.

Sin embargo, el camino real atravesaba el pueblo de punta a punta y no era conveniente desviarse. Resignado, Stefan espoleó a la montura y la llevó hacia la aldea. Nada más llegar a la primera choza, el putrefacto cadáver de un duende le dio la bienvenida.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared de madera, con la cabeza atravesada por un apero de labranza. Tenía el aspecto de haber muerto hacía pocas horas, pero la peste que despedía era nauseabunda. Inmediatamente, el rey se apeó y apretó a la niña contra sí.

Desde la iglesia llegaba un triste himno. Las puertas permanecían cerradas a cal y canto. Las casas estaban intactas, pero había indicios de que alguien había penetrado en ellas por la fuerza. O eso, o sus habitantes habían tenido que salir huyendo. Algunas paredes todavía conservaban pegotes de sangre reseca y la calle principal estaba llena de trastos que obstaculizaban el camino: carros destrozados, barriles, herramientas y mobiliario tirados de cualquier manera.

Stefan tiró de las riendas para salir del pueblo lo antes posible. Apretaba a la niña con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cada palpitar de su pequeño corazón. Pasados unos momentos se agitó para liberarse un poco, y su padre la acunó. Le dedicó una mirada asustada.

-Vamos, vamos. No pasa nada –le susurró su padre, esbozando una sonrisa falsa, la más falsa que había tenido que articular en toda su vida-. Papá está contigo.

* * *

><p>Bonamí relinchó a modo de protesta a la par que clavaba los cascos en el suelo del camino. La mujer, resignada, se apeó. Cogió las riendas y trató de tirar del animal, pero éste, terco, se negaba a dar un paso.<p>

-Será mejor que nos paremos –apuntó el hada. Fleur asintió y la tendió los brazos para ayudarla a bajar de la grupa de Bonamí.

El hada había hecho desaparecer sus alas y volvía a lucir el sencillo traje verde de campesina. Las dos mujeres habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería más seguro así. Ya era suficientemente inusual ver a una mujer de buena posición viajando sola como para añadir la presencia de un hada. Desde entonces, Fauna se las había tenido que arreglar para acomodarse en la grupa de la yegua junto a Fleur, y así sería hasta que pudieran comprar una montura.

-Está reventada –añadió la reina, acariciando la crin del animal-. Mucho me temo que tendremos que dormir al raso esta noche.

El hada asintió con gesto quedo. Echó un vistazo hacia el horizonte. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para la puesta de sol, cuando se abrían las hospederías, pero con una montura al límite de sus fuerzas no llegarían a tiempo.

Se apartaron del camino y se internaron en la espesura, deteniéndose en el primer clavero que encontraron. Una vez allí, Fleur desató a Bonamí. Cuando terminó echó un vistazo al morral, haciendo una mueca al ver las escasas provisiones que quedaban. Al día siguiente tendrían que comprar o, en caso de que las monedas de su bolsa resultasen insuficientes, conseguirse su propio alimento.

-Iré a buscar leña –dijo Fauna.

-Os acompaño, excelencia.

Lo cierto era que no quería quedarse sola. Todavía mantenía muy vívidas las historias de sus mayores acerca de los peligros de aventurarse a lo desconocido. Su aya se deleitaba contándola historias sobre la brutalidad de los proscritos y las bestias nocturnas, cuentos que la hacían echarse a temblar y acurrucarse bajo la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama. Y, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en las aldeas, aquellos relatos se le antojaban cada vez más reales.

-¿Señora?

Se detuvo en seco, mirando distraídamente al hada. Fauna se había detenido, con un par de ramas en el regazo. Parecía preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estáis pálida. Quizá deberíais volver y descansar.

Fleur se apresuró a negar. Se agachó y empezó a recoger todas las ramas caídas que vio a su alrededor. Alejó aquellos pensamientos tanto como pudo y concentró su mente en la comida. Su situación tampoco era tan mala. Stefan le había enseñado a pescar haciendo una improvisada red con la túnica, y a fabricar trampas para conejos usando crines de caballo…

"Stefan", llamó mentalmente, "¿Dónde estarás ahora?"

Una vez hubieron recogido leña suficiente volvieron al clavero y se apresuraron a prender una hoguera. El sol empezaba a ponerse y el frío arreciaba. Fleur se envolvió en su capa y Fauna repartió la escasa cena. Pensativa, la reina sostuvo su parte entre las manos, una manzana, sin probarla. A su lado, el hada comía pausadamente; tranquila, como segura del éxito de su misión.

-Excelencia…

-¿Sí, majestad?

Fleur carraspeó antes de contestar, algo molesta. Tenía tan metidas aquellas estúpidas formas cortesanas en la cabeza que incluso ahora le era imposible librarse de ellas.

-No os preocupéis –la tranquilizó Fauna con una sonrisa-. Seguro que están bien.

Le costaba tragarse aquella afirmación. El día anterior había tenido que explicarle el asunto de los ataques a aldeas, si bien censurando la brutalidad y el número de muertos. Fauna se había mostrado horrorizada, mientras que Fleur estaba segura de que la marcha de Stefan era, en parte, gracias a aquella fatalidad. Sin embargo, no mencionó su cobarde huída ni tampoco el distanciamiento entre ambos.

"_Él ama a su gente"_, había dicho, _"Además, jamás de los jamases toleraría que la pequeña Aurora cargase con la responsabilidad de los ataques"._

-¿Cómo estáis tan segura?

-Es un buen padre; jamás le haría daño a la pequeña –recalcó Fauna, ensanchando su sonrisa-. De hecho, nosotras ya temíamos una escena similar a la que ocurrió hace unos días. Los dos amáis tanto a la nena que no soportáis la idea de estar separados de ella.

-Sí –respondió Fleur, apoyando la cabeza en la silla de montar. Decidió sincerarse-. Mas precisamente por ello somos egoístas. Pensando únicamente en Aurora dejé solo a mi esposo, aun cuando mi deber era el de permanecer a su lado.

Fauna suspiró, borrando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento pareció recobrar el ánimo.

-Rose ya anda, ¿sabéis? Quiero decir, Aurora –se apresuró a rectificar-. Aunque todavía apenas da unos pocos pasos. Se agarra a las patas de las sillas y se pone en pie, ella sola. En cuanto a hablar, poco le falta. Dice "tí" cuando quiere que le hagamos caso.

Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de la mujer. Fleur mantenía la boca entreabierta, como turbada, aunque un instante después se dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De veras? –preguntó, con un quiebro de voz.

-Por supuesto. En cuanto a parecidos, claramente ha salido a su madre.

Mientras hablaba, Fauna sacó el par de mantas que habían comprado hacía unos días e improvisó un lecho. Fleur, por su parte, sintió que se emocionaba.

-Lo sé –dijo, casi en un susurro-. Desde el mismo día en que nació me decían frases del estilo: "Algún día será tan hermosa como su madre", o "parece una copia de vos misma". Sin embargo, tiene los ojos de su padre, y con eso me conformo.

-Rose es encantadora. No para de reírse. Es una niña feliz.

-¿Rose?

-Perdonad, majestad. Quería decir Aurora. Flora la puso ese nombre.

La mujer soltó una risa, parte divertida y parte irónica.

-Es bonito, pero me quedo con Aurora.

La reina dejó de hablar para dejar paso a Fauna, pero el hada no contestó. Fleur parpadeó y se colocó boca arriba, mirando las estrellas.

"Rose", repitió mentalmente. "Es bonito. Sin embargo, con una planta en esta familia es más que suficiente".

Inconscientemente empezó a rememorar cada detalle del blando cuerpecillo de su hija recién nacida. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se percató de lo mucho que habría cambiado la niña durante el año que llevaba sin verla, y en lo mucho que todavía habría de cambiar todavía. Sin embargo, cuando encontraran a Stefan, podría verla y comprobar con sus propios ojos cuánto había crecido su pequeña.

De pronto, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. La mujer soltó un gemido pero Fauna, que ya dormía profundamente, no se inmutó. Sin embargo, Fleur se tapó la boca con la mano.

"Si la encuentro, si la veo de nuevo…", pensó, súbitamente asustada. "¿Seré capaz de renunciar a ella otra vez?"


	6. Chapter 6

El rey llegó a la Marca un encapotado día de domingo, justo después de la misa. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la frontera tendría que atravesar un pueblo más, aunque tan grande que más bien debería recibir el nombre de ciudad. Era día de mercado, y por consiguiente las calles estaban abarrotadas. Al soberano no le quedaba otra que atravesar la urbe para no desviarse peligrosamente del camino, por lo que entró a regañadientes, con la pequeña oteándolo todo con la curiosidad escrita en su carita.

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar bien entrada la primavera, el paso todavía permanecía cubierto de nieve. Las dos mujeres, junto a la hilera de viajeros con los que compartían destino, se las habían visto y deseado para poder atravesarlo, aun a pesar de que el señor del lugar se ocupaba personalmente de mantener despejada la ruta.<p>

En aquellos momentos descendían los últimos metros que las separaban de la frontera, agradecidas por la brisa primaveral. No muy a lo lejos divisaron los tejados de una ciudad, lo que hizo redoblar su empeño.

Bajo su capa de lana, la reina temblaba de arriba abajo. El frío de la montaña se le había metido hasta en los huesos. Estornudó.

-Señora –siseó Fauna para que los demás viandantes no pudieran oírlas- ¿Os encontráis bien?

"No, maldita sea", deseó responder con un fuerte resoplido que hiciera notar todavía más su enfado y humillación. Echó la vista atrás, hacia el imponente castillo que se alzaba cerca de la cumbre, y durante unos instantes pensó en la comodidad de hallarse en su cámara delante de un fuego recién prendido, tomando un baño caliente…

-¿Por qué tanto empeño para no parar en la fortaleza? –la interrumpió Fauna, tirando suavemente de las riendas de su burro recién comprado. La noche anterior casi se habían visto obligadas a dormir al raso, todo por la obstinada obsesión de Fleur de no entrar en la fortaleza.

-Conozco a la familia que administra estas tierras. Uno de los hijos era…-carraspeó- conocido mío.

-Ah –respondió el hada, esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Un antiguo pretendiente?

-Algo así. Pero no lo he visto desde que era una adolescente.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte. De nuevo regresaba a su segunda patria. Sin embargo, todavía no había ningún rastro de Stefan. A cada día pasado, aumentaba el temor en su corazón. ¿Y si no los encontraba? ¿Y si los asaltaban bandidos, o se encontraban con las atroces bestias de Maleficent?

-Fauna –dijo mientras volvía a montar a Bonamí. Ya no se le hacía tan extraño prescindir de las formas, ahora que se había pasado días rodeada de siervos de la más variada índole. Con todo, se seguía negando en rotundo a tutearse con el hada- ¿Creéis que mi esposo habrá tomado la ruta de la cañada?

-Imagino que, de haber llegado allí, mis hermanas nos lo harían saber. Pero no os preocupéis –la tranquilizó Fauna-, de haberles sucedido algo todo el reino estaría enterado ya.

Fleur se obligó a asentir. Entre los muchos tejados distinguió la alta torre de un campanario, por lo que en última instancia podrían acudir al edificio para pasar la noche. Sin embargo, la mujer puso toda su fe en una silenciosa oración en la que rogaba por hallar una posada. Estaba harta de tener que compartir cuarto con decenas de mugrientos desconocidos, de dormir en el duro suelo y de la asquerosa comida de los monasterios. Por primera vez en su vida, daba gracias por haber nacido aristócrata y no plebeya.

Fatigadas, se pusieron a la cola para cruzar las puertas de una muralla en construcción. Justo delante de ellas, un grupo de hombres no mucho mayores que la soberana reían socarronamente con alguna broma. Por los vivos colores que vestían y los instrumentos musicales a sus espaldas la mujer dedujo que se trataba de bardos y saltimbanquis, un ejemplo de las muchas bandas que deambulaban de pueblo en pueblo en pos de ganarse la vida.

Al llegar al umbral, Fleur suspiró aliviada al no encontrarse de cara con un alguacil presto a cobrar peaje por la entrada, y ensanchó su suspiro al encontrar una posada no muy alejada del centro, con establo para las monturas. Azuzó todo lo que pudo al hada para que se diera prisa, regateó con el dueño y dejó a Bonamí en la cuadra, junto al burro de Fauna.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto para comer algo –dijo Fauna- ¿Os apetece ir a dar una vuelta? Podemos preguntar por vuestro esposo en el mercado.

* * *

><p>Aurora alargó los brazos hacia el puesto de un buhonero. Sobre el improvisado mostrador yacían objetos de todo tipo: útiles de cocina, cuchillos, guantes y gorros para dormir. Empero, lo que más llamó la atención de la chiquilla fueron los juguetes: muñecas de trapo y armas de madera, una honda adaptada a la altura de un niño y un puñado de cintas de vivos colores que encandilaban a las niñas. Mientras sonreía de forma indulgente, Stefan compró una de color lila y la puso en las manos de la pequeña.<p>

Mas, cuando le entregó la moneda al vendedor, éste se quedó escudriñándole como extrañado. Pasados unos momentos de incomodidad, el monarca decidió preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber qué os ocurre?

-Oh, nada –se apresuró a excusarse en buhonero-. Es vuestro rostro, señor. Si no fuera imposible, diría que sois el mismo rey en persona.

Stefan sintió una fría punzada en el espinazo. Con todo, se obligó a sonreír como si se tratase de una broma.

-¿Conocéis vos al rey, acaso?

-No –respondió el hombre, alzando la moneda que Stefan le había entregado-. Pero he visto monedas. Y los artesanos de la numismática no suelen equivocarse con la efigie de un monarca.

Stefan emitió una risa forzada.

-Pues mucha ha sido la casualidad –dijo a modo de despedida.

* * *

><p>Las dos mujeres volvieron a encontrarse al grupo de saltimbanquis en la plaza, actuando. Dos acróbatas hacían las delicias de los críos dando botes y haciendo giros y piruetas imposibles, mientras que un enorme forzudo se complacía de levantar con una sola mano, a un espectador. El hombre, cogido por la solapa de la túnica, aullaba como un condenado, pero sus gritos eran más fingidos que reales. Los juglares, pos su parte, cantaban algo alejados del bullicio, arropados pos su divertido público.<p>

Hacía semanas que Fleur no escuchaba una canción, y además sentía curiosidad por conocer qué entonaba el vulgo. Ambas se acercaron al corrillo a escuchar. Uno de los juglares se puso en pie y se inclinó grandilocuentemente, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-La siguiente tonada va por nuestra familia real, Dios les guarde –anunció. Acto seguido, el grupo comenzó a entonar una melodía alegre que el público empezó a corear entusiasmado. Al parecer, debían conocerla bien.

"_Parid, bella flor de lis,_

_Que en aflicción tan extraña,_

_Si parís, parís nuestro mañana,_

_Si no parís, partid"._

Fleur se apresuró a apartarse de la multitud tan pronto como el juglar acabó la primera estrofa. Fauna la cogió por la muñeca y la llevó al otro lado de la plaza, junto a los puestos de mercaderes.

-¡Es indignante! –Saltó hecha una furia- ¿Cómo se le permite al vulgo burlarse de la realeza con tanto descaro?

-Siempre ha sido así. Incluso siendo amados, los monarcas son presas para el divertimento de la plebe.

-Aún así es una vergüenza.

Fauna la condujo hacia los escalones de la iglesia y se sentó, suspirando mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el muro. Al verla, la reina se arrepintió por haberla sometido a semejante paliza. Al parecer, a los seres sobrenaturales también les pesaban los años.

-Cuando descansemos un poco empezaremos a preguntar a los comerciantes –comentó Fauna, al parecer ajena a las turbaciones de la soberana. Fleur asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos…

-¡Ti! ¡Ti, ti, ti!

Fauna se puso en pie de un salto y se puso a otear a su alrededor. Acto seguido se volvió hacia su señora y la sacudió. Fleur abrió los ojos y se irguió, mirando en la dirección que señalaba Fauna. A varios metros de ambas, junto a un puesto, un hombre se las veía para sujetar las riendas de su montura, mientras que, con la otra, sostenía a una criatura de no más de un año. La nena tenía los bracitos extendidos hacia Fauna, riendo emocionada mientras repetía "ti" como un lorito…

-¡Stefan! –gimió Fleur.

Se lanzó a la carrera con el hada pisándole los talones. Stefan, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la mirada perdida entre los puestos, se quedó inmóvil, observando desconcertado cómo la soberana se abría paso a codazos y empujones.

-Fleur…-balbuceó.

La mujer se detuvo frente a su marido, jadeando. Durante unos instantes hizo amago de extender los brazos para coger a la cría, pero se contuvo.

-Stefan –murmuró, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

-¿Qué dem…Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió el rey. Mas acto seguido sacudió la cabeza, extendió un brazo y la envolvió con él, obligándola a apretarse junto a él. Aurora, mientras tanto, lo observaba todo como extrañada, buscando con la mirada a su querida tía. Sin embargo, Fauna se había detenido a varios metros de la pareja, y en aquel momento la envolvía la multitud-. No importa. Te traigo una cosa.

Stefan aflojó su abrazo y le tendió a la niña. La mujer, que hasta entonces había mantenido la vista fija en otra parte, se vio obligada a mirar. La niña posó en ella sus pequeños zafiros mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. Por toda respuesta, la mujer apretó los puños, se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a su marido. Le cogió la mano.

-Nos alojamos en una posada no muy lejos de aquí. Por favor, ven con nosotras.

Hizo una señal a Fauna mientras tiraba de la mano del rey. Stefan, al reconocerla, retrocedió. Aurora, sin embargo, rió encantada al reconocer de nuevo a su tía.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –rugió. Fleur tiró de su mano con más fuerza.

-Por favor, no montes un escándalo en mitad de la calle –suplicó-. Acompáñame y hablemos.

A regañadientes, el soberano decidió obedecer, preguntándose dónde demonios estarían las otras dos hadas, y si todo se trataba de una treta para pillarlo desprevenido y llevarse a la niña de nuevo. Al llegar a la posada, ella le hizo soltar las riendas con la excusa de llevar su caballo al establo.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no aprovechéis para llamar a vuestras hermanas? –siseó Stefan. Por toda respuesta, y tras mirar en derredor, el hada sacó la varita y se la tendió a la reina. Ésta se apresuró a recogerla y se la guardó bajo la túnica, agitando una mano para apagar los puntitos de luz que salieron de la punta.

-Sígueme.

La pareja pasó adentro y se atrincheró en la pequeña habitación que había alquilado la mujer. Nada más entrar, Stefan soltó su morral y lo dejó sobre el catre que ocupaba gran parte de la reducida estancia, justo al lado del de su mujer. Sentó a la niña en la parte más mullida, pegada a la pared.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Gritó Fleur-. Así no la estás protegiendo.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –Respondió Stefan, midiendo el tono de voz para no alarmar a la cría-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de niños que han muerto por esa maldita decisión, la cantidad de muertes que lleva esta pequeña a la espalda?

La mujer apretó los labios. Desvió la mirada hacia la niña.

-Lamento mucho haberte abandonado…

-No importa. Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto y no puedo culparte –el hombre se cruzó de brazos-. Seremos una familia de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no podemos. No seas egoísta y piensa en Aurora.

-Ya pienso en ella; cada día desde la mañana en que nació. ¿Sabías que ya anda? ¿Que adora el trote de un caballo? ¿Qué todavía se coloca el puño junto a la cara cuando duerme?

-Stefan…-empezó. Sin embargo, se obligó a adoptar una actitud más firme-. No puedo hacerlo.

-Bien…-siseó su marido, asintiendo furiosamente con la cabeza-. Bien…muy bien.

Se llevó una mano al sombrero y lo tiró al suelo mientras mascullaba una maldición. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Al menos podrías cogerla –la recriminó, antes de dar un portazo-. Es tu hija al fin y al cabo.

Fleur suspiró y se dejó caer en el catre, sintiéndose agotada. Aurora agitaba la cinta violeta.

-Ti. Ti, ti.

La mujer se la quedó mirando, absorta. Tal y como imaginaba, la nena casi no parecía aquel bebé recién nacido que ella conocía bien. Había crecido y los rasgos de la carita eran mucho más definidos. Sin embargo, era su niña.

-Aurora…

La niña alzó la cabecita, sorprendentemente seria. Tenía la misma penetrante mirada de Stefan clavada en ella. En su corazón, el muro que a duras penas había conseguido levantar durante el último año temblequeó peligrosamente hasta derrumbarse.

Fleur la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Oh, bebé…-gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos-. _Mon bebé…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Se acabó lo que se daba, al menos por ahora. Me voy de vacaciones dentro de una semana, así que hasta septiembre como mínimo no voy a actualizar. En fin, me despido durante unas semanas. Bye ^^_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora agitaba la cinta violeta por encima de su cabeza, distraída. Pasado un rato se le escapó de entre los deditos y fue a caer al duro suelo. La niña empezó a andar hacia el borde del catre, decidida a recuperar su juguete, pero su madre fue más rápida. Cogió a la niña en brazos, la puso de nuevo contra la pared, lejos del borde, y se apresuró a recoger la cinta. Esbozando una sonrisa, ató la cinta a la muñeca de la cría. Aurora, tras agitar las tiras sobrantes del nudo, rió.

-¿Qué podemos hacer con tu padre? –dijo, empleando el suave tono que solía usar antaño cuando se dirigía a la niña.

-Má –contestó Aurora, distraída como estaba.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –añadió la mujer con una sonrisa amarga.

De repente, la niña concentró toda su atención en ella. La escrutó de nuevo con sus penetrantes zafiros y arrugó la boquita.

-Má –repitió.

La mujer se sintió compungida. Más pronto que tarde la nena empezaría a hablar, a andar y a correr. Jugaría y llevaría la despreocupada vida de una niña, y sin embargo ella no estaría allí para verlo. Sus primeras palabras incluso serían diferentes a las de cualquier niño, desconocería el significado de "padre" y "madre" durante demasiado tiempo…

Pero, ¿por qué tendría que ser así?, se preguntó con un deje de cólera. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y, aprovechando que acaparaba la atención de la cría, dijo:

-Mamá.

Aurora ladeó la cabeza, como si fuera la primera vez que oía la palabra. Sin embargo, la mujer no se dio por vencida. Repitió la palabra de nuevo, lenta y dulcemente.

-Mamá.

-Má –respondió la cría tras una pausa-. Mamm…Mam…

Su madre sonrió y la cogió en brazos, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos, cielo, otra vez. Mamá.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Aurora, riendo divertida. Su madre, por su parte, creyó que iba a llorar de alegría y orgullo. Volvió a estrechar a la pequeña contra sí y dio una vuelta por la estancia como si ejecutara un paso de baile.

-Ojalá pudieras comprender lo mucho que te quiero –le susurró al oído-. Te juro que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

* * *

><p>Stefan bajó las escaleras dando tumbos, mascullando maldiciones. Buscó con la mirada una mesa algo alejada del bullicio, pidió algo de beber y se sentó. Mientras esperaba echó un rápido vistazo a la sala y distinguió la menuda figura de Fauna sentada al otro lado de la sala. En un arrebato de buenas maneras, el monarca dejó su asiento y fue a situarse junto al hada.<p>

-Buenas tardes, señor –saludó ella, esbozando una amable sonrisa que hizo que Stefan enrojeciera de vergüenza por su brusquedad anterior- ¿Vuestra esposa está con la pequeña?

-Sí –respondió escuetamente, tras tomar asiento frente a Fauna. Al poco, llegó una sirvienta y colocó delante de sus narices una jarra rebosante de cerveza. Antes de pagar, Stefan hizo un ademán al hada- ¿No queréis beber algo?

-Agradezco la oferta, pero no.

Fauna no dejaba de observarle, manteniendo en todo momento la sonrisa. Stefan deseó ordenarle que cesara, pero se lo impidió su propia educación. Parecía saber con exactitud qué acababa de ocurrir en la habitación, y sus ojos castaños escudriñaban al monarca como si conociera cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo y cada impulso. Sin embargo, no podía mostrarse descortés con una de las mujeres que había criado a su única hija y protegido a su esposa durante tan penoso viaje.

-Lamento mi actitud hace unas semanas –se disculpó sinceramente, y acto seguido bebió un largo trago. Se preguntó si el hada aprobaba que bebiera, pero tampoco le importó. En aquel momento, lo único que necesitaba era ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-Seguís firme a pesar de la oposición de ella –respondió el hada. Por su tono de voz, llevaba tiempo queriendo sacar el tema.

-Sé que no es culpa vuestra, pero… –gruñó el rey, alzando de nuevo la jarra, exteriorizando por fin su enfado y frustración- ¿Por qué no quiso ni mirarla, Dios? ¡Es su hija!

-Señor –aventuró el hada, haciendo una pausa para que él pudiera beber-, confundís el deseo de protección con la falta de amor. Vuestra esposa teme que, si se encariña de nuevo con la criatura, no pueda volver a dejarla marchar.

-¡Pero tiene que encariñarse! ¡Tiene que amarla! ¡Los dos podemos protegerla!

-¿Y, si la lleváis de vuelta con vos, ella dejará de matar niños en las aldeas? –inquirió suavemente el hada, hablando en un susurro. Al oírla, Stefan sintió la necesidad de dar otro trago, pues se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

-Aurora ni siquiera tiene un año. Durante el tiempo que ha estado conmigo, pude ver que es una niña feliz y alegre. Os ruego me contestéis a esto –añadió, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose hacia Fauna-. Cuando esta niña sea mayor y se entere de lo ocurrido, ¿podrá seguir siendo feliz llevando la carga que todos nosotros la hemos impuesto?

-Es fuerte y estoy segura de que sabrá comprender –terció Fauna-. Y vos sois un buen gobernante, señor, tenéis tras de vos diez años de excelentes credenciales. Podríais movilizar al ejército ante la Montaña…

-¿Creéis acaso que no lo he intentado? –respondió Stefan en tono derrotado-. Cuando ella empezó a hostigar las comarcas cercanas, cuando la gente empezó a desaparecer…Traté de hacerlo, y Fleur llegó al extremo de entrar en su fortaleza…Pero no pudimos hacer nada.

Nada más terminar, el soberano echó un vistazo a la escalera. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Fleur arriba? ¿Habría conseguido (por fin) fijarse en la niña? Y Aurora, ¿estaría tan asustada como cuando él se la llevó?

No, ni hablar, se dijo. Su esposa siempre había tenido buena mano con los críos. No podía imaginar a la pequeña asustada de la mujer que le había llevado dentro durante nueve meses. Y, no sabía por qué, recordó una vez que por casualidad pilló un par de frases sueltas de una conversación mantenida entre su madre y otra dama, en las que mencionaban el nexo que une especialmente a madres e hijas.

Y, sin embargo, Fleur parecía haber olvidado ese nexo.

-Si se me permite dar mi opinión, diré que tanto a vos como a vuestra esposa también os han impuesto una carga demasiado pesada para sobrellevarla solos.

Stefan se irguió, sobresaltado. Fauna seguía manteniendo el rostro sereno, pero la sonrisa había desaparecido. En su lugar, mantenía los ojos bajos, como si mostrara un gran pesar.

-Cuando, en lugar de apoyarse el uno en el otro, los cónyuges se separan, significa que su unión pende de un hilo. ¿No veis acaso, majestad, que es eso lo que ella busca? Quiere veros criar a la pequeña sabiendo la carga que lleva encima, quiere veros luchar para arrebataros el fruto de vuestros esfuerzos. Aurora no sería feliz viviendo en un mundo en que la felicidad sea tan etérea como el vuelo de una mariposa, tan real como una ilusión.

-¿Acaso su mundo no es ya una mentira? ¿Viviendo una vida que no es suya?

-Puede –razonó el hada, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero su mundo sería mucho más frágil si viviera en el castillo. Allí los rumores corren a la velocidad del rayo y las paredes poseen finos oídos; Aurora acabaría por hacerse preguntas tarde o temprano, cuando en la cabaña su felicidad sería plena. La vida de un campesino es humilde, al igual que sus preocupaciones y miedos –luego añadió-: Nunca se puede mantener a los hijos entre algodones. De todos modos, si la maldición se tornara inevitable, sabéis que quedaría dormida hasta que su verdadero amor la despierte.

Stefan suspiró, para acto seguido volver a beber hasta apurar la jarra del todo. Luego se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Entonces no hay esperanza –susurró.

-¿Señor? –preguntó el hada arqueando las cejas.

-Mi familia lleva siglos gobernando esta tierra. Todos los hijos paridos por mi madre murieron menos yo. Si mi familia decae, mi primo portará la corona al ser el único vestigio de mi estirpe. Gobernará este reino a su manera de rata y lo sumirá en la ruina. Los barones acabarán por alzarse contra él, lo destronarán y después lucharán entre ellos por ver quién se sienta en mi trono. Por ende, esta gente sufrirá. Luego –continuó tras una pausa-; Fleur es una buena mujer. La quise desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando llegó para casarse conmigo. Y desde el mismo día de nuestra boda ha sufrido. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que llevaba dentro a la pequeña…

Su voz se quebró. Sin embargo, Fauna, que había escuchado seria y atentamente, le azuzó.

-Por favor, señor, continuad.

El rey carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y continuó. Cuando habló, los ojos le brillaban.

-Sonreía, excelencia. Sonreía de una manera que yo no había visto jamás. Nunca en todos estos años la había visto tan feliz. Cuando la niña nació dejé que mi mujer la pusiera ese nombre porque me pareció que simbolizaba perfectamente lo que para todos significó su nacimiento: esperanza, sol tras las amargas y tortuosas horas de la noche. Decidme, excelencia, ¿qué puede quedarnos cuando la luz que ilumina a tanta gente está condenada a apagarse?

Fauna no respondió, y Stefan aprovechó para pedir otra copa. Volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, y comprobó con cierto regocijo que Fleur bajaba por fin, llevando a Aurora consigo, haciéndole mimos como cuando todavía vivía con ellos. Al localizarlos, la mujer fue casi a la carrera a sentarse junto a ellos. Cuando la camarera trajo la segunda jarra, ella aprovechó para pedir comida para la cría.

-Majestad, siempre hay esperanza –se apresuró a objetar Fauna en un susurro. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablabais? –inquirió la mujer, mirando con preocupación el sombrío rostro de su marido.

-Oh, no os preocupéis, señora –la tranquilizó el hada con una sonrisa-. De nada importante.

Ajena a sus mayores, Aurora seguía jugando distraídamente. Sin embargo, cuando vio de nuevo a su tía, dejó a un lado la cinta. Agitó los bracitos y se revolvió, gritando para llamar su atención. Su esfuerzo pareció resultar, ya que Fauna posó su mirada en ella y la dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pero sin embargo no corrió a rescatarla de los brazos de aquella extraña mujer. Ella, por su parte, tampoco parecía dispuesta a dejarla marchar. Cuando la nena empezó a agitarse, la mujer la apretó todavía más contra ella, lo que hizo que Aurora protestara. Le caía bien aquella mujer de mirada triste que parloteaba palabras raras, al igual que había terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia de la persona que la separó de sus tías. Sin embargo, allí estaba su querida tía Fauna, y por supuesto prefería su cariño al de esas dos personas.

Fleur chasqueó la lengua como gesto de enfado, pero no regañó a la niña. En su lugar sacó lo más disimuladamente posible la varita de debajo de la túnica y se la tendió a su marido por debajo de la mesa. Era un gesto ya pactado con Fauna, por lo que el hada ni siquiera se inmutó. Por su parte, Stefan cogió la varita, sorprendido por el gesto, pero sin embargo también se apresuró a meterla bajo la camisa antes de preguntar nada.

-¿A qué ha venido esto?

-Llamadlo voto de confianza. No puedo hacer nada sin mi varita, así que no podré llevarme a la niña aprovechando mi condición –dijo Fauna.

-Aunque tampoco es que tenga intención de hacerlo –terció la soberana, severa. Hubiera preferido devolverle la varita, pero el gesto estaba pactado y el hada le había hecho jurar que lo ejecutaría.

-Lleváis mucho tiempo arriba, señora –apuntó Fauna-. ¿Habéis estado dándole vueltas a algo?

Fleur asintió con la cabeza. Se giró hacia su marido pero, antes de hablar, como si tratara de sacar la fuerza necesaria de lo más profundo de su ser, suspiró.

-Volveremos a casa.

La mujer observó impasible cómo el rostro de su esposo se iluminaba. Balbució unas palabras, sonrió de oreja a oreja y la estampó un emocionado beso. Luego se levantó y fue corriendo a la barra a buscar la escudilla con la comida de Aurora. Nada más desaparecer, Fauna interrogó severamente con la mirada a la reina.

-Entonces, ¿vais a llevaros a la nena?

Fleur agitó la cabeza a modo de negativa. Cogió suavemente la manita de Aurora y le plantó un beso mientras miraba tristemente a su marido.

-He dicho que volvemos a casa, pero no que la nena vaya a volver con nosotros –murmuró.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia el hada y sacó una vara de debajo de la túnica. La vara lanzó un par de chispas mientras la pasaba solapadamente por debajo de la mesa y se la tendía hacia Fauna.

-¿Qué le habéis dado a vuestro marido? –preguntó Fauna, completamente sorprendida.

-Dio la casualidad de que al fondo del pasillo se apelotonan un montón de muebles y tallas completamente astillados. A esta luz, el cambio no se notó nada. Lamento mi gesto pero no podía entregarle la varita verdadera, pues conozco a mi marido y sé hasta dónde llega su tozudez - Antes de proseguir, miró varias veces atrás para asegurarse de que Stefan seguía lejos-. Fauna, os lo pido como madre. Si cuando lleguemos él sigue empeñado en llevarse a la niña, os ruego por Dios que cojáis a mi hija y la llevéis lejos.

-¿Lejos, majestad? –El hada recogió la varita- ¿Adónde?

-A un lugar donde ninguno de los dos pueda volver a por ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Con las primeras luces del día se pusieron en marcha. Aurora permanecía acurrucada entre los brazos de Fauna, y no había habido quien la separase de ella aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre. Pero ni las sombras chinescas, ni los juguetes ni las canciones pudieron hacer que la cría se alejara más de un metro del regazo del hada.

El rey iba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por su esposa y, no muy alejado, el burro que llevaba a Fauna y a la niña. Mientras ambos caminaban, juntos pero distantes, ella no dejaba de echar rápidos vistazos atrás, hacia la pequeña, y él se permitió afirmar con cierta satisfacción que por fin habría decidido dejarse llevar por el instinto maternal.

Completamente ajena a sus mayores, Aurora dormía. Le había costado horrores conciliar el sueño, tendida entre aquellas dos personas mientras su tía dormitaba algo más lejos. Ahora que volvía a tener a Fauna cerca, no quería volver a perderla de vista.

Cuando por fin despertó, se encontró tendida sobre la capa que le hacía las veces de manta, tumbada al pie de un roble. La nena esbozó una sonrisa al ver las ramas de los árboles entrelazándose encima de ella, y la ensanchó cuando una ardilla pasó sobre su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. El hombre y la mujer estaban algo alejados, vigilando un improvisado fogón. Fauna estaba arrodillada junto a ella, sosteniendo una humeante escudilla.

Rose tenía hambre, pues apenas se había dignado en probar la cena y el desayuno, pero no hizo pucheros. Al verla, el hada le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola, nenita –saludó, dejando la escudilla en el suelo-. Iba a despertarte, que es tu hora de comer.

* * *

><p>El Ama miraba a través de lo que otrora debía haber sido un imponente ventanal, derruido por el desgaste de la roca a través de los siglos. Su pájaro se posaba en su hombro, como siempre cerca de su señora. El duende se acercó con paso vacilante, tosiendo deliberadamente para llamar su atención. Se inclinó, y aquel maldito pajarraco al que el Ama llamaba Diablo clavó en él sus astutos ojos. El duende sintió el familiar impulso de abalanzarse sobre el cuervo y retorcerle el pescuezo, así dejaría de mirarlo con aquella insufrible superioridad.<p>

-¿Ni rastro de ella? –inquirió ella, sin volverse. El duende sintió un escalofrío familiar, la calma antes de la tempestad.

-No, Ama –carraspeó tras concederse una pausa-. Nadie tiene el olor.

El Ama rió, con un timbre que se habría considerado alegre, risueño, que sin embargo sonó altanera y condescendiente. Los cuernos de su tocado se inclinaron hacia atrás, como si apuntaran a la bestia.

-¿El olor? –Repitió con una carcajada-. ¿Qué va a saber una aberración como tú sobre olor alguno?

Haciendo caso omiso a la burla, el duende respondió en tono inocente:

-El olor de quien ha sido tocado por la magia, Ama. Todos lo tenemos aquí en la Montaña, rezuma como…como…

"Rezuma como si lo exudáramos desde nuestras almas. Más penetrante que el sudor, que la sangre seca", quiso decir. Sin embargo, se atragantó a mitad de la frase, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Claro –interrumpió ella, girándose, clavando en él sus ojos antinaturales, teñidos de amarillo por el uso continuado del poder, sus labios torcidos en una mueca cruel-. Con un hocico como el tuyo hasta el más inepto captaría la más fina esencia. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, querido Pork, si sabrías distinguirla y apreciar su belleza aun a pesar de tenerla delante de tus narices.

Luego de pronunciar tales palabras, el Ama pareció perder interés. Regresó a su postura original y empezó a acariciar con gran ternura el plumaje del cuervo. Por un momento, el pico del animal pareció curvarse, como si sonriera complacido por el cariño de su dueña. El duende lo observó no sin sentir un leve atisbo de envidia que afloró desde lo más profundo de sí mismo. Como una presencia dormida, acurrucada en la negrura, diera una involuntaria patada contra su corazón. Inconsciente, pero presente al fin y al cabo. Un fantasma de humanidad que renegaba de separarse completamente de aquel inmundo ser despreciado por todos.

-Que continúe la búsqueda. Sea como sea, hay que encontrar a esa niña –ordenó el Ama, impasible pero abstraída, como si hablase consigo misma.

El duende asintió y, tras ejecutar la torpe reverencia de rigor, salió de la derrumbada sala del trono. Se encaminó hacia las estancias donde él y sus compañeros hacían vida, unos cuchitriles apestosos y en peor condición que el resto del castillo. Dio cuatro gritos y al poco aparecieron su grupo de habituales, los más fuertes y eficientes, seleccionados especialmente para cumplir el encargo del Ama. Una vez estuvieron reunidos en el patio de armas, les alentó con una frase:

-Prosigue la cacería –gruñó, secundado por los gritos de satisfacción de sus subordinados. Gritos guturales, inhumanos, de expectación ante la fatalidad.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo se perdía entre la bruma de la Montaña.

* * *

><p>Aurora se había puesto de pie, descalza sobre la hierba, y trataba de avanzar dando torpes pasos. No muy lejos, sus mayores la miraban con una mezcla de embeleso, admiración y alerta, y hubiera bastado un mínimo gesto de desequilibrio para que el trío su hubiese abalanzado sobre ella para sujetarla. Sabiendo que acaparaba toda la atención, buscó una meta. Encontró que el apoyo más cercano lo tenía en la pierna de la mujer que se hacía llamar "mamá", y allí se dirigió.<p>

-¡Mamá! –gritó, haciéndose oír. No advirtió el gesto grave de Tía Fauna, ni la exclamación fascinada del hombre, simplemente trataba de mantenerse en pie lo mejor que podía.

Cuando la alcanzó, la mujer la cogió en brazos esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Un rayo de sol poniente le dio de lleno en la carita y Aurora se tapó la cara con la mano, molesta, mientras el hombre decía algo en tono alegre. Ella, con la niña todavía en brazos, echó un disgustado vistazo a la cola en la que llevaban dos horas, parados a un lado del camino que conducía al monasterio donde pasarían la noche.

-¿Todavía falta mucho? –preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia su marido. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Sé de sitios en los que dejan entrar antes de anochecer, pero tampoco es raro que hagan esperar hasta que los monjes hayan cenado.

-O sea –dijo la mujer, cayendo en la cuenta-, que tendremos que comernos sus sobras.

-Francamente, y según la hora que es, yo diría que… -hizo una pausa dramática, disimulando malamente una sonrisa -.sí.

La mujer soltó una maldición en voz baja. Entretanto, Fauna se internó tras unos matorrales alegando sentirse indispuesta. El matrimonio siguió esperando, en resignado silencio, hasta que Aurora empezó a protestar. Era su hora de cenar, tenía hambre y quería su comida. Como cualquier niño pequeño bien alimentado, no soportaba retrasos.

A modo de respuesta, la mujer la acunó entre sus brazos mientras miraba con nerviosismo al hombre y con profundo enfado al monasterio.

-Malditos sean –masculló. Acto seguido se dirigió a su marido-: ¿Crees que tendrán algo para ella ahí dentro?

Stefan negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses. Deberías de darle el pecho, si no quieres tenerla llorando al menos una hora más.

Sólo con mencionar la idea, ella sintió arder sus mejillas. Miró rápidamente en derredor y luego de nuevo a Stefan. Su gesto serio no daba lugar a dudas. ¡Estaba hablando en serio! Mientras Aurora protestaba más y más ella volvió a mirar a la pequeña multitud que hacía cola junto a ellos. Había varias mujeres con niños pequeños, que sin ningún pudor se desabrochaban los corpiños, dejaban los pechos al aire y amamantaban a sus hijos. Era lo normal en las clases humildes, pero ella era noble, ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo iba a descubrirse delante del populacho?

Sin embargo, la nena lloraba y pataleaba con tanta fuerza que acabó por conmoverla. "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto", se dijo. Arreó un pequeño golpe al brazo de su marido y le siseó al oído:

-Cúbreme.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me cubras, hombre! –repitió-. Sólo faltaría que una reina se dejara ver así como así delante del campesinado.

Encontró un sitio relativamente cubierto entre los caballos y el burro, se sentó allí y, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados, se abrió la camisa, roja de vergüenza. La niña empezó a comer con tal avidez que sin querer le soltó un mordisco. "Encima, desagradecida", masculló su madre. Stefan se situó entre su mujer y el resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo es que te ha llamado "mamá"?

Fleur le guiñó el ojo.

-Es un secreto entre la nena y yo.

-Entonces no vale la pena preguntar –señaló con la mirada a la niña-. Aunque ella podría decírmelo.

-Bueno, si eres capaz de comprender los "dadás" y los "tís"…

Fauna regresó al cabo de unos minutos, poco antes de que Aurora terminase de comer. El hada miró la escena algo sorprendida, pero estaba enternecida. Mientras sujetaba a Aurora y su madre volvía a abrocharse la ropa a la velocidad del rayo, el hada se preguntó si Rose conservaría algún recuerdo de su padre y de su madre. Todavía era muy pequeña, pero la huella podría quedarle de forma inconsciente, como un efluvio. Pero más que nada le preocupaba su propia reacción y la de sus hermanas. Flora trataría de esquivar el tema, mientras que Primavera abogaría por inventarse su propia versión.

Tendrían que inventarse la propia historia de Rose entre las tres, si no querían causar confusión a la niña. Imaginaba a grandes rasgos el relato: Rose sería la hija huérfana de dos campesinos, quizá conocidos de vista de las tres hermanas. Sus padres habrían muerto quizá por alguna plaga, y ella habría sido la única superviviente. Pero en ningún caso morirían de forma violenta, ni habrían abandonado a Rose junto a la puerta de la cabaña.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron por fin, y los cansados viajeros fueron conducidos como un dócil rebaño a la casa de huéspedes. Mientras Stefan llevaba las monturas, las mujeres se acomodaron como pudieron entre el resto de la muchedumbre. A su lado, acurrucado en una esquina, un buhonero acomodaba sus sacos con recelo. Buscando una distracción, Fleur desvió la mirada hacia las mercancías. Un chal púrpura sobresalía de uno de los sacos, demasiado llenos.

-Bonito chal –dijo casi inconscientemente. El buhonero, un tipo menudo, le dedicó una sonrisa prácticamente desdentada. Sacó la prenda y la extendió delante de ella.

-Un bonito chal para una mujer hermosa.

La mujer lo miró inquisitivamente y el hombre dijo una cifra. Alta, por supuesto, hecha para el regateo, pero Fleur nunca había regateado en su vida. Pagó sin discutir y, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, envolvió a Aurora con él.

-Parece lo bastante grueso para protegerla del frío. Y además –añadió, viendo la curiosidad con la que su hija examinaba la tela-, parece que le gusta.

Stefan entró justo cuando se cerraban las puertas del edificio, y rechazó lo más humildemente que pudo la rebanada de pan moreno manchado de grasa que le tendió un novicio y se lo cedió a Fauna, quien le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa. Los monjes se llevaron las antorchas y la sala quedó completamente a oscuras. El matrimonio se agazapó muy junto, con Aurora entre los dos, mientras que su madre le entonaba nanas en francés. Cuando estuvo segura de que la nena dormía, la reina susurró a su esposo:

-Supongo que conoces el camino.

-Sí –respondió Stefan después de un bostezo-. Pero tendremos que dar un rodeo, me temo.

-¿Qué temes? ¿Qué rodeo?

En la oscuridad, el rey pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura de su mujer.

-A la ida sorteé varios pueblos arrasados. Quisiera ahorraros todo eso.

La mujer no contestó. Al poco, el rey oyó su respiración, profunda y sosegada, signo de que dormía. Entonces, él también cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Los duendes aguardaban bajo la muralla de la pequeña ciudad. Un desagüe componía la única brecha en el muro, demasiado pequeño para un hombre adulto. Idóneo, sin embargo, para las criaturas. El jefe se metió primero, sumergiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua enfangada, y ordenó al grupo seguir tras él. Cuando salieron al otro lado, amparados por la oscuridad, una ancha y vacía calle les dio la bienvenida. Los guardias de la ciudad yacían medio dormidos en la muralla.<p>

El duende sonrió a la par que de su hocico salía un amortiguado gruñido. Dio la señal convenida y la cacería comenzó una noche más.


	9. Chapter 9

Los duendes improvisaron un pequeño campamento a la falda de una montaña solitaria. Encontraron una cueva y allí se instalaron, a la espera de que cesase la violenta tormenta que azotaba el cielo nocturno. No habían conseguido leña seca para prender una hoguera, pero afortunadamente sí tenían comida. Un corcel de hermosa planta, perdido en mitad de la tempestad, había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el grupo. En ese momento, su destrozado cadáver yacía a la entrada de la cueva, con la carne y las vísceras esparcidas por el empapado suelo. Para el destartalado ejército había supuesto un manjar exquisito. Habituados al pillaje, siempre habían de conformarse con los animales enfermos, viejos y esqueléticos, pues las granjas aledañas apenas eran productivas. El Ama prefería invocar su propia comida, y nunca jamás se había preocupado por las provisiones de la Montaña.

No, se dijo el duende cerdo mientras inspeccionaba por última vez a su grupo, el Ama nunca había cuidado de ellos. En todos aquellos años de servidumbre, ni un mísero atisbo de preocupación, ni consideración, ni siquiera diferencia. Para ella, su pequeño ejército era poco más que un juguete en sus finas manos, aquellos que realizaban el trabajo sucio. Sin embargo, concluyó el duende, para eso habían sido creados. Obedecían su naturaleza lo mismo que las bestias del bosque, igual que los humanos en sus ciudades y aldeas. El Ama los había creado para que fueran extensiones de su mano, su símbolo viviente. Ella les había dado vida para grabar con sangre su recuerdo.

Eran marionetas, pero no condenaban su posición, pues para ello habían nacido.

El duende apenas era capaz de recordar nada antes de abrir los ojos el día de su creación. Su Ama, entonces una niña, lo había mirado complacida, con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. El duende nunca volvió a ver esa sonrisa, ni ninguna otra.

Su empapado grupo de exploradores volvió a la cueva entre los habituales chillidos y balbuceos. El duende fue a reunirse con ellos, gruñendo por su nariz de cerdo. Aparte del Ama, era el único capaz de comprender su jerga y transcribirla al lenguaje humano. Desconocía el por qué había sido la única creación del Ama bendecida con el don del habla, pero el mero hecho de recordar tal cualidad le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, sabedor de su superioridad.

El grupo le informó de la existencia de una pequeña villa al este, no muy lejos de la montaña, situada a la orilla de un río. Estaba defendida por una fortaleza, pero aquello, como tantas otras ocasiones, no les supondría ningún problema. Al terminar su informe, el duende asintió complacido, ejecutando el mismo gesto de su Ama. Esperarían a la noche siguiente, y entonces atacarían.

* * *

><p>El regio grupo se desvió del camino nada más salir del monasterio. Habían sido los últimos en partir, pues consideraron más seguro viajar sin compañía. Muchos podrían reconocer las caras de los viajeros, y Stefan no quería volver a repetir una maraña de excusas improvisadas para satisfacer la curiosidad de nadie.<p>

Viajaban rápido, en busca de la siguiente ciudad o pueblo. Un grupo de peregrinos les informó sobre la ruta a seguir antes de retomar el camino real. Encontrarían un pueblo al caer la tarde, pero el camino estaba poblado de pequeñas aldeas, posadas y refugios. La ruta más rápida para llegar a la capital era la originalmente seguida por el grupo, pero también la más insegura después de la última ola de ataques. Alabaron la idea del rey y les recomendaron seguir por el camino más largo.

Cuando hicieron un alto para comer y descansar todos estaban rendidos. Tuvieron que despertar a la nena para darle de comer, y ésta estaba tan agotada que apenas probó bocado. Fauna se recostó con ella junto a las sillas de montar e improvisó para ella un pequeño lecho con hojas, hierba y ramas. Mientras tanto, los reyes descansaban no muy lejos el uno del otro. Stefan luchaba para no quedarse dormido, pues alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando mientras las mujeres descansaban. Miraba alternativamente a su esposa y a su hija, pensando en la explicación que tendría que dar a cortesanos y asesores una vez hubieran regresado. Sin duda se llevarían una gran sorpresa al encontrarse de nuevo a la niña. Todo sería diferente. Aurora crecería feliz rodeada de amigos y parientes, con todos los lujos y caprichos que quisiera. Contaría con el amor de sus padres y, cuando llegara el momento, tendría a su merced a todos los muchachos que quisiera. Pues, de tan hermosa que sería, no habría ni un solo hombre que quedara indiferente en su presencia.

Él mandaría abrir la antigua estancia del mago de la corte y la convertiría en el centro de estudios de la niña. Tendría una colección de libros que haría enrojecer a los bibliotecarios de Damasco, de Roma, de Atenas y Alejandría. Él, su padre, haría venir a los mejores profesores del mundo para educarla, y no habría duda de que se convertiría en una alumna aplicada. También la enseñaría a montar. Primero en poni, mientras fuera tan pequeña, y luego vendría un hermoso corcel a juego con su belleza y gracia. Le enseñaría la cetrería, el ajedrez y a jugar a las damas. No habría duda de que su pequeña se convertiría en toda una dama.

"_¡Ja!"_, rió una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza. Stefan alzó la cabeza y descubrió que se había dormido. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió en mitad de la nada, rodeado de un manto de negrura. Mas sin embargo, descubrió que no estaba solo. A varios metros de él crecía un árbol, un roble. Avanzó hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que una figura salía de detrás del tronco. Se trataba de una chiquilla vestida de blanco, con una larga y lacia melena negra cubriéndole parte de la cara. Trepó por el tronco con la habilidad de una ardilla y se sentó en una rama baja, balanceando los pequeños pies desnudos.

"_Planes, planes, planes. Todos tenemos planes, pero muy pocos llegamos a cumplirlos"_, declaró despreocupadamente la niña. Intrigado, Stefan se acercó un poco más.

-¿Quién eres?

Antes de responder, la niña se llevó una mano al mentón y se lo acarició mientras fruncía el entrecejo, haciendo ver que meditaba. Pero era un gesto tan artificial y pueril que Stefan dudó que llegara a contestar.

"_¿Quién seré? No lo sé ni yo. Al principio creí que era alguien, pero ahora soy otra. Pero no hablemos de mí, sino de ti. Hablemos del gran hipócrita"._

-No veo qué he hecho yo para ser blanco de tus burlas –se defendió el rey.

La niña se colgó boca abajo y el cabello le colgó como una cascada negra. Tenía las facciones familiares, y le costó reconocer en ellas el rostro de Aurora. La niña tenía su misma cara, solo que los rasgos eran diferentes. No era la Aurora bebé, sino la Aurora niña, la misma en la que había estado pensando antes de dormirse. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran un vacío amarillo.

"_Los humanos son divertidos. Hipócritas, insinceros e imperfectos. Y tú no eres distinto, Stefan de Glenhaven"_

La niña se balanceó un poco, dejando que las palabras colaran en la mente del rey. Luego, con una carcajada, volvió a ponerse boca arriba.

"_Hablas mucho, piensas mucho, pero no te paras a considerar el valor de tus actos. Pocas veces has mirado en derredor mientras te preguntabas qué puede estar pensando el que camina a tu lado"._

Stefan carraspeó, molesto. Empezaba a entender la cuestión.

-Si te refieres a mi hija…

"_Me refiero a tu alrededor, a los que te rodean"_, lo cortó la niña. _"Sabes lo que es correcto, te lo dice tu cabeza. Mas en ti manda tu corazón"._

Acto seguido se volvió, esbozando una sonrisa. Su figura empezó a difuminarse.

"_Eso en sí no es malo, pero ha de existir un equilibrio. Pero no has de preocuparte, pues todavía estás a tiempo de enmendar tus errores"._

Stefan trató de moverse, pero estaba clavado en el sitio. Un instante después, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el pequeño campamento. Fleur y Fauna estaban terminando de ensillar a los animales y de cargar sus enseres. Alguien se había encargado de taparle con su capa.

-No quise despertarte, con lo tranquilito que estabas –se excusó su esposa, sonriendo divertida.

En lugar de responder, el rey le dedicó una inquieta mirada al bebé que gateaba a sus pies. Esta le sonrió y alzó los bracitos, pero él no la cogió. En su lugar se dirigió hacia su caballo ante la sorprendida mirada de las dos mujeres.

Partieron enseguida, pues la siesta les había hecho retrasarse. Llegaron al pueblo al anochecer. Mientras Fauna y Fleur esperaban fuera, Stefan entró en la posada a solicitar habitación. No le gustó lo que vio: una atestada y apestosa sala en la que se acumulaba el humo del hogar por la falta de ventanas. Estas permanecían abiertas, pues carecían de cristales y postigos. Se dirigió a la barra y el posadero, después de echarle un fugaz vistazo, le espetó que no quedaban habitaciones.

-Los ataques en las aldeas han provocado una oleada de refugiados –le explicó-. No tengo sitio para nadie más, ni siquiera en el último rincón del suelo.

Stefan salió de la posada mientras se debatía entre la decepción por no haber encontrado cama y el alivio porque su familia no tuviera que pasar la noche en semejante cuchitril. Decidieron probar suerte en el castillo y aprovechar la obligación de los señores para con los viajeros.

-¿Y si nos reconocen? –siseó la reina, para nada contenta con la proposición.

-Entonces mejor que mejor –respondió su marido, tratando de ser positivo-. Nos alojarán en una habitación caliente, nos prepararán un buen baño y nos servirán lo mejor de su despensa. ¿Tentador, no crees?

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era recomendable tal posibilidad. Sin embargo sintió un destello de esperanza al descubrir el escudo de armas de la familia. Los reconoció como una familia de nobles menores, que jamás habían pisado la corte. Podrían dar nombres falsos, cenar, dormir y marcharse al amanecer sin que sus anfitriones supieran que habían dado cobijo a la familia real.

Se plantaron delante del rastrillo recién bajado y Stefan se puso a vocear. Al poco apareció un guardia portando una antorcha. Los miró de arriba abajo, desconfiado, antes de pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Sois nobles? –inquirió, escrutando sus ropas. Stefan asintió mientras se apresuraba a recordar el nombre que había utilizado con el limosnero de aquel monasterio.

-Richard de Crom, senescal de lord Lear en la corte del rey Stefan. Viajo de vuelta a la corte junto a mi mujer e hija.

No se molestó en mencionar a Fauna para poder hacerla pasar por la aya de la niña y doncella de su esposa. El guardia echó un último vistazo a sus ropas sucias, pero luego dejó escapar un resoplido mientras ordenaba a voces que subieran el rastrillo. Mientras el grupo entraba en el patio de armas, una pareja salió de la torre del homenaje.

Stefan ejecutó una leve inclinación ante el señor del castillo y su esposa. Él se mostró cordial desde el principio, y su amabilidad se acrecentó cuando Stefan le explicó una improvisada historia sobre su supuesta huida de los duendes junto a su familia. La sonriente esposa le sugirió a Fleur que subiera con ella a su cámara para quitarse la mugre del camino, y la reina la siguió muda de estupor, sin llegar a creerse del todo que el plan estuviera saliendo tan bien.

-Contadme más sobre los ataques y vuestro viaje, lord Richard –sugirió el señor mientras ambos hombres entraban en el salón.

Se sentaron a la mesa, que ya estaba dispuesta para la cena. Un tropel de chiquillos, sin duda los hijos de los señores, observaban al recién llegado llenos de curiosidad. Cuando bajaron las mujeres comenzaron a comer.

-Mi señor, lord Lear, es uno de los consejeros y hombres de confianza del rey –empezó Stefan, sentado en el lugar de honor a la derecha del señor-. Una aldea cercana a sus dóminos fue atacada hace semanas y, como responsable, es mi deber informarle. Si viajo con mi familia es porque creo que en la corte estarán más seguras.

Fleur apenas probaba bocado, sino que miraba de reojo a su marido para no perder detalle de su supuesta historia. Ella misma colaboró más tarde cuando la señora le interrogó acerca de su vida en el castillo de un gran señor, hablando bien alto para que Stefan tampoco se le escapara nada.

-No sois los primeros refugiados –añadió el señor meneando negativamente la cabeza-. Según he oído, la posada del pueblo está a rebosar. Nadie se alegra de esta situación, a excepción del posadero.

Los tres huéspedes decidieron callar antes de que la conversación derivase en otra más macabra. Por alguna razón, el matrimonio no quería que Fauna conociera los detalles y la brutalidad de los ataques. Se escudaban en el aspecto frágil e inocente del hada, cuando en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que aquella aparentemente débil mujer había visto mil y un penurias en sus muchos años de vida.

Los señores ordenaron a los criados sacar jergones de más. Dado que los viajeros no eran de un rango mayor que los propios señores, habrían de dormir en la gran sala junto al resto de la servidumbre. Stefan, agradecido, cogió los jergones y los llevó a un rincón cerca del fuego del hogar.

-No me puedo creer que haya dado resultado –le susurró su mujer cuando todos estuvieron tendidos.

-Pues ya ves.

Los dos trataron de conciliar el sueño, alumbrados por la luz de la hoguera. Aurora y Fauna se durmieron al instante mientras que el matrimonio permaneció despierto algo más, cada uno dando vueltas a sus preocupaciones y pensamientos. Fleur, en cómo podría convencer a su marido. Stefan, en las siguientes etapas de su viaje. Sin embargo, cuando el fuego crepitó por última vez, ambos yacían completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Los despertó un brusco estrépito seguido de gritos, gruñidos molestos y multitud de preguntas. Uno de los soldados de guardia entró corriendo en la torre y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los señores. Alguien se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana.<p>

-¡El pueblo arde! –chilló, con el gesto torcido en una aterrada mueca- ¡Los duendes han venido!


	10. Chapter 10

El duende cerdo observaba la escena en la distancia, oculto en la oscuridad nocturna. El cuervo del Ama revoloteaba sobre su hueste, silencioso pero eufórico. Así se sentía el duende, satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión.

El cuervo bajó y se posó en una roca. Graznó para llamarle la atención, por lo que el duende se movió, demasiado feliz para sentirse indignado por la presencia del zalamero animal. Alargó la mano y, en su puño cerrado, asomó una cinta violeta.

-Dáselo al Ama. Tiene que venir enseguida –gruñó, abriendo la palma. El cuervo cogió la cinta con el pico y echó a volar.

* * *

><p>El señor bajó los escalones a la carrera, con la cota de malla resonando por encima del camisón. Detrás apareció su esposa, que buscó a sus hijos con una aterradora mirada. En la gran sala, decenas de ojos repitieron el gesto de su señora. Las mujeres se abrazaron a sus hijos y esposos, mientras que los soldados y criados trataban de ver algo por las ventanas. El señor, luego colocarse un casco mellado, bramó:<p>

-¡Quiero a todo hombre capaz en la armería! ¡Ya!

Stefan palpó la varita que guardaba bajo la camisa. Se puso rápidamente en pie, presto a repeler el ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, su esposa le tiró del dobladillo de la túnica. El rey echó la vista atrás. Ambas, Fleur y Fauna, lo miraban desde el suelo, con el terror escrito en sus rostros. Él se esforzó por sonreír. Se inclinó y le cogió suavemente la mano.

-Volveré, no te preocupes –le susurró, besándola. Acto seguido se dirigió a Fauna-: Cuidad de ellas, os lo ruego.

No esperó respuesta. Se dirigió al patio de armas, escuchando las órdenes que dispensaban los amos del castillo. Él, apremiando a los hombres; ella, mandando atrancar la puerta de la torre. El armero abrió apresuradamente la puerta de la armería y, con rápida eficacia, repartió armas y armaduras. Stefan recibió una cota que le venía grande y una espada vieja. Junto a su cuchillo de caza, era todo el armamento de que disponía para luchar contra los duendes.

"Mejor esto y la varita que aperos de labranza", se dijo, tratando de infundirse ánimos. El señor encargó a varios guardias quedarse a defender el fortín, y éstos subieron a izar el rastrillo.

-Esperemos que la lucha no se torne en nuestra contra. ¡Dios nos guarde! –masculló el señor, lanzándose a la batalla.

* * *

><p>La tropa del castillo recorrió la aldea a la velocidad del rayo. Las calles estaban desiertas, a excepción de unos cuantos aldeanos. Sólo dos chozas ardían y se estaban quemando hasta los cimientos y, para consternación de los presentes, descubrieron que las puertas habían sido atrancadas por fuera.<p>

Todas las casas del pueblo tenían las puertas atrancadas. Los misteriosos atacantes (pues no habían logrado encontrar ningún duende) habían tratado de quemar vivo a todo el pueblo. Al descubrir las casas en llamas, el señor del castillo pareció perder todo atisbo de valentía. Se detuvo ante el incendio, observando las llamas con la boca abierta de par en par. Los soldados y criados, se quedaron junto a él, esperando recibir órdenes. Stefan los siguió pero, cuando descubrió, presa de la exasperación, que tales órdenes nunca llegarían, decidió tomar el mando.

-¡Hay que extinguir esos incendios, rápido! –gritó, usando su regio tono autoritario. Señaló a un grupo y los mandó a buscar agua. Tiró la espada al suelo y señaló al resto del grupo- ¡Vosotros, alguien tiene que quitar las vigas de las puertas!

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos por la reacción del extranjero, pero dada la urgencia de la situación obedecieron sin vacilar. El señor del castillo se recuperó al oír las voces de sus allegados y, junto a los demás, se deshizo de las armas y se subió al tejado de una casa vecina a retirar la paja seca del tejado. Varios hombres más se le unieron y así poder evitar que el incendio se extendiera. Se sucedieron frenéticas carreras hacia el pozo.

* * *

><p>En la gran sala imperaba la calma, al menos de momento. Muchos de los presentes estaban agolpados contra las ventanas, y aquellos que no alcanzaban a ver exigían su sitio mediante empujones y codazos. Los hijos de los señores revoloteaban en torno a su madre; unos, los mayores, buscando ver, mientras que los más pequeños se agarraban a los pliegues de su camisón. Fauna, junto a varios criados de edad, estaba agazapada junto al fogón recién encendido, con Aurora en brazos. Fleur, apretujada ante una ventana, se mordía las uñas de puro nerviosismo, arropada por los cuchicheos de las criadas. Comprendía su preocupación, pero tantos susurros no hacían más que crisparla cada vez más.<p>

-No oigo gritos…

-¿¡Qué dices, sorda! Yo sí que los oigo.

-¡Callaos, gallinas cluecas! –Ordenó la señora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo pequeño-. Son los hombres los que gritan.

-Sí. A alguien se le ha ido una broma de las manos, o ha avivado demasiado el fuego de la cena.

Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se pasó una mano por las sienes, dando gracias en una silenciosa oración. Junto a ella, una decena de voces femeninas repitieron su gesto. Fauna, visiblemente aliviada, se situó junto a la reina. Ella cogió a Aurora en brazos. La niña estaba de mal humor por el jaleo, y lo demostraba retorciéndose en el regazo de su madre, entrecerrando los ojos e hinchando los mofletes, a punto de echarse a gimotear.

-Aurora, cariño, por favor, estate quietecita un rato –rogó la mujer con voz hastiada.

-¿Aurora? –repitió la señora del castillo a media voz. Se volvió hacia su invitada con el gesto torvo, súbitamente recelosa. Fleur y Fauna tragaron saliva al unísono.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi señora? –balbuceó la reina, con el cerebro trabajando a marchas forzadas.

La interpelada tardó en responder. Miró a la nena.

-No, supongo. Es sólo que el nombre de vuestra hija…

-Aurora. Sí, lo sé, se llama igual que la princesa –contestó rápidamente a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa de circunstancias-. Pero no tiene nada que ver con ella, al contrario.

-Imagino que así es –acto seguido bajó la cabeza-. Disculpad mi desconfianza, señora. Es sólo que…-bufó-. En fin, que cuesta creer que las matanzas en las aldeas sean a causa de una niña tan pequeña. Dicen que está muerta, o que se la llevaron las hadas, o vete a saber qué otros rumores circulan sobre ella.

-¿Nadie sabe dónde está? –inquirió Fauna. La señora, después de dedicarle una mirada displicente, continuó.

-Absolutamente nadie. Y mientras el reino entero se devana los sesos por esa chiquilla, el rey deja que las monstruosidades de la bruja campen a sus anchas.

-El rey hace lo que puede. También es humano –saltó Fleur, cortés pero a la defensiva.

-Pues menudo momento ha elegido para mostrar su humanidad a sus siervos.

Fleur, furiosa, se negó a responder. Se apartó de la ventana y se apoyó contra la fría pared, acunando a la niña. Aurora dejó de patalear momentos después, cuando el cansancio acumulado hizo mella en ella.

* * *

><p>El Ama apareció pronto. Se mostró ante su hueste, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia el duende cerdo. El cuervo revoloteó a su alrededor y se posó en el remate enjoyado de la vara. En su mano, el Ama sujetaba la cinta violeta.<p>

-¿Qué es esto, Pork? –siseó, tirando la cinta al suelo.

El duende se agachó a recogerla antes de abrir la boca. La olfateó de nuevo. El olor había menguado, pero todavía era reconocible.

-Seguimos el rastro de esto hasta llegar aquí.

El Ama inhaló aire y apretó los labios, presta a castigar a su vasallo. El duende desconocía (como casi todas las veces) el motivo de su ira, pero en esta ocasión se armó de valor para continuar en vez de agazaparse como una bestia herida.

-Lo encontré al borde del camino que conduce al pueblo. Seguí su rastro. La niña que buscáis está en ese castillo.

Los ojos del Ama se abrieron de par en par, al igual que sus labios. El brazo izquierdo, el de la vara, temblequeó de tal manera que el cuervo tuvo que remontar el vuelo. La mano libre, en cambio, cerró el puño. Pero después de un instante, su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! –gritó entre risas, eufórica. Le dio la espalda al duende y echó a andar en círculos, alzando las manos al cielo. Su risa era como un rayo en el cielo nocturno. Acto seguido, recuperando la compostura, se giró hacia su subordinado. Bramó-: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve a por ella!

"Esperaba vuestra aprobación", quiso justificar el duende, pero de nuevo el temor e apoderó de él. En su lugar se volvió a su tropa, dio una orden y echó a correr bordeando el pueblo. Los hombres, ocupados como estaban en la extinción de los incendios, no vieron acercarse a la negra hueste. Una vez rodeadas las casas se pegaron a la muralla del castillo y se arrastraron hasta llegar a la puerta. Dos soldados, con los horrorizados rostros iluminados por la luz de las llamas, montaban guardia.

El duende hizo una seña a uno de sus subordinados, armado con un arco rudimentario. El interpelado graznó de cruel felicidad al recibir la orden y, con sigilo gatuno, se puso en pie. Sacó una flecha del carcaj, la colocó con extremo cuidado, tensó el arco y disparó. El proyectil salió despedido a la garganta del guardia más cercano y le atravesó de lleno la tráquea. El soldado emitió un gorgojo y se desplomó, mientras que su compañero recibía otra flecha entre ceja y ceja.

El duende cerdo se colocó en la puerta y, antes de continuar, olfateó. La presa estaba cerca, muy cerca. Atravesó el patio envuelto en las sombras y se acercó a la puerta de la torre, que permanecía cerrada por dentro. No existía otro acceso que una portezuela situada en un pequeño edificio anexo. El duende entró y se descubrió en la cocina. Al otro lado de la sala, después de flanquear mesas, hornos y espetones, descubrió el acceso al interior de la torre.

* * *

><p>Extinguir el incendio no llevó demasiado tiempo. Las dos casas se consumieron rápidamente sin dar tiempo para rescatar a sus ocupantes, pero afortunadamente sí pudieron salvar a los vecinos. Familias enteras salieron a trompicones de sus cabañas, medio dormidos y asustados, y con aquellos brazos adicionales se pudo evitar una desgracia mayor. Los hombres del castillo, sudorosos y agotados, se felicitaban mutuamente. Uno de los soldados, por orden del señor, echó a correr hacia la fortaleza a anunciar la buena noticia. Sin embargo, se paró a mitad de camino. Volvió todavía más rápido, gritando y con la cara desencajada.<p>

-¡Los duendes! ¡Los duendes! ¡Están en el castillo!

Nada más oírlo, los hombres cogieron de nuevo las armas e iniciaron una frenética carrera a la fortaleza, con los dos nobles señores a la cabeza. Stefan bufaba y resoplaba, tratando de no pensar. Sin embargo su mente no hacía otra cosa que traerle imágenes de su mujer y de su hija. Presa del pánico, agarró la empuñadura de su arma con más fuerza aún.

* * *

><p>El duende guió a los suyos a través de los corredores hasta llegar al gran salón, tan silenciosamente que nadie reparó en ellos cuando el primero llegó a traspasar el umbral. Volvió a olfatear. El olor de la presa se había disuelto, enmascarado por uno aun mayor. Un aroma de tal magnitud solo podía demostrar la presencia de otro ser sobrenatural, tal vez un hada u otra hechicera. Tendrían que estar alerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para avisar a sus subordinados.<p>

-¡Traedme a sus cachorros! –bramó a modo de grito de batalla.

-¡Duendes! –chilló una anciana acomodada junto al fogón.

Todas las cabezas se giraron al unísono. Y, a partir de ese chillido, el pánico se apoderó del gran salón. Los duendes cargaron primero contra los criados acurrucados junto al hogar. El duende arquero tensó su arco y disparó un proyectil que impactó de lleno en el pecho de una de las mujeres junto a las ventanas. El duende cerdo se subió a una de las mesas, consciente de su aterrador efecto sobre sus víctimas. Observó a sus subordinados asesinar a las criadas con un ronquido de suficiencia. Sin embargo se mantenía cauto, pues el olor a ser sobrenatural inundaba la estancia por entero.

Cuando las criaturas irrumpieron en el gran salón la señora quedó inundada por sus hijos, pero reaccionó rápidamente. Junto a una de sus doncellas, se precipitó sobre la puerta y trató de desatrancarla a marchas forzadas, consciente del peligro. Fleur se apretó todavía más contra la pared, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y sujetó a la niña. Fauna se precipitó sobre ella mientras le gritaba:

-¡La varita, majestad, la varita! ¡Dadme la varita!

Pero la mujer estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía moverse.

* * *

><p>Los hombres irrumpieron en el patio y se precipitaron en masa hacia la puerta, pero al descubrir que estaba atrancada por dentro buscaron desesperadamente otra entrada. Mientras corrían por la cocina, Stefan buscó dentro de su camisa y sacó la varita. Varios duendes les cortaron el paso al final del corredor. Se lanzaron sobre ellos babeando de puro placer. Se subían por el torso de los hombres para morderles los desprotegidos cuellos, pisoteaban y arañaban, dejando a un lado sus armas. El rey se vio frente a frente con una bestia que se lanzó a morderle una pierna, pero esquivó el envite con facilidad y con un rápido movimiento del brazo le rebanó la cornuda cabeza. A su lado, uno de los soldados berreó de espanto cuando una de las criaturas empezó a subírsele.<p>

-¡Al salón, vamos! –gritaba mientras tanto el señor, tratando de zafarse de dos duendes.

Cuando por fin consiguieron penetrar en el salón se encontraron en medio de la masacre. Los hombres del señor, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido firmes en sus puestos, abandonaron la improvisada formación presas del pánico, en una búsqueda frenética de sus familias. Aquellos padres que vieron a sus hijos en brazos de los duendes se lanzaron a por ellos. Incluso el señor olvidó sus obligaciones cuando vio a su familia rodeada de duendes. Stefan buscó con la mirada a la suya propia mientras corría por la sala, abriéndose paso a golpes de espada.

-¡Majestad, rápido! –gimió Fauna dando una frenética sacudida al hombro de la soberana. Fleur se obligó a abrir los ojos y, medio aturdida, sacó de debajo del vestido la varita. Fauna se la arrebató a toda prisa.

-¡Fleur! ¡Aurora! –gritaba la voz de Stefan, pero la oía tan distante que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-¡Stefan! –chilló ella, tratando de ponerse en pie. Aurora lloraba, Fauna enarbolaba la varita como si de una espada se tratase, deseosa de ayudar pero sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su ahijada. Cuando la mujer divisó a Stefan, éste estaba peleando con dos duendes. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de observarle y avanzar en su dirección, pues una criatura se plantó ante ella, hacha en mano. Se encogió para tratar de proteger a Aurora.

-¡Stefan!

Cuando el rey oyó el gemido de su esposa se sintió desfallecer de puro terror. Se deshizo del duende lo más rápido que pudo y buscó a su familia. Apretó los dientes cuando vio al duende alzar el hacha contra su mujer. Estaba demasiado lejos para lanzarse a luchar. Desesperado, alzó la varita.

-¡Ahh!

Un duende armado con una pesada maza apareció por detrás y la descargó sobre la desprotegida cabeza del monarca. Stefan sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. La cabeza le martilleaba y la vista se le nubló. Lo último que vio antes de acabar desplomándose, fue al duende bajando su arma…


	11. Chapter 11

Fauna no recordaba exactamente los años que tenía. Recordaba, sin embargo, haber venido al mundo durante una época convulsa, cuando los habitantes de lo que más tarde habría de llamarse Glenhaven luchaban desesperadamente contra un invasor llamado Roma. Junto a sus hermanas habían cuidado de los campesinos, de los bosques y los ríos. Habían sido consejeras de reyes e incluso se las había venerado como semidiosas, antes que el dios sureño se apoderase de su tierra. Tanto ella como sus hermanas habían vivido incontables batallas, pero ninguna situación anterior podía equipararse a esta. Siempre habían visto los combates en la distancia, desde la linde de un bosque o en la seguridad del círculo del monarca de turno.

Hasta ese instante, si hubieran preguntado, el hada habría respondido muy segura que, a pesar de su naturaleza pacífica, ella y su gente tenían experiencia en el campo de batalla. Pero verse en esa situación le abrió los ojos. Se vio en mitad de un baño de sangre, indefensa e impotente. No sabía qué hacer, salvo agarrar su varita con todas sus fuerzas. Flora habría trazado un plan en segundos, mientras que Primavera se habría lanzado contra los duendes sin dudar un segundo. Pero Fauna no sabía qué hacer. Su mente estaba bloqueada por el miedo, un terror muy humano para un ser centenario.

"¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿Oh, Flora, qué puedo hacer?"

Se descubrió buscando a sus hermanas con los ojos. Pero ni Flora ni Primavera estaban allí. Por primera vez en su vida, el hada se sintió completamente sola.

La joven princesa se permanecía a su lado, debatiéndose entre los brazos de su madre. Ésta la apretaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que Fauna no supo si la niña lloraba de terror o de dolor. El hada bajó los ojos durante un instante para ver a su pequeña ahijada, compungida. ¿Cuánto mal había padecido esa criaturita que ni siquiera llegaba al año?

La voz del rey buscando desesperadamente a su familia le devolvió a la realidad, al igual que a la reina. Apoyó una mano contra la pared y se puso en pie a trompicones, sujetando a la cría con la mano libre. La princesa lloraba y ella lloraba, aunque quizá ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello.

-¡Stefan! –gritó, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Se puso a buscar por la sala, con la mano todavía apoyada contra la pared. Fauna la vio buscar desesperadamente; sus ojos pasaban de un extremo a otro de la sala a la velocidad del rayo, buscando en cada figura, en cada negra silueta, entre luchadores y caídos. El hada se unió a su exasperada búsqueda. El rey volvió a gritar, pero era tal el griterío que ninguna de las dos pudieron determinar su posición.

-¡Fleur! ¡Aurora!

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –gimió la mujer, al borde de la histeria.

"¿Dónde puede estar?", se preguntó Fauna. Volvió a examinar la sala, forzando su cuerpo a tranquilizarse a marchas forzadas. La reina volvió a llamar a su marido, pero el grito se ahogó entre el llanto de la niña.

-¡Ahí está, ahí! –chilló al cabo de unos segundos. Fauna imitó el gesto de la monarca y por fin lo vio, en mitad de la lucha. El rey, como casi todos los hombres, luchaba solo. Un duende había reptado por el suelo, con un puñal dentado que sujetaba con los dientes, y en ese mismo momento trataba de reptar por la pierna del rey. Un segundo duende gruñía feliz mientras le azuzaba con una lanza de mango roto. Stefan retrocedió como pudo para evitar una acometida mientras que el segundo duende se aferraba a los pliegues metálicos de la cota de malla. Su compañero siguió hostigándole y el duende hizo un alto para quitarse el cuchillo de las fauces. Y justo cuando quitó una manaza para agarrar la empuñadura, el soberano dio un oportuno traspié que le hizo soltar el arma. El animal soltó un berrido de furia y Stefan decidió aprovechar. Agarró al duende con la mano libre, lo tiró al suelo y le clavó la espada en el cuello.

Al verle luchar, durante unos instantes Fauna se sintió segura. Pero cuando vio como la reina se soltaba finalmente del muro y echaba a correr a través de la batalla, sintió renovarse su miedo.

-¡Mi señora, no! –chilló.

Sabía que no la escucharía, pero aún así gritó. La mujer volvió a gritar el nombre de su marido mientras avanzaba, con la niña en su brazo izquierdo y el otro extendido hacia él. El rey se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, un oasis en aquel desierto sanguinolento. Antes de que la soberana rebasara a Fauna, ésta creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

Sin embargo, apenas había avanzado cuando una manaza salió de la nada, agarró a la mujer y la hizo tirarse al suelo. La reina cayó de rodillas, aturdida, mientras que un duende gordo y deforme se situaba delante de ella, blandiendo un hacha enorme cuyo filo estaba teñido de sangre escarlata. Arrodillada frente a la bestia, la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse para proteger a la pequeña de un golpe directo. Fauna la vio mover los labios, esforzándose por gritar, pero de ellos solo salía aire. Sin embargo, al final pudo gesticular el nombre de su esposo una vez más. "¡Stefan!", chilló, depositando sus últimas fuerzas en su desesperada súplica. Fauna se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar ella también. El rey acababa de deshacerse de su atacante y se dirigía hacia su mujer cuando otro duende salió de la nada y le asestó un fuerte golpe con una maza. Mientras tanto, la otra criatura levantaba el hacha, presta a acabar con la madre y la hija de un solo tajo.

Aquel gesto renovó súbitamente las energías del hada. Alzó la varita y la agitó en el aire, deseando fervientemente sacar a la familia real de aquel atroz escenario. Todas las personas que había visto y conocido antes de la sangrienta velada pasaron por su cabeza un instante antes de desaparecer, y el hada cerró los ojos. No podía hacer absolutamente nada por aquellos desgraciados.

* * *

><p>Nada más oler el hechizo, el duende cerdo dejó de atacar. Volvió a olfatear. La presa, tan cercana hasta hacía pocos momentos, había desaparecido. Aun así quedaba un rastro de magia en el aire que la criatura no supo identificar. El hombre con el que peleaba trató de aprovecharse para atacar, pero el duende se volvió, furioso consigo mismo y con la presa, y le asestó una puñalada que penetró por la barbilla. Por un instante, deseó haber tenido a la presa en sus manos. No para entregársela al ama, sino para descuartizarla él mismo.<p>

Sus compañeros disfrutaban de la matanza, pero era evidente que habían perdido la batalla.

-¡Fuera todos! –Ordenó, empujando al duende que tenía más a mano- ¡Fuera!

Él mismo encabezó la retirada. El Ama los esperaba impaciente desde una posición segura, oteando el horizonte mientras su cuervo vigilaba desde el cielo. El animal acabó por posarse en su hombro, y ella misma lo espantó con la súbita brusquedad de movimientos. Se acercó al duende cerdo casi a la carrera, oteando entre sus brazos. Pero, cuando los vio vacíos, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Y bien?

-Se…Se desvaneció, Ama –informó el duende, aclarándose la garganta.

El Ama cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pero, cuando los abrió, ardían de furia.

-¡Pork, eres un inútil!

Alzó la vara y los duendes echaron a correr para huir de la salva de rayos invocada a modo de castigo. El duende cerdo corrió como los demás y buscó asilo tras una roca. Aquellos más lentos se retorcían de dolor mientras trataban de escapar a la furia del Ama, y algunos rayos conseguían atravesar incluso los improvisados escondites. Cuando el Ama bajó por fin su vara, disuelta ya su ira, todos sus secuaces yacían en el suelo echando pequeñas columnas de humo negro.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa, Ama! ¡Desapareció!

El Ama se le acercó lentamente, a la par que el duende luchaba por volver a respirar.

-¿Desapareció? –Repitió con voz tensa- ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, Ama. La teníamos, pero de pronto el olor desapareció. ¡Se esfumó!

El Ama bufó, pero una sombra se fue formando en su rostro. Ya no sonreía, ni siquiera para burlarse de sus siervos.

-Vamos, Fiel Amigo –musitó llamando al cuervo. Acto seguido se giró para ver al duende cerdo-. Vosotros, a la Montaña enseguida.

Y entonces desapareció, fría y oscura como la noche.

* * *

><p>Fauna no había deseado encontrarse en ningún lugar concreto. Aparecieron en un lugar boscoso, tenuemente iluminado por la luz del amanecer. El rey estaba desplomado, inconsciente y con una brecha manando sangre. Su esposa seguía arrodillada, con la niña entre sus brazos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aurora seguía berreando envuelta en el chal violeta.<p>

-Majestad –balbuceó el hada, tendiendo la mano a la mujer. Fleur abrió los ojos, pero apenas podía hablar. Primero bajó la vista hacia su hija y, al verla bien, se dedicó a buscar a su marido. Trató de gritar, pero apenas conseguía pronunciar un confuso balbuceo.

-Id con él, mi señora. Yo me quedo con la niña.

Sin embargo, la mujer se negaba a soltar a la pequeña. Gentil pero firme, el hada metió los brazos entre los suyos y le quitó a la nena. Su madre ni siquiera se movió. Fauna la examinó con cuidado. La niña estaba bien, solo muy asustada.

-Dios Mío, Stefan…-susurró por fin la reina, incorporándose torpemente. Fue hacia su esposo y, con manos temblorosas, lo tendió en su regazo. Un hilo de sangre corría a través del cabello y de la cara y había manchado el cuello de la túnica. Desesperada, la mujer se retorció las manos.

-¿Qué hago? –fue lo único que acertó a decir. Fauna se acercó, examinó la brecha y acto seguido apartó la mirada, sintiéndose mareada. Pero no iba a volver a dejarse llevar por el pánico otra vez. Sacó de nuevo la varita, adoptó su verdadero y regio aspecto, e invocó una venda que se enrolló sobre la cabeza del rey.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¡Hay que buscar un médico enseguida!

Ninguna sabía dónde estaban. Fauna meditó acerca de posibles destinos, mientras que la reina no hacía otra cosa que tratar de reanimar a su marido. "Por favor, majestad, calmaos", suplicó mentalmente.

-Os llevaré al castillo, mi señora…

-¡No! –Chilló Fleur- ¡A Glenhaven no! ¡Quiero ir a casa, quiero ver a mi madre y a mi padre!

Fauna sintió encogérsele el corazón. Volvió a fijarse en cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia rota y desgarrada por el dolor. El padre inconsciente, la madre desbordada y la pequeña heredera al trono con la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Decidió concederle a la mujer aquel pequeño capricho. Volvió a menear la varita y el paisaje se disolvió en torno a ellos.

Aparecieron en los jardines del palacio lexovien. No había guardias, pero sí descubrieron a una joven pareja semiescondida entre los setos. Al ver el brillo de la varita salieron alarmados, y echaron a correr, más por vergüenza que por temor. Alertados por los gritos de la joven pareja y por los gemidos de la pequeña, los guardias invadieron el parque. Aun a pesar de la tenue luz del amanecer, los reconocieron enseguida. Arrancaron suavemente al monarca de los brazos de su esposa y se lo llevaron adentro. Alguien corrió también a buscar a los padres de Su Majestad. Varias voces gritaban buscando al médico real.

-Señores –ordenó el hada, señalando a la reina-. Por favor, llevadla con su madre.

El hada mantenía a la niña en su regazo, y antes de que irrumpieran los soldados la había envuelto casi por entero en el chal violeta. Aurora parecía haberse cansado de gritar y llorar, pero seguía inquieta. Clavaba sus ojitos en cada rincón, en cada persona y objeto. Aparecieron sus abuelos maternos y vio cómo se dirigían a su madre, cómo su abuelo la recogía en brazos y cómo su abuela trataba de arrancarle algún sonido entre abrazos y besos. Cuando su abuelo entró en la fortaleza con su hija en brazos, Fauna lo siguió. Aurora observó atentamente los infinitos pasillos de techos altos, los tapices y los cortesanos. Fauna bajó los ojos y, al verla, se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente de la joven princesa. ¿Estaría recordando su antiguo hogar?

La pequeña comitiva se detuvo ante una pequeña habitación. El anciano rey ordenó con un seco murmullo que vigilaran la puerta, y una vez hubieron entrado ésta se cerró y se echó el pestillo. El hada reconoció la estancia como la antigua alcoba de Su Majestad.

-Hija, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –inquirió suavemente el viejo rey, depositando a su primogénita sobre la colcha. Ambos monarcas se sentaron a los bordes de la cama, esperando pacientemente. Pero la reina se negaba a decir una palabra. Se oyeron golpes al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mi señor –dijo una voz. Los golpes prosiguieron durante unos momentos, pero fuera quien fuera no llegó a entrar-. Mi señor, el maestre se encuentra con Su Majestad, cosiéndole la herida. Os manda extracto de adormidera para vuestra hija.

-Bien. Lárgate –le increpó el anciano rey, molesto por la interrupción. Su mujer se apresuró a recoger la medicina, un cuenco lleno de caldo humeante en el que habían vertido la droga. La anciana lo llevó con cuidado hacia el lecho, pero prefirió dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche. Cuando pasó por el lado de Fauna vio al bebé.

-¿Aurora?

Aquella palabra pareció devolver las pocas fuerzas de la reina. Miró al frente, al hada y a su hija.

-¿Aurora? –repitió en un susurro. Luego alzó un poco más la voz-. Aurora…

Parecía un amnésico tratando de recordar toda una vida. Se llevó una mano a la sien y, de pronto, sus ojos se agrandaron de forma casi antinatural. Levantó una mano hacia su hija mientras hacía ademán de incorporarse.

-¡Aurora! ¡Stefan! ¿Dónde está Stefan?

El anciano rey agarró a su hija por los hombros y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Le cogió una mano.

-Tranquilízate, pequeña _lutine_. El maestre Adalric le está cosiendo la brecha en la cabeza.

La anciana recogió la adormidera mientras Fleur se agarraba al brazo de su padre, sofocada.

-Padre –balbuceó, con los ojos fijos en la niña-. Había gritos y la gente corría y Stefan estaba en el suelo y había sangre por todas partes…

-Mi pequeña _lutine_, por favor cálmate –repitió el anciano, ayudándola a recostarse. La mujer puso delante de la reina el cuenco y se lo llevó a los labios-. Ahora estás en casa. Bébete la sopa, anda.

Fleur obedeció dócilmente porque apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Una vez hubo bebido su madre la cubrió con las sábanas de seda. Empezó por fin a respirar con normalidad.

-Quería a la niña, Padre. Quería llevarse a mi niña –dijo entre sollozos-. Stefan luchaba lejos de mí y yo no podía…

-¿Quién quería llevarse a tu niña, _lutine_?

La reina abrió la boca por última vez antes de caer rendida. Susurró una palabra, tan bajo que Fauna no escuchó, pero que adivinó fácilmente al ver las arrugas de odio que poblaron el rostro del anciano rey.

Por las ventanas llegaban los trinos madrugadores de los gorriones. El hada caminó hacia una de ellas y un pájaro se posó en el alféizar, curioso. El hada se inclinó ante el y le pidió, tanto al pajarillo como a los de su estirpe, que buscaran a sus hermanas. Terminó su mensaje con una nota urgente.

-Temo que este episodio sea el preámbulo de algo mucho más cruel.

La pequeña princesa, mientras tanto, se había limitado a observar en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando vio a la mujer desfallecerse a causa del somnífero alzó los bracitos y llamó:

-Mamá.

Aquello hizo que la atención de sus abuelos reparase completamente en ella. Su abuela se acercó al hada a grandes pasos y Fauna se la tendió, consciente de que probablemente fuera la última vez que los dos ancianos sostenían a su única nieta. Aurora recibió a su abuela con una fría indiferencia fruto del cansancio.

-Mamá.

La mujer decidió dejarla sobre la cama, junto a su madre. Aurora se deshizo del chal mientras daba cabezadas de cansancio, luego se tumbó junto a su madre dormida, parpadeó y colocó el puñito junto a su cabeza. Acabó por dormirse ante la atenta mirada de los tres ancianos. Pero antes de dormirse, la niña creyó escuchar un tenue susurro de la misteriosa desconocida.

-Se parece tanto a su madre…


	12. Chapter 12

Rose era una niña dulce, pero curiosa. Cuando el ansia de saber se apoderaba de ella solía volverse insolente, y muchas eran las veces que hacía enrojecer las mejillas de sus tías de puro bochorno. Era tanta su franqueza, y tan seria su cara que muchas veces las hadas tenían la sensación de estar enfrentándose a un adulto en miniatura. Rose era una florecilla, pero tenía el espíritu salvaje de las rosas silvestres. Para su tía Flora, cuyo mayor deseo consistía en ver a la chiquilla convertida en una rosa de jardín, el espíritu indómito de Rose era una fuente constante de preocupación. Una tarde la niña llegó con un lobezno recién nacido entre los brazos, con el vestido roto y sucio y los pies llenos de barro. Miró a su tía con una sonrisa triste.

-Su mamá y sus hermanos se han muerto. No tiene a nadie. Está muy solito ¿Puedo quedármelo, tía Flora?

Flora observó la carita llena de churretes con el ceño fruncido. Tardó más que otras veces, pero al final terminó por ceder.

-Está bien, Rose. Ve al jardín con tía Primavera y pídele que te ayude a construirle una casa…

Rose frunció el ceño y no dudó en protestar.

-¡Pero él dice que quiere dormir en mi cama conmigo!

-¡No, Rose! ¡Un animal no puede dormir dentro! –Gritó Flora exasperada- ¡Llévatelo afuera!

A partir de ese día, y aun a pesar de la promesa de no enseñar a la niña nada que la hiciera sospechar de sus orígenes, las tres hermanas dedicaron cuatro tardes por semana a la educación de Rose. Enseñarle a caminar, a mantener la postura, a comer con propiedad, a bailar, a leer y a escribir. La niña recibió las lecciones con apatía. Le gustaba leer y escribir, pero nunca llegó a comprender el por qué de los modales. Flora nunca se rindió, pero Rose no ponía mucho interés salvo en la lectura y en el baile.

Pero de todas las situaciones comprometidas en las que Rose las había metido, una se le había grabado a fuego a las tres hermanas. Fue en el invierno del cuarto año de vida de Rose, una tarde en la que las cuatro estaban sentadas frente al fuego de la chimenea. Rose había aprendido a hacer monigotes con trapos viejos y paja. Aquella ocasión sus tías la vieron completamente dedicada a la fabricación de tres monigotes: uno alto, otro más bajo y uno pequeño. Pidió ayuda a Primavera para hacerles ropa a sus muñecos y, cuando su tía le preguntó por los juguetes, ella se limitó a responder, sin apartar la vista de ellos:

-Son un papá, una mamá y una niña pequeña.

A las tres hadas se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se miraron entre sí presas del pánico, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Y, para colmo, Rose volvió a la carga con una pregunta que las atormentaría los siguientes doce años:

-¿Por qué no tengo yo un papá y una mamá?

Fue Fauna la primera que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para responder. Se acercó a la niña y, con una sonrisa de circunstancias, contestó:

-Los animales sólo tienen un papá y una mamá que los quiera y los cuide. Tú tienes tres mamás que te quieren mucho, Rose.

Pero Rose, ni corta ni perezosa, se levantó y, tras darle un abrazo a su tía, dijo muy seria:

-Te quiero, tía Fauna. Y también a vosotras, tía Flora y Primavera. Pero también me gustaría tener un papá y una mamá.

Al escucharla hablar tan formal, tan…melancólica, Fauna recordó que aquella dulce chiquilla podría haber crecido junto a su verdadera familia. Volvió a verse en el castillo de Lisieux, después de una penosa aventura. Durante la semana que su madre pasó presa de la adormidera, la niña fue dando tumbos de un lugar a otro. Se le asignó una pequeña y cómoda habitación cerca de las estancias reales, con una cuna y juguetes, servicio privado y varios guardias a modo de guardaespaldas. Flora y Primavera llegaron dos días más tarde, fatigadas y ansiosas de ver a su sobrina. Primavera estaba dispuesta a llevarse a la niña ahora que podían, y por una vez Flora estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, Fauna discrepó.

-Será mejor esperar.

Al principio, y como siempre, sus hermanas hicieron caso omiso de su propuesta, tan ocupadas estaban discutiendo entre ellas. Pero Fauna, normalmente de naturaleza paciente, decidió que ya era hora de dejarse oír.

-¡Será mejor esperar!

Las dos callaron al instante con las bocas abiertas de pura sorpresa. Nunca en toda su vida habían oído a Fauna decir una palabra más alta que otra.

-¿Esperar?

-¿A qué?

Fauna negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podría decir? Cogió a la niña y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Pero adónde te la llevas?

-La llevo con su madre y sus abuelos. Si vamos a llevárnosla de nuevo, que al menos puedan disfrutar de la niña un poco más.

Cuando sus padres volvieran a verla, Aurora no sería el bebé que ellos recordaban, sino una joven al borde de la adultez.

Habían asignado dos guardias a la cría, aunque más que guardianes eran niñeras. Se encargaban de vigilarla cuando se alejaba gateando, vigilaban que no se cayera ni se metiera nada en la boca e incluso tiraban los pañales sucios. Cuando Fauna salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos la siguieron con mucho gusto, contentos de hacer su verdadero trabajo. La abrieron paso hasta la habitación entre la expectación de nobles, guardias y sirvientes, que se agolpaban a su paso tratando de ver a la niña. Hacían corrillos y especulaban sobre su identidad entre susurros. El hada se sintió aliviada cuando las puertas del cuarto de Fleur se cerraron tras ella. Los dos regentes estaban dentro. El rey dictaba una carta a un escribano mientras paseaba en torno al lecho de su hija y la reina permanecía sentada junto a ella. Pero cuando vio a la pequeña se puso en pie al momento para cogerla en brazos.

-…Que un correo salga ahora mismo –mascullaba el rey- ¡Y más os vale que llegue a tiempo!

-¡Morvan, chsss! –le increpó su mujer.

-_Lutine_ no va a despertarse por mucho que grite.

Tenía el rostro congestionado por la ira y la impotencia. Despidió al escribano con un gesto brusco para acto seguido sentarse junto a su mujer. Extendió una mano y acarició la mata de rizo dorados de su nieta.

-Fleur también era una niña así. La llamábamos _lutine_ ¿Comprendéis la palabra, mi señora? En nuestra lengua, significa diablillo. Neriah, sin embargo…

Se cortó a mitad de la frase con un molesto carraspeo. Aurora se agitó en las rodillas de su abuela y empezó a chuparse el dedo. Fauna hizo ademán de acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Queréis que me marche, alteza?

-En absoluto. Tomad asiento, por favor.

El hada acercó una silla agitando su varita. Cuando lo hizo, la reina regente dio un leve respingo. Sin embargo, y como buena dama, ni una palabra de reproche salió de sus labios. El viejo rey se retorció los bigotes.

-Ya nos explicasteis cómo estuvisteis al lado de nuestra hija desde el primer momento. Y os estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Es nuestra única hija.

"Querréis decir la única que os queda, ¿me equivoco?", quiso preguntar Fauna. No era ningún secreto el rechazo de los padres hacia su segunda hija. Los reyes lexovien tenían un lema familiar: Familia y honor. Lo llevaban pintado en los escudos de armas, en los estandartes y las banderas. Se lo inculcaban a sus hijos desde el mismo instante en que abandonaban la cuna. Neriah había hecho pedazos el lema familiar, había traído la vergüenza y el deshonor a su Casa. Nunca más podrían llamarla hija.

Al volver a fijar la vista en la nena, Fauna comprendió de repente que el rey Stefan tenía razón: Aurora era un símbolo demasiado poderoso y para demasiadas personas. Sus padres, sus abuelos, los dos reinos…e incluso sus hermanas habían caído bajo el hechizo de la niña. Tenían que volver al bosque cuanto antes.

-Lamento cambiar de tema, altezas, pero creo que debéis saber que tenemos que…

El rey alzó rápidamente una mano para hacerla callar.

-No, no, no –dijo apresuradamente al tiempo que miraba de reojo cada rincón de la habitación-. No sé que han planeado Stefan y Fleur con su hija, y desde luego no quiero saberlo. Ni yo, ni por supuesto Maël.

-Mi señor esposo tiene razón –continuó la regente dejando a Aurora junto a la figura dormida de su madre. Acto seguido señaló a los muros-. Las paredes tienen unos oídos muy finos estos días.

Aurora se subió encima de su madre. Cuando la reina Maël se giró para apartar a su nieta se detuvo en el rostro de su hija. Le arregló unos mechones que le cubrían la cara y acarició su frente. Suspiró.

-Si la niña tiene que desaparecer, es menester que cuanto antes lo haga, mucho mejor. ¿Saben sus padres dónde estará?

-Por supuesto, sus altezas. Siempre lo han sabido.

-¿Y podrían ir a verla cuando quisieran?

Fauna negó con una mueca de resignada tristeza.

-Me temo que no podría ser así. Sus padres se encargaron de esconderla muy bien, incluso de ellos mismos. Si acudieran a ella, tal y como ha sucedido, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Para todos nosotros.

Quería dejarlo claro, pero sin dar ninguna pista. Cuando los monarcas asintieron casi a la vez, tan apesadumbrados como ella, Fauna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El regente se dirigió en silencio a una mesa cercana, llenó una copa y la apuró rápidamente.

-En tal caso, he de pediros un favor. No quisiera verme obligado a decirle a mi hija que no podrá volver a ver a su niña. Me gustaría que la niña, vos y vuestras hermanas permanecieseis en el castillo. Al menos hasta que despierte Fleur.

El hada sonrió y le aseguró que así lo harían, aunque bien sabía que tanto Flora como Primavera montarían en cólera nada más comunicárselo. Dirían que era otro riesgo innecesario y con toda seguridad criticarían el blando corazón de Fauna. No en vano había sido ella la que había sugerido, durante la famosa quema de ruecas, que quizá Maleficent no albergaba maldad en el fondo de su corazón. Fauna era una blanda sentimentalista y se dejaba engañar muy fácilmente, decían sus hermanas. Pero también podía ser más fuerte de lo que creían, y esta vez tendrían que escucharla.

-A todo esto, alteza –cambió radicalmente de tema para no acrecentar la pena de los reyes- ¿Evoluciona bien Su Majestad? Hemos oído muy poco, y no quiero que la niña se le acerque mientras siga grave.

Fue la reina Maël quien la respondió. Se turnaba entre las habitaciones de ambos esposos, y según los médicos el daño del rey no era mucho. Una brecha bastante fea en la cabeza, pero afortunadamente los huesos se soldaban bien y el cerebro no parecía afectado. El rey recuperaba la consciencia a ratos, pero para aliviarle el dolor le administraban adormidera con regularidad. Y siempre que estuvo consciente solo preguntó por su mujer y su hija.

-No es más que un chichón bien gordo –gruñó el regente, interrumpiendo a su mujer-. Afortunadamente, se curará bien.

-No sabéis cuánto me alegro, mis señores.

En aquel momento empezó a entrar algo de viento por la ventana. El rey fue a cerrarlas pero, nada más descorrer los cortinajes, se detuvo en seco. Fauna echó un vistazo al cielo. Había amanecido despejado, sin rastro de nubes, mas en aquel momento estaba lleno de nubes negras. La reina dejó a la niña en brazos del hada y fue junto a su esposo. Ambos se quedaron observando el cielo con una mueca tensa, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Fauna se lo tomó como señal de peligro.

-Se acerca una tormenta.

El rey parpadeó varias veces, como si saliese de un trance.

-No…Sí…-balbuceó-. Sí…Una tormenta, sí.

Se apresuró a cerrar él mismo todas las ventanas de la habitación. Su mujer, mientras tanto, entrelazaba las manos.

-Mi señora –la azuzó, yendo de pronto hacia la puerta-. Será mejor que volváis con la nena a vuestra habitación. No es…No es conveniente incomodar tanto a Fleur.

Fauna frunció el ceño pero obedeció sin mediar palabra. Salió del cuarto a toda prisa, y volvió dando zancadas, tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente serena para que nadie sospechara. Flora y Primavera seguían dentro de la alcoba, discutiendo como siempre. Pero, cuando la vieron tan apurada, se le acercaron batiendo sus pequeñas alas.

-¿Qué te ocurre querida? –inquirió Flora con voz suave.

Pero todo lo que Fauna fue capaz de articular fueron cinco palabras:

-Creo que ella está aquí…


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Tía Fauna?

El hada parpadeó con fuerza, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Todas estaban mirándola con cara de preocupación. La pequeña Rose, con un muñeco en cada mano, la observaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Flora le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que el hada respondió afirmativamente, avergonzada por haberse abstraído. Tratando de cambiar de tema, se puso rápidamente en pie y dijo:

-¡Pero qué tarde es! Vamos, Primavera, te ayudaré a preparar la cena.

Pero siguió sintiendo sus ceños fruncidos durante el resto del día. Mientras tanto, Rose, cuando creyó que sus tías no miraban, tiró los muñecos grandes al fuego. Cogió al pelele que representaba a la niña y subió con ella a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y algo cayó de un altillo, justo a su espalda. La niña dio un brinco a causa del susto.

Cuando se giró descubrió que el objeto se trataba de una bolsa grande de cuero. Era muy pesada y lo que fuera que hubiera dentro resonaba con un tintineo metálico. Llevaba un escudo pintado. Rose recogió la bolsa, la dejó sobre su cama y se dedicó a examinar el escudo: un águila negra con las alas extendidas sobre un fondo color amarillo. Sus tías le habían enseñado que cada escudo representaba a una familia diferente, por lo que, dedujo Rose, la bolsa pertenecía a algún noble. ¿Pero a quién?

"Algún día lo sabré", se prometió a sí misma.

Pero su sorpresa fue todavía mayor al descubrir que el interior estaba lleno de monedas de plata. Metió la mano y sacó una para observarla mejor. Una cara tenía grabado el rostro de un rey, y la otra…

Rose soltó un gritito de sorpresa. ¡El escudo de la moneda y el de la bolsa era el mismo!

-¡Rose, la cena! –oyó decir a Flora.

La niña volvió a meter la moneda en la bolsa, la cerró como pudo y se subió a una silla para volver a alcanzar el altillo.

-¡Rose!

-¡Ya voy!

Volvió a guardar la bolsa, agarró la muñeca y bajó corriendo. Ayudó a poner la mesa y a terminar de hacer la cena, pero comió muy poco. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían concentrarse. Sus tías trataban de sacarla de su mutismo, porque conocían al dedillo su expresión y trataban de retrasar la sarta de preguntas que se avecinaba.

-¿No tienes hambre, Rose?

-No mucha, tía Flora.

Las tres hermanas intercambiaron una mirada llena de inquietud. La niña tenía la misma expresión seria de antes, pero las preguntas no llegaban. ¿Qué se estaba guardando Rose?

-Tengo sueño. Tía Fauna, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Rose se levantó de la mesa, apretando la muñeca contra sí. Cogió a Fauna de la mano y se la llevó arriba. Mientras la niña se ponía el camisón, el hada reparó en la silla cambiada de sitio. Alzó la cabeza por instinto, y entonces reparó en la bolsa medio caída, colocada en el altillo de forma completamente chapucera. Tendría que regañar a Rose, o como mínimo preguntar.

"O mejor no", pensó. Rose nunca diría nada si se la presionaba. Además, estaba más que claro que la reconcomía la culpa.

-¿Qué cuento te gustaría oír? –preguntó cuando Rose terminó de arrebujarse entre las mantas.

La niña no respondió. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. La muñeca yacía a los pies de la cama, y Rose no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Tía Fauna? –masculló por fin, con la voz quebrada.

-Dime, Rose.

La niña dio una patada bajo las mantas que hizo caer la muñeca. El labio superior temblequeó de forma peligrosa.

-He…He sido mala, ¿verdad?

Fauna seguía pensando en la bolsa de monedas. Quizás Rose no sólo había fisgoneado, sino que también se habría quedado alguna moneda. La devolvería entre llantos, ella la regañaría y todo quedaría en paz. Rose estaba tan arrepentida que seguramente no haría preguntas sobre las monedas.

-¿Por qué has sido mala, Rose?

A la niña se le escapó un hipido. Luego otro, seguido de una lágrima. Poco después estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sin embargo, no lloraba como siempre. No había explotado como otras veces, sino que trataba de contener las lágrimas, de que ni Flora ni Primavera la oyesen. Compungida, Fauna se sentó a su lado y recogió a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.

-He sido mala –gimoteaba Rose, frotándose los ojos-. Muy mala, tía Fauna.

-Pero nenita, ¿por qué has sido mala? –insistió el hada. Finalmente, como la niña no cedía, aventuró-: ¿Es por la bolsa? ¿Has cogido alguna moneda?

Rose se sorbió ruidosamente los mocos.

-Noooo…

"¿No? ¿Qué podrá ser, entonces?", se preguntó Fauna.

-Cu…Cuando he…Cuando te pregunté lo de mi papá y mi mamá….-sollozó, enterrando la cara en el regazo de su tía-…Te pusiste muy, muy triste… ¡Perdóname, tía Fauna!

Fauna no supo qué responder. ¿Tanto le había afectado a la niña aquella pregunta? ¿Acaso deberían decirle la verdad?

-No volveré a preguntar por mis papás si tú te pones triste. ¡Lo prometo!

-Pero Rose…

-¡Te lo prometo!

Años después, Fauna no se sorprendería en absoluto al ver a su sobrina rechazar a sus padres. Rose jamás volvería a preguntar a sus tías, pero lo cierto es que a veces la escuchaban hablar con los animales sobre su pasado. Solía inventárselo: un día era la mayor de una familia de diez hermanos, otro la hija de un comerciante adinerado. Pero nunca jamás mencionaría la palabra "princesa". Las tres hermanas juzgarían tales actos como naturales y, lejos de interferir, decidirían dejarla en paz.

Pero lo cierto era que Rose acabaría por formarse su propio pasado, un pasado que difería completamente de lo que sus sonrisas daban a entender. Conocía al dedillo todas las historias de las hadas y de los cuentos. En ellas, los padres eran demasiado pobres para alimentar a sus hijos y los abandonaban en el bosque. O morían y se quedaban huérfanos, y entonces era mucho peor porque caían en manos de malvadas madrastras. Las referencias del mundo real tampoco ayudarían: los leñadores que ella veía a lo lejos golpeaban continuamente a sus hijos y sus madres no hacían más que gritar. Así que Rose, en secreto, se imaginaba hija de alguna humilde familia campesina que, por el motivo que fuera, la había abandonado en el bosque como pasto de los lobos. Y, en su imaginación, sus padres no la querían. Era una boca más que alimentar, una boca que no trabajaba, que no hacía nada productivo. La sola idea de imaginarse su verdadero hogar le hacía ensombrecer el rostro, y poco a poco iría desarrollando un sentimiento de rechazo hacia sus padres que muy difícilmente habría de curarse.

La Aurora adulta nunca se perdonaría aquel odio irracional. Sin embargo, nunca dejó atrás sus orígenes. Una mañana, poco antes de su boda, pidió permiso a sus padres para fabricarse un escudo de armas.

-Pero si ya tienes escudo. Es el de la familia, ¿o acaso prefieres llevar las armas de tu madre? –le respondió su padre con una sonrisa condescendiente. Acto seguido se volvió al heraldo que había estado consultando su hija- ¿Cómo demonios se lee esto?

-En un campo de oro un águila de sable al vuelo exployado y picada de gules, Majestad. Y el de vuestra esposa un caballo de plata sobre campo sinople.

-¡Exacto! Cuánta verborrea para describir un escudo…

-Quisiera hacerme un escudo propio –insistió la muchacha-. Uno que me simbolice a mí, a mi persona. Puedo llevar los colores de ambas familias. De hecho, ya había decidido hacerlo.

A regañadientes, su padre terminó por acceder.

-Está bien. Pero al menos podrías decirme el diseño.

Pero Aurora se limitó a esbozar su particular sonrisa cautivadora. "Es un secreto", musitó, y su padre no insistió más. Pocos días después, la pareja se quedó de piedra cuando el heraldo y el armero se presentaron con el blasón nuevo para la princesa: un hermoso escudo equipolado de oro y sinople, representando los colores de las Casas de sus padres y, dentro de cada cuadrado, una moneda de plata. Cuando el matrimonio las contó descubrió, desconcertado, que sumaban ciento noventa y dos.

-Contadlas, alteza. Son ciento noventa y dos piezas, exactamente el número que nos indicasteis. Todas tienen representado el rostro de vuestro padre.

-Aunque he de advertiros, alteza –la regañó amablemente el armero-, que con tanta división poco se verá en la distancia.

-Me doy por satisfecha con esto –contestó Aurora con una sonrisa-. A partir de ahora, vaya a donde vaya, portaré este estandarte junto al de la Casa de mi padre.

Mientras tanto, sus padres apretaban los labios. Ambos sabían a la perfección cuál era el significado de las monedas, pero se guardaron bien de no saltar en mitad de la sala del trono. Ciento noventa y dos monedas de plata fue la suma entregada a las hadas para la manutención de la princesa, una por cada mes que pasara lejos de casa. Se suponía que Aurora no tendría que conocer la existencia de las monedas. Se suponía que tendría que desconocer tantas cosas…

Como aquel maldito viaje. ¿Recordaría Aurora, aunque solo fuera vagamente, algún detalle? ¿Recordaría haberse encontrado al borde de la muerte varias veces? Y no solo por los duendes de Maleficent, sino que, durante unos momentos, la bruja y la niña habían estado sorprendentemente cerca una de la otra. Apenas el abuelo materno había echado al hada y a la niña de la habitación de su hija apareció de entre las llamas, tras una fuerte pero breve tormenta que se coló en el dormitorio. Maleficent se plantó ante el ventanal, con la mirada gélida y una sonrisa igual de pétrea.

-Vi que me mandabas un mensaje –se limitó a mascullar.

-Tú nunca has sido paciente –bufó el rey en el mismo tono que su hija.

-Qué poco me conoces, padre. Tan solo soy práctica…

Maleficent se interrumpió al ver la figura durmiente de Fleur. Durante una fracción de segundo dejó entrever un cambio de gesto, un atisbo de preocupación que sin embargo pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué la ha ocurrido? –inquirió con un gruñido, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte.

El rey apretó los puños y se dispuso a responder, pero fue la reina Maël quien acabó por tomar la palabra:

-Tus abominaciones la atacaron a ella y a su esposo. Tu padre te escribió para que vinieras y…

En ese mismo instante Maleficent estalló en carcajadas, apoyada en su bastón. La reina se interrumpió, indignada.

-Espera, espera, madre, no me lo digas –dijo al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio por parte del matrimonio-. Queréis que sea una niña buena y me entregue para que me quemen en la hoguera. ¡O mejor aún! Podrían atarme piedras y tirarme a un río para ver si floto. Sí, eso sería muy divertido…

La mujer cerró los ojos, tratando de contener otro ataque de risa. El anciano rey, rojo de furia, avanzó hacia ella y le asestó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de apoyarse en la vara, la mujer se balanceó y acabó en el suelo. Maleficent abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida. Uno de los anillos de su padre le había hecho un corte.

-¿Cómo…-farfulló. Estaba furiosa, pero también la dominaba el miedo. Su padre nunca la había puesto la mano encima- ¿Cómo te atreves?

La reina Maël se acurrucó más cerca de su hija en actitud protectora, temiendo la reacción de la bruja. Pero el rey no se amedrentó.

-¡Eres una desgracia! ¡No sólo le desgracias la vida a tu hermana, sino que además te regodeas con ello!

La mujer seguía agazapada como un animal herido. Volvió a sisear:

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡No sé qué me impide matarte aquí mismo!

Pero incluso una bestia herida puede morder.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Deja a Fleur en paz, deja a su hija en paz!

Fleur se agitó en la cama. Después de una semana, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rictus de terror de su madre.

-¿Qué ha podido hacer una niña? ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de tus devaneos?

-¡Haré con esa cría lo que a mí me dé la gana! –chilló Maleficent, tratando de ponerse en pie.

Acto seguido extendió la mano hacia su padre, murmuró unas palabras y el anciano salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente junto al lecho de su hija. La reina Maël se incorporó a toda prisa para atender a su marido, que sangraba por una brecha en la frente. Maleficent terminó de ponerse en pie, con la mejilla roja e hinchada. No reparó en su hermana recién levantada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme la mano encima? ¿Cómo te atreves después de tantos años? ¡Fleur es una ramera que se merece lo que le ha pasado mucho más que yo!

Fleur, por su parte, se arrastró entre las mantas y se las arregló para ponerse en pie a pesar de sus agarrotados miembros. Se situó entre sus padres y la hechicera. Maleficent ya tenía los brazos prestos a lanzar otra onda de energía, y la mujer tenía la certeza de que esta vez el impacto sería fatal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpida? ¡Apártate! –le espetó la bruja.

La mujer estaba aterrada y no sabía de dónde le venían las fuerzas. Sentía la garganta seca, pero se las arregló para tartajear con voz ronca:

-Si los quieres tendrás que pasar por encima de mí. Y si quieres llevarte a mi bebé también.

Maleficent apretó los labios para ahogar una maldición. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Maldita imbécil!

Fleur sólo pudo repetir sus palabras con voz todavía más entrecortada.

-Si los quieres…tendrás que…pasar por encima…de mí. Y si quieres llevarte a mi bebé también.

La segunda frase le salió sorprendentemente decidida. A cada segundo que pasaba, Maleficent iba perdiendo el control sobre sí misma.

-¡Muy bien, tú lo has querido!

La bruja alzó los brazos y las bolas de energía redoblaron su intensidad, emitiendo una luz verdosa casi cegadora. Padres e hija cerraron los ojos presos de la congoja, seguros de su final. Esperaron el impacto cegados por la luz. Pero pasaban los segundos y el golpe no llegaba. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso se burlaba de ellos por última vez?

De repente, la luz se apagó. Y cuando abrieron los ojos se descubrieron a salvo. Maleficent se había desvanecido. Y cuando Flora y Primavera irrumpieron en el cuarto, varitas en mano y dispuestas a proteger a la familia real, los encontraron a los tres abrazados en el suelo. La reina repetía algo entre sollozos, pero las hadas apenas pudieron escuchar un difuso fragmento:

-Sabía que no podría, sabía que no podría…No puede hacerme nada. Ella todavía me…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Perdón si he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Estoy de trabajo hasta arriba, suerte que mañana tengo un descansito y me voy a ver el musical de El rey león, que ya era hora de que lo trajeran a Madrid. Bye y disfrutad con la lectura :)**_

* * *

><p>Envuelta en la blanca seda que acabaría por convertirse en su vestido de novia, Aurora sonreía. La rodeaban damas de compañía, criadas y costureras, todo un séquito de mujeres esbozando sonrisas cómplices y risas pícaras, como si de un ritual picante se tratase. La jefa de las modistas, una mujer madura que había vestido a varias generaciones de familias nobles, sostenía en sus manos un catálogo de vestidos abierto por la página convenida por la futura novia. El traje escogido era sencillo en comparación con los demás vestidos de novia, con un hermoso escote de ala de gaviota, mangas amplias, adornos de hilo de oro y una redecilla para el pelo incrustada de esmeraldas y ámbar en deferencia a los colores de sus padres. Aurora creía haber dejado claro que ese era el vestido que quería, ni más ni menos, pero por todas partes le llegaban recomendaciones y sugerencias acompañadas de manos prestas a tocar la tela. La maestra modista trataba de convencer a la joven para que le permitiera realizar algunos cambios con respecto al modelo original: un escote algo más recatado para la iglesia, quizá añadir zafiros que combinaran con los ojos de la princesa. Pero Aurora era impasible. Bien lo sabían las cinco mujeres de su círculo más íntimo, que conocían a la perfección la cabezonería de la joven.<p>

-De acuerdo, Su Alteza –terminó por ceder la modista-. Lo dejaré tal y como está. A las demás damas no les gustará que me retrase, pero no todos los días la heredera al trono va a vestir el blanco.

Rió de su propio chiste y sus compañeras con él. Desde el anuncio de la boda real, los talleres no daban a basto con los encargos de las grandes damas y señores. Todo aquel lo suficientemente rico o influyente luciría galas nuevas el día de la boda, incluidas las familias de los novios. Los sastres y modistas trabajaban a destajo desde hacía meses, pero no podían estar más satisfechos por la atención recibida. Para Aurora, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía toda esa actividad era que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Como todas las novias estaba emocionada, pero también era presa de la incertidumbre.

En la distancia, sus tías y su madre la observaban, cada una con un sentimiento distinto escrito en el rostro. Las hadas estaban exultantes por su ahijada y emocionadas al ser las encargadas de la decoración del banquete posterior a la ceremonia. Su tía esperaba muerta de aburrimiento a que terminara toda la parafernalia. La madre de la novia, sin embargo, tenía el rostro ensombrecido. Neriah le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

-Eh, hermanita –musitó. Fleur dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué piensas?

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, como si acabase de salir de un trance. Miró a su hija, que en ese momento sostenía la tela que la modista le ceñía en torno a la cintura.

-No…No, Neri. No pensaba.

"Mientes", quiso responder la hechicera. Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza inquieta de su hermana. Pero si Fleur no quería hablar, ella no daría coba.

-¿Quieres que eche a las gallinas cluecas?

-Sí, por favor –respondió tras un suspiro. No de alivio, sino de resignación.

Fleur buscó asiento mientras veía a su hermana acercarse al grupillo y despedirlas a todas con demasiada poca elegancia. Luego se acercó a Aurora y le susurró algo al oído. La joven asintió, devolvió la tela y se despidió de las hadas. Una a una, todas las mujeres fueron saliendo de la habitación, dejando solas a la madre y la hija. Fleur no dejaba de observar a la joven mientras su mente divagaba entre recuerdos y suposiciones. Pensó en las monedas del escudo. ¿Cómo lo habría sabido?

-¿Te gusta el vestido, mamá?

-Sí, cariño. Vas a estar preciosa con él.

¿Tendría que preguntarle por ellas? ¿Acaso habría organizado lo del escudo para darles a entender algo a sus mayores?

-Cariño…

-Dime, mamá.

Aurora se sentó en un cojín y apoyó amorosamente la cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre. Ésta empezó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, tal y como a la joven le gustaba. En realidad era un gesto que les gustaba a ambas, un pequeño placer mucho más confortable y apreciado ahora que se les agotaba el tiempo. Después de la boda, Aurora se mudaría al hogar de su marido y allí habría de quedarse. A cada día que pasaba, su madre sentía cada vez más que estaba renunciando a ella otra vez.

"Solo que ahora, Aurora es consciente de todo cuanto pasa".

-Mamá, ¿no querías decirme algo?

Su voz sonó algo apesadumbrada. También estaba atesorando momentos, por lo que su madre decidió no sacar el tema de las monedas ni del escudo.

-Nada, cielo. Solo quería decirte que te quiero.

Aurora sonrió.

-Yo también.

"Estaría todo el día diciéndote cuánto te quiero. Como cuando eras niña".

Como cuando era niña. Igual que cuando era bebé, la tarde antes de que vinieran las hadas a llevársela de su lado. La había acurrucado contra su pecho y la mecía, observando el atardecer desde una ventana. La niña bostezaba pero le costaba dormirse, y la miraba con los puñitos apretados contra la cara.

"No quiero", se dijo mientras tarareaba una nana. "Es mi niña. No quiero que se la lleven. Puedo cuidarla yo sola. Debo cuidarla. Yo soy su madre y ella es mi bebé". Y no se la habría entregado, de no ser por el apoyo y la insistencia de Stefan.

Qué curioso. Había sido exactamente igual la segunda vez, solo que a la inversa. Mientras meditaba, Aurora se movió buscando una posición más cómoda. En ese momento parecía una niña buscando carantoñas, no una joven novia deseosa de abandonar el nido.

"Todavía es una niña".

Se preguntó si, quizás, debería contarle la aventura de los duendes. Ahora ya era mayor y tendría que conocer toda su historia. Tal vez le gustaría saber que su padre la quería tanto que no había podido aguantar estar separado de su niña, que su madre había descubierto que había algo bueno en el corazón de las brujas y que ella era la esperanza personificada del reino. Pero también habría detalles escabrosos de contar, como los asesinatos de los duendes, la matanza que habían presenciado y, por supuesto, la segunda vez que habían renunciado a ella.

-Aurora…

-Dime.

-Lamento mucho haberte abandonado.

La joven frunció el ceño. "¿Me abandonasteis?", quiso preguntar. Volvió a llenarla el temor infantil, la sensación de sentirse una expósita aun a pesar del amor de cuantos la rodeaban. Pero sus padres no habían renunciado a ella voluntariamente, sino que esa había sido la mejor manera de protegerla de Maleficent. ¿O no?

Mientras tanto, su madre recordaba. Habían pasado dos días desde la visita de Maleficent, desde que Fleur había comprendido, por fin, cuánto se seguían queriendo. Las hadas seguían atrincheradas con la niña y Fleur no había querido verla, pero tampoco tenía el valor de pedirles que se la llevaran. Esos dos días los había pasado con su marido, cuidando la herida. Hablaba con él a ratos. Cuando él despertaba le dedicaba palabras amables, llenas de amor y ternura, para apaciguar su corazón. Y, cuando los somníferos le hacían dormir, ella le reprochaba suavemente su viaje y se maldecía a ella misma por su debilidad. Le habló de cómo Fauna los había sacado de aquella pesadilla, de la visita de Neriah y de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero cuando se percató de que había llegado el día en que Aurora cumplía su primer año decidió acudir a verla. Fue junto a su madre, que llevaba un paquete con una muñeca vieja de Fleur. Ninguna había tenido tiempo de comprarle regalos a la niña. Cuando llegaron, Aurora dormitaba en la ancha cuna donde ella y Neriah habían dormido de niñas. Fleur saludó cortésmente a las hadas pero apenas prestó atención a sus palabras y se quedó junto a la cuna, esperando a que la niña despertara. La observó dormir mientras las demás mujeres charlaban. Las hadas cuchicheaban entre ellas y se daban ánimos para dirigirse a ella. Fleur sabía qué querían pedirle, pero no quería escuchar. Fue la reina Maël quien se ocupó de mantener distraídas a las hadas, consciente de los deseos de su hija. Tanto ella como su marido eran partidarios de que la niña se quedara con sus padres y así lo manifestó a las hadas, tan sutil y cortésmente como le fue posible. Y así, mientras las cuatro mujeres se sumían en una discusión entre cuchicheos sobre lo que era mejor para la pequeña, Fleur y Aurora pudieron pasar bastante tiempo libres de la constante vigilancia de Flora y sus hermanas.

Cuando la niña despertó sonrió al verla, y su madre también sonrió con ella. La cogió en brazos mientras volvía a recordar que no tenía absolutamente nada que regalarla en su primer aniversario.

-Mamá –balbuceó la pequeña, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

-Muchas felicidades, cariño.

La reina Maël se puso en pie para hacerle carantoñas a su nieta y, al girarse para tendérsela, Fleur se fijó en el chal púrpura con el que la habían estado envolviendo tirado de cualquier manera sobre un taburete. Sin pensárselo dos veces, en cuanto su madre recogió a la niña fue hacia él, lo dobló y se lo enseñó a Aurora. Mirándolo bien, no era más que una pieza de tela barata, pero estaba teñida del color de los emperadores, un tono digno para la heredera de Stefan. Por ahora, ese era el único regalo que podían hacerle.

"¿El único? ¿El más valioso? No seas estúpida. Todavía puedes darle mucho más".

-Mira, cariño, ¿te suena? –Aurora la miró unos momentos pero no prestó atención al chal porque estaba ocupada mordiendo la muñeca que le había traído su abuela. Así que la reina volvió a cogerla en brazos y, mientras la mecía, le susurró al oído-: Ya sé que no es el mejor regalo para un bebé, pero si lo tratas bien puede durarte muchos años. Cuídame bien la muñeca, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo harás –Le besó la cabecita-. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Las hadas la observaban con el corazón encogido. Fauna en especial, que sabía la historia del chal púrpura, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Las tres estaban tan enternecidas que, cuando la reina quiso llevar a la nena con su padre, accedieron sin dudar. Mientras caminaban, Fleur hacía acopio de valor para darle otro regalo a su hija. Pero, para poder regalárselo, necesitaba a Stefan. Juntos, podrían darle a la niña el regalo más valioso de su vida.

El rey Morvan se encontraba en la alcoba de su yerno, resumiéndole las cartas que llegaban desde Glenhaven. Stefan, con la cabeza cubierta de vendas de lino, lo escuchaba pacientemente y luego hacía comentarios y daba las instrucciones a un secretario que tomaba notas cerca de ambos reyes. Cuando la reina se asomó, conversaban acerca de los ataques.

-He mandado duplicar las patrullas en las ciudades, y según parece tus vasallos se están armando.

-No habrá atacado otro pueblo, ¿verdad? –inquirió el rey, preocupado. Su suegro se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, desde luego que no. Ni ataques, ni avistamientos, ni nada de nada. Estate tranquilo, hombre, y reponte con calma. Neri…-carraspeó sonoramente-…Maleficent no volverá a ordenar ninguna razzia.

Pero Stefan, desconfiado, frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro? Todavía sigue buscando a mi hija.

-Pero no lo hará por medio de la violencia, lo sé. Ya no tendrá valor después de que yo…

El soberano se cortó a la mitad de la frase, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Stefan, al notar el incómodo silencio, le exigió continuar. Y entonces, tanto Fleur como su madre decidieron irrumpir por fin y acudir en auxilio del viejo rey.

-…Después de que mi padre le amenazara con el asedio –acto seguido cambió completamente de tema, al tiempo que despedía al secretario con un gesto de mano-. Te traigo una cosa.

Las hadas cerraron la puerta y Fleur dejó a la niña en el lecho junto a su padre. Aurora trató de trepar por el cuerpo tendido del rey para coger el sello de oro junto al pecho del monarca, atraída por el brillo. Stefan sonrió ante la travesura y le tendió la joya, y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando la nena no dudó en metérselo en la boca. Acto seguido bostezó.

-Siento no poder estar mucho tiempo con vosotras –le dijo a su mujer-. Me acaban de dar ese mejunje asqueroso y creo…-volvió a bostezar-…Creo que ya me está empezando a hacer efecto.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, Stefan –se limitó a responder ella. Al adormilado rey se le iluminó la cara.

-¿De verdad? Si no fuera por este chichón le habría comprado un juguete ¡Un andador en forma de caballo! Estoy seguro que le encantaría.

Su mujer apretó los labios y, antes de proseguir, se giró hacia los presentes.

-Por favor, me gustaría estar a solas con mi marido.

Sus padres le dedicaron una mirada triste pero cómplice y, tras echar un vistazo a la cría, fueron los primeros en abandonar la habitación. Les siguieron las tres hadas con Fauna a la cabeza. Una vez a solas, el rey, con el ceño fruncido exhaló un suspiro. No de enfado, sino más bien de triste resignación.

-Quieres que se la lleven –dijo. Ella asintió.

-Es lo mejor para ella. Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo. Tenemos que aceptarlo.

-¿Y que crezca lejos de su hogar? ¿Lejos de ti y de mí?

Aurora seguía gateando por la cama mientras sus padres discutían. Pero cuando su madre se sentó junto a su padre se dirigió hacia ella para que la cogiera en brazos. Ella así lo hizo y, tras acariciar la sonrosada mejilla, le tendió una mano a su esposo.

-Pero crecerá feliz, sin la constante sombra de la maldición. Por favor, Stefan.

El rey, cada vez más dormido, posó los ojos sobre su pequeña hija. Parecía tan feliz en los brazos de su madre…Y entonces, durante una fracción de segundo, volvió a verlas en mitad de la masacre.

-Acércamela, por favor, Fleur.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y dejó a la nena junto a él. El rey le estampó un beso en el moflete y, antes de caer rendido, susurró:

-Te quiero, mi pequeña Aurora.

La reina dejó a la chiquilla un rato más después de que su esposo cerrase los ojos, para que Stefan terminase de conciliar el sueño al lado de su hija. Y luego, sin querer reparar en los gestos de la niña para que volviera a cogerla en brazos, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió. Las hadas aguardaban tras ella, con Fauna sosteniendo el doblado chal. Sintió que se le quebraba la voz cuando las llamó.

-Excelencias, por favor.

Las tres hadas entraron en la habitación, tan tristes como la noche que huyeron del castillo por una puerta lateral. Ninguna dijo nada; las palabras simplemente sobraban. Fauna recogió a Aurora y la envolvió, a ella y a la muñeca, en el chal. Luego se acercó a la soberana.

-¿No queréis decirla nada, majestad? ¿Absolutamente nada?

La reina, que hasta entonces había dado la espalda a su propia hija, se giró lentamente y se agachó para ponerse a la altura del hada. Sin embargo, no hizo gesto alguno para coger a la niña. Respiró hondo.

-Aurora…-empezó. "¿Cómo despedirte de un bebé que apenas me entiende?", se dijo. Volvió a empezar-. Cariño. Papá y mamá te quieren. Te quieren muchísimo. Ellos quieren que seas feliz y…quieren que vivas. Por favor, mi sol, perdóname.

Y, sin más, se puso en pie de nuevo y volvió a darle la espalda a la cría, que la observaba fijamente, clavando en ella sus hermosos ojos azules. Se cruzó de brazos mientras recurría a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y quitarles a su niña antes de que se la llevaran. No vio el intercambio de miradas entre las hermanas, ni tampoco el agitar de las varitas. Solo un destello rojo, verde y azul y, un instante después, había perdido de nuevo a su única hija.


	15. Chapter 15

-Mamá –volvió a preguntar Aurora, sacando a su madre de su ensimismamiento- ¿Me abandonasteis?

Desde que su madre formulara la misteriosa disculpa, ambas habían permanecido inmóviles y silenciosas como dos estatuas griegas. La reina había dejado de acariciarle el cabello a su hija y Aurora parecía no haberse dado cuenta del cese de caricias. Cada una quedó encerrada en sí misma; Fleur rememoraba el primer cumpleaños de su única hija mientras que la joven veía resurgir antiguos temores infantiles.

-¿Por qué me abandonasteis?

La reina dio un respingo cuando la voz de su hija la devolvió a la realidad. La joven se había apartado de su regazo, movida por el recelo. Solo una curiosidad malsana, morbosa, le impedía levantarse y salir huyendo.

-Te abandoné…-balbuceó la mujer, recuperando el tono ausente-. No me hagas caso, cielo. No es más que una tontería.

Pero Aurora no se dio por satisfecha. Llevaba toda su vida asimilando verdades a medias, tantas que había llegado a aborrecerlas como si de mentiras completas se tratasen. Agarró a su madre por la falda del vestido e insistió una vez más.

-No es una tontería. Quiero que me lo digas.

La reina la se quedó mirándola llena de sorpresa. Acostumbrada a la dulce mirada de su hija, no supo cómo reaccionar al ver la oleada de cólera y rencor que irradiaban los ojos de Aurora en aquel momento. Era la misma mirada de su esposo, cuando se ponía realmente furioso.

-Mamá, dímelo.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sus padres habían tenido que renunciar a ella no una, sino dos veces? En aquel momento de incertidumbre, volvió a recordar las ciento noventa y dos piezas de plata del nuevo escudo de la joven. Se planteó la posibilidad de cambiar de tema, aunque la decisión llegó de forma espontánea.

-¿Por qué elegiste monedas como insignia?

No quería sonar a reproche, pero aun así sonó. Aurora se puso en pie con redoblada ira, furiosa por el cambio de tema.

-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? ¿Cuándo me abandonasteis? ¿Qué pasó?

Fleur también se puso en pie. Últimamente Aurora había crecido, tanto que su madre apenas la superaba en altura. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada en un idéntico gesto de enfado, manteniendo la cabeza tan alta como les fuera posible.

-Fue lo de la maldición, nada más.

Y una vez más, Aurora la dejó pasmada. Solo fue una palabra, pero fue más que suficiente para terminar de calentar los ánimos.

-Mentirosa.

Fleur sabía que no era más que una estúpida palabra, pero aun así la hirió en lo más profundo. Que su propia hija la tildase de mentirosa…

-No te atrevas a hablarme así –siseó, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la compostura.

Aurora seguía clavando en ella aquella mirada fiera, desafiante, que no cesaba de decirle que conocía la verdad. "No es solo la maldición", decían, "me ocultas algo y quiero saberlo ya". En realidad, lo único que quería la reina era apartarse de aquellos ojos iracundos, lo mismo que Aurora deseaba no estar bajo la acerada mirada de su madre. Pero ninguna cedió, tal era su orgullo.

-Encontré una bolsa repleta de monedas de plata escondidas en un altillo cuando tenía cuatro años. Todos los meses –añadió la joven, iracunda-, mis tías iban a comprar a la ciudad y sacaban una moneda de la bolsa. Cuando llegó mi decimosexto cumpleaños ya no quedaban monedas.

La joven había averiguado el origen de las monedas por su cuenta, sin nadie que le diera pistas. No tuvo más que echar cuentas, una vez descubierto su origen, y el misterio quedó aclarado por completo. Aunque había elegido la insignia en recordatorio de los años transcurridos en la cabaña, el ver la sorpresa de sus padres le produjo un secreto placer. Aquella pasaba a ser la prueba de que la dulce e inocente Aurora no era una ignorante. Tenía inquietudes, preguntas, y no iba a quedarse sentada a esperar la buena disposición de sus mayores.

-¿Por qué me abandonasteis? ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

Fleur se cruzó de brazos, resuelta a no ceder. Podría querer a Aurora con toda su alma y estar todo lo cerca de ella que pudiera, pero qué demonios, pensó, ella era su madre, no su amiga. Tenía que aprender a respetarla. A que, cuando se dice no, significa no.

-No voy a decírtelo –siseó.

-¿Por qué? –replicó la joven a la velocidad del rayo.

-Porque no lo entenderías.

Aquella frase fue, para la princesa, la gota que colmó el vaso. Dio un respingo lleno de ira y alzó los brazos hacia su madre.

-¡¿Qué no entendería?! –gritó.

-¡Te he dicho que no me hables así!

-¡Hablaré como quiera! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

-¡Tal y como te estás comportando, sí lo eres!

-¡Y vosotros dirigís mi vida como si fuera una marioneta! ¡Si no vas a ser sincera conmigo, por mí te puedes ir al infierno!

Su madre realizó un brusco agitar de manos, como si fuera a abofetear a su hija en cualquier momento. Aurora dejó de gritar al instante, los ojos llenos de sorpresa y un deje de miedo. Nunca en su vida un ser querido le había puesto la mano encima de esa forma, ni siquiera se había atrevido. Una azotaina ocasional, una regañina más o menos severa, pero nunca jamás un bofetón. Sin saber qué decir, y sintiéndose ahogada por el torrente de sentimientos que poblaban su cuerpo, Aurora optó por el camino cobarde. Mientras tanto, el rostro de su madre pasaba de la ira a la estupefacción en primer lugar, para acto seguido mostrar un hondo arrepentimiento. La joven no esperó a escuchar las primeras balbuceantes disculpas y escapó a la carrera con los ojos anegados de llanto.

¿Qué más le ocultaban? ¿Por qué su vida estaba repleta de mentiras? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué todo el mundo a su alrededor la consideraba demasiado pura e inocente para saber la verdad? Había desentrañado ella sola el misterio de las monedas, había investigado el pasado de la bruja que la había maldecido, y todo bajo el profundo recelo de su familia y de las hadas. Solo había encontrado apoyo en su madre.

Y ahora que se presentaba un último misterio, su persona de mayor confianza era la que le ponía trabas. Mientras corría por los pasillos se preguntaba por qué sus mayores habrían vuelto a abrir la caja de pandora. Atravesó los corredores, no en dirección a su cámara, sino a los jardines. Tratando de no pensar, de que nadie la molestara, se dirigió a un pequeño jardín reservado únicamente a la familia real. Siempre solía estar desierto a excepción de los jardineros. Tenía su propio muro, y la única manera de espiar desde la propia fortaleza eran las ventanas situadas en la zona destinada al rey y su familia. No podía salir del castillo sin armar un jaleo, por mucho que fueran sus ganas de escapar; así al menos podría estar a solas.

Nada más llegar se limpió la cara con el puño en un gesto de resignada rabia y abrió los ojos para asegurarse que estaba sola. El jardín resplandecía a la luz de la tarde otoñal. Aunque el verano se resistía a irse, y las hojas todavía resplandecían de verde. Dos gorriones revoloteaban cerca de la muralla y, al observarlos, Aurora descubrió la puerta.

La poterna se encontraba al final del sendero finamente trazado, iluminada por el sol. Aurora la había visto otras veces, cuando paseaba. Nunca le había llamado la atención hasta ese momento, ahora que se encontraba tan desconsolada. Intrigada, y en un intento de despejar su mente de los secretos de sus padres, se acercó a la puerta. Cuando estuvo bajo el dintel, antes de abrir, alzó la cabeza hacia la piedra. Sintió una extraña familiaridad, como si hubiera atravesado el umbral alguna vez.

Al abrir se descubrió fuera de las murallas del castillo. Un sendero medio destruido por la maleza discurría junto a una pendiente, descendiendo hasta llegar abajo, lejos de la fortaleza y de la ciudad. Desde fuera la salida quedaba oculta por las plantas trepadoras y el resto de vegetación. El sendero era peligroso y estrecho, con una buena caída aguardando al pobre que no supiera donde poner el pie.

Aurora no se atrevió a bajar, a pesar de la sensación de familiaridad. En su lugar, se quedó observando el horizonte. Vio las colinas, los montes y el discurrir del río. Vio los campos de cultivo y los pastos para el ganado, cerca de la explanada donde se celebraban las justas y las ferias. Por último, ya tan a lo lejos que parecía una visión, la joven vio el bosque, su bosque. Lo observó durante lo que parecieron horas; las copas de los árboles meciéndose al viento, la sensación de ser salvaje que irradiaba, de peligro y de aventura. De libertad.

-Aurora –dijo una voz.

La chica se giró buscando el origen de la voz, que sonaba serena pero imperiosa. Al girarse descubrió a su padre, que se le acercaba a grandes pasos. Aurora se sorprendió de verlo. Normalmente apenas se encontraban, pues su padre debía atender sus obligaciones de monarca. No había día que no se encontrase enfrascado en alguna reunión, tan largas que a veces ni llegaba a comer o a cenar. Con su madre ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo. Se encargaba de realizar todas las tareas que su esposo no pudiera atender, a la vez que dirigía el castillo y atendía aquellas audiencias que carecieran de importancia a ojos de un rey. Pero al menos a su madre sí podía verla cuando quisiera, y los consejeros no la escudriñaban como a una chiquilla molesta cuando se presentaba en mitad de una reunión. En ese momento su padre se le acercaba sin séquito alguno, y aquello la sorprendió casi más que el propio encuentro.

El rey la cogió gentilmente por la cintura y la apartó de la puerta, con gesto protector.

-Ten mucho cuidado al abrir esta puerta –le regañó cariñosamente-. Es demasiado peligrosa si no se conoce el camino.

-¿Por qué está ahí, entonces?

El rey tardó en contestar. Se llevó una mano a la barba y observó el mismo paisaje que la joven. Luego bajó la vista al barranco.

-Mi padre una vez me llevó por este camino, cuando era niño. Me hizo jurar que jamás revelaría a nadie ese sendero, a excepción de mi esposa. En caso de necesidad, como por ejemplo un asalto, mi familia podría escabullirse sin que nadie la viera. Desvanecerse en la oscuridad, recuerdo que dijo.

Mientras hablaba llevó a su hija otra vez a los jardines y cerró la puerta, alejándose lo suficientemente rápido para que Aurora reparase en su incomodidad. Evitaba incluso mirarla.

De pronto comprendió.

-¿Yo desaparecí por esta puerta?

Su padre entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto. Aurora estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto. Sus mayores siempre lo esbozaban en cuanto hacía una pregunta incómoda, y en la mayoría de los casos presagiaba una vaga respuesta. Pero esta vez, tras un largo suspiro, su padre respondió con sinceridad.

-Sí.

Quería seguir preguntando. ¿Por qué por aquella puerta? ¿Era de día o en mitad de la noche? ¿Se habían despedido de ella, o por el contrario se habían limitado a entregársela a las hadas? ¿Habían permanecido en el jardín hasta haber visto desaparecer a las tres mujeres y su preciada carga? Sin embargo, al ver el rostro entristecido de su padre, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue:

-Lo siento, papá.

-¿Qué sientes, cielo?

-Siento que la curiosidad mató al gato –fue lo más ingenioso que acertó a decir.

Afortunadamente para ella, su padre le rió la gracia. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, instándola a dar un paseo. Aurora accedió de buena gana, contenta de volver a la paz familiar. Se preguntó si debería contarle la última escena con su madre, o si él ya lo sabría.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, sí –iba diciendo el rey mientras caminaban-. Pero está bien que preguntes, Aurora. Dadas las circunstancias, es natural que tengas muchas preguntas en tu cabeza.

Resultaba irónico que fuera él quien lo dijera, teniendo en cuenta todo el reparo de los meses anteriores. Al tiempo que la joven meditaba, el rey cambió bruscamente de tema.

-Lo del gato deberías decírselo a tu madre, no a mí. Por lo que ahora mismo vamos a dejar de hablar de bichejos y vayamos a lo importante. Un pajarito me acaba de decir que encontraste una gran bolsa de monedas de plata cuando tenías cuatro años.

Aurora abrió la boca en una silenciosa exclamación de sorpresa. De modo que lo sabía, su madre se lo había dicho.

-…Pero eso no explica por qué las escogiste para tu escudo.

La joven no estaba segura de querer hablar de ello, pero el tono de su padre, aunque amable, no admitía negativas ni silencios. Era el tono de voz de padre y soberano. Tras un resoplido, dijo:

-No tuve más que echar cuentas para descubrir lo de las monedas. Lo único que pretendía al ponerlas en el escudo era recordar mis años en el bosque. Porque claro –añadió con una risa de circunstancias-, una ardilla no habría quedado tan bien.

-No, desde luego. Bonita, sí, pero ridícula… ¿Lo imaginas? Lady Aurora del Bosque, Señora de las ardillas. Nadie te habría tomado enserio.

El rey reía y la joven se vio contagiada por el buen humor de su padre. Era una faceta suya que siempre le gustaba. De cara al público era el rey, el soberano, el varón más intocable del reino. Pero con su familia era un hombre afable, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para sacarles una sonrisa a su mujer y a su hija.

-No pretendía ofenderos a mamá y a ti. Es solo que…bueno…-dudó unos momentos pero, al final, decidió corresponder a la sinceridad de su padre-. Me gustaría que no me ocultarais mi pasado.

-¿Tu pasado, Ro?

A veces, en la intimidad, tanto sus padres como las hadas la llamaban cariñosamente "Ro". Era una sílaba incluida en los dos nombres que la joven había usado a lo largo de su vida, Rose y Aurora, y de esta manera no había problema alguno de nombres. Aunque la realidad el que más lo pronunciaba era el rey, pues su mujer prefería usar el nombre de pila y las hadas, por el contrario, siempre acababan por llamarla Rose.

-Sí. Y por favor te pido que lo comprendas. He pasado toda la vida viviendo una mentira, y odio que me mientan. No lo soporto. Sé que mamá ha hablado contigo.

Se detuvieron en el centro del jardín, frente una plazoleta adornada por un rosal. El rey observaba a su hija con expresión escrutadora y meditabunda, y Aurora no pudo evitar volver a exasperarse. Finalmente, y tras un tenso silencio, el monarca habló.

-Claro que lo comprendo, y ahora más que nunca. Pero Ro, comprende que tu madre no quiera hablar.

-¿Y por qué no iba a querer hacerlo? ¿Tan grave es? –replicó ella llena de fastidio.

-Podría decirse que sí. Hagamos una cosa –hizo una pausa para sentarse el empedrado e invitarla a ponerse junto a él-. Yo te cuento qué pasó en líneas generales y tú no haces más preguntas.

-¿Cómo de generales?

-Corrijo. Generales tirando a detalladas, si tú quieres. Pero tampoco muy detalladas.

Aurora rió. Siempre era mejor conocer poco que nada. Mientas se acomodaba, su padre trataba de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien –exclamó el rey-. Cuando te entregamos a las hadas, Ro, tanto tu madre como yo lo pasamos muy mal. Tu madre en concreto estaba tan desconsolada que, un día acabó por marcharse a la corte de tu abuelo. Y en cuanto a mí, llegó un momento en que no pude aguantar más. Hice algo de lo que todavía hoy me arrepiento, y tengo un buen chichón para demostrar mi tontería.

Mientras hablaba, el rey dejó la corona en el suelo y se apartó la cabellera, para que Aurora pudiera ver la cicatriz oculta bajo ella.

-Fui a la cabaña y te saqué de allí. Quería darle una sorpresa a tu madre, presentándome contigo allá en Lisieux. Lo único que quería, aparte de que crecieras con nosotros, era verla sonreír otra vez.

-¿Quieres decir –interrumpió Aurora, sin terminar de creerse la historia de su padre-, que tú te recorriste el reino entero conmigo?

-Como lo oyes. Yo quería que te quedases con nosotros, menos mal que tu madre y tu tía Fauna me convencieron de que lo mejor para ti era que permanecieras en el bosque. El día de tu primer cumpleaños, las hadas se te llevaron otra vez. Y esa vez yo estaba en la cama atiborrado de adormidera, así que fue tu madre la que te entregó. Desde entonces, ella ha cargado con el sambenito. Tanto tu madre como yo, lo único que queríamos era que no te sintieras culpable.

Su padre no dijo más, dejándola con la incógnita. Mientras hablaba, Aurora miraba al suelo. Inconscientemente, como una niña pequeña, empezó a dibujar sobre la arena del sendero. Primero trazó líneas y círculos, luego los surcos empezaron a tomar formas más complejas: un árbol, un castillo, una diminuta ardilla. Estaba segura de que nunca le confesaría por qué iba ella a sentirse culpable; o de qué.

-Ella nunca me abandonó –dijo con un hilo de voz nada más terminar el rey-. No fue culpa vuestra. Yo fui feliz en esa cabaña.

-Me alegro que así fuera. Me gustaría terminar advirtiéndote, hija.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No se me va a ocurrir preguntarle nada a nadie.

-Espero que sí. Porque si lo haces…-reflexionó unos momentos. Lo que dijo después no fue una amenaza, ni una advertencia, sino un hecho-. Si lo haces, te estarás culpando toda tu vida. La curiosidad mató al gato, Ro.

Poco más tenían que hablar. Su padre había salido ex profeso de una reunión del consejo para hablar con ella, y al poco tiempo, tras plantarle un beso en la frente, la dejó sola. Aurora, una vez libre, se precipitó a buscar en los archivos. Aunque había prometido a su padre no hacer preguntas, investigar un poco por su cuenta no le parecía una violación de su acuerdo. No hacía preguntas directas, mas que las hechas a los libros. De este modo, nada más llegar a la biblioteca preguntó a los archiveros. No sabía exactamente qué tenía que buscar, pero optó por los informes públicos redactados durante sus dos primeros años de vida. Los encargados, curiosos y algo extrañados, le tendieron dos gruesos volúmenes que la joven leyó por encima. En el apartado dedicado a leyes y decretos, Aurora descubrió que su padre había aumentado considerablemente la defensa de caminos, ciudades y sobre todo aldeas, involucrando a sus propios hombres y costeándolo de su bolsillo. Todo fue en respuesta a una serie de ataques en pueblos y pequeñas ciudades, así como una fortaleza. Los asaltantes aniquilaban a todo aquel que se les pusiera por delante, dando muestras de una crueldad sin precedentes. La nota era muy escueta y acababa con una referencia a otro libro de los archivos donde se explicaba en detalle.

Cuando la joven terminó de leer cerró el libro con un golpe sordo. Uno de los encargados gritó lleno de sorpresa, y el ejemplar que portaba en las manos a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo. Mientras Aurora leía, el hombre se las había pasado buscando y mirando por encima de su hombro la información requerida. El tomo que traía era el que mencionaba la referencia. Aurora lo cogió y se dispuso a buscar otra vez.

De pronto, una ola de arrepentimiento le hizo dejar de leer antes de encontrar absolutamente nada. Estaba traicionando la confianza de su padre.

"La confianza mató al gato, Ro", repetía dentro de ella una voz muy parecida a la de su padre.

-Lo siento –dijo al archivero-. Creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba.

Y, sin atender las súplicas del encargado para que volviera a echar un vistazo más detallado a ese y otros libros, Aurora dejó la estancia y se fue a buscar a su madre. Preguntando a los criados, acabó por encontrarla en la misma habitación donde habían discutido, en compañía de su tía. La reina tenía la mirada perdida en la contemplación del atardecer y no reparó en su hija.

-Bonito pajarraco el que ha interrumpido a mi padre y le ha sacado de un consejo –exclamó la joven en el mismo tono jovial y conciliador de Stefan.

Las dos mujeres se giraron al mismo tiempo. La reina tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro, aunque tan leve que apenas era una sombra.

-¿Ha hablado contigo? –inquirió, impasible como una estatua. Al hacer Aurora un gesto afirmativo, añadió-: ¿Cuánto te ha contado?

En ese momento, Aurora sorprendió a su tía escabulléndose disimuladamente hacia las sombras. Evitaba mirar tanto a la madre como a la hija, pero rehuía especialmente a su sobrina. A Aurora, aquel gesto le dijo mucho más que todas las listas que había consultado. No obstante, optó por ignorarlo.

-Lo suficiente –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya sabes, que papá quería que creciera en el castillo, que me secuestró y me llevó a través del reino simplemente para darte una sorpresa. No me ha dicho nada más, ni falta que hace. Por lo que a mí respecta, durante toda esta tarde no ha ocurrido nada.

Ensanchó la sonrisa, buscando que tanto su madre como su tía se relajaran. Surgió efecto, pues su tía volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a su hermana, y Fleur dejó aflorar su propia sonrisa de alivio. Para reafirmar su postura, se arrodilló ante la reina y apoyó la cabeza del mismo modo que hiciera antes.

-Veamos, ¿qué parte de mi pelo no has acariciado todavía?


End file.
